My Life Is A CW Teen Drama
by darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU-Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been burned by love. Now they are trying to survive in the Hollywood jungle. Will their shared drama bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! I know I am losing my mind. I currently am writing/posting three different stories! First of all I have no connection to the CW network. LOL Also, don't fret over Castiel and Dean being romantically involved with other people. It will only be in the first two chapters. The two douche bags (the dudes they are with) are an essential part of the plot.**

Twenty two year old Castiel Novak pulled the chord of his spacious LA condo's sand colored venetian blinds to reveal a breathtaking view of the City of Angel's busy nightlife. A multitude of headlights congested the avenue in front of his building reminding the blue eyed man of dragonflies. He stretched his arms up almost touching the popcorn ceiling. Strong arms circled his tapered waist. Kisses rained down his exposed spine. Castiel leaned backwards and closed his eyes as his lover slid his hand inside his low hung black sweatpants. "Why aren't you getting ready," Daniel Hunter, his boyfriend and fellow struggling actor mouthed into Cas' arched neck. His hand pumped the taller man's shaft. Castiel planted his sweaty palms against the sliding glass doors which led to a large balcony.

Castiel was close to coming but instead of focusing the delicious sensations his lover was causing within him; the Pontiac, Illinois native thought about how they would not be able to afford next month's rent and the lease on the Porsche Daniel drove. His boyfriend was a thoughtful and generous lover. Sometimes Castiel wondered if that was the main reason he remained at the cocky Brit's side.

Most of his young life, Cas never had someone show him affection. His parents had him when they were in their fifties. Everyone who came into contact with the Novaks referred to Castiel as their miracle. Mr. Novak died of leukemia, when Castiel was six years old. He barely remembers his father; except for a family album his mother left him in her will. Mrs. Novak followed her husband to the great beyond six years later.

Castiel was sent to live with his Aunt Hester, who was as a strict disciplinarian. Cas was painfully shy as a child. Once he began high school, he decided to join the theatre club to overcome his crippling shyness. It did the trick because whenever Castiel was up onstage, he was a completely different person. He started off portraying background characters until he worked his way up to the role of Danny Zuko in his senior class' production of _Grease_.

The seventeen year old Novak was unaware a recruiter from Northwestern University was in attendance for the institution's drama department on opening night. The woman was very impressed with his overall performance and approached him after the show. Castiel was over the moon, when the Northwestern employee offered him a full scholarship. He would no longer have to live under the same roof with Hester, the diabolical nun!

Castiel left Pontiac in the summer after graduation. At first he hardly made friends since was never a social butterfly and he'd immersed himself in his studies. It was during tryouts for Northwestern's winter showcase of _Cabaret _that Castiel met Daniel Hunter, a 5'10 blond Brit with craggy features and blue eyes that were even more striking than Cas' own. Daniel wore a tight navy turtleneck sweater which brought out his otherworldly eyes more and showcased his chiseled chest.

Luckily the two of them tried out for different roles and got them: Castiel got the male lead role of Cliff Bradshaw and Daniel was the Emcee. Daniel was a year older than Cas but the Brit was sophisticated and worldly beyond his young age. He took the college freshman under his wing. After a successful opening night, Castiel lost his virginity to the sexy Brit. Daniel graduated from Northwestern first and moved to LA. He and Castiel held a long distance relationship until the brunet joined his boyfriend a year later.

Daniel performed in small local theater productions and began to lose patience. Castiel on the other hand liked working at a public library part time. He landed a Pepsi commercial and a role as a barista in a daytime soap opera. The pay was peanuts but Cas was content dipping his feet in the cutthroat entertainment industry.

On the other hand, Daniel was extremely ambitious and materialistic. He worked ten hours a week as a personal trainer at LA Fitness. The money he made was used exclusively to update his wardrobe and get new headshots every two months. Daniel refused to wear anything that didn't have a Tom Ford or Armani label. Most of his fights with Castiel revolved around his overspending money which they didn't have.

Daniel always criticized his lover's wardrobe and tended to make him change many of the times they went out. He would always say the same thing. "Castiel, darling…the grungy look is hot on Johnny Depp not on you." Then he would lead Cas to their master bedroom and dress the man himself. Castiel felt like a Ken Doll and hated it.

Castiel came all over Daniel's hand. His palms slid down the smooth glass surface of the sliding doors. He turned around to see his boyfriend leisurely suck all of Cas' jizz from his fingers. Daniel kissed Cas hard on the mouth and ran his hand through his natural bedhead. "I set up an outfit which will make you one of the hottest blokes at the club tonight," Daniel said as he spanked Castiel's hard buns.

"Why can't we celebrate on our own tonight?" Castiel entered their bedroom and pulled down his sweatpants. He headed to the en suite bathroom.

"Because I finally landed a real fucking gig and most of the crew is meeting at Supper Club Hollywood tonight. Come on, it's not every day one of us gets the main villain role in a theatrical superhero movie!" Daniel applied $25 gel on his straight blond hair.

Castiel took a quick shower and shaved before returning to the bedroom. Daniel was almost dressed. He adjusted the new silver Omega watch he purchased on his American Express card which reached its limit last week. Cas adjusted Daniel's blue tie. The shade matched the Brit's eyes. Daniel glanced at his watch. "Hurry up, love…it's almost ten."

Cas dragged himself to the king size bed and fetched the black slacks Daniel had selected for him. His boyfriend helped him dress. Ten minutes later, Daniel applied some of his gel on Cas' disheveled dark chocolate locks. "This hair of yours has a mind of its own. I've wasted half of the bottle on it. I give up!"

"Can we make a brief appearance and leave? I am really tired. We worked over time on the show today." Castiel slipped on a pair of shiny black loafers Daniel bought on his credit card obviously.

"I plan on staying until closing time. I swear to God, Castiel, you act like an elderly man. Tonight is the perfect opportunity for you to schmooze with some industry players. Naomi is not cutting it as your agent. I mean you have like one a line per episode on that vomit inducing soap and she only booked you one commercial. You're not getting any younger." Daniel fetched the Porsche's key and vacated the bedroom.

Castiel buttoned up the dark grey vest he donned and followed his boyfriend at a slow pace. Now that Daniel was going to have an integral role in a film with a budget over $100 million would he still want him around? Cas swallowed hard. He would remain working for the soap until something better came along. But how long would that be? Daniel was correct. Cas was almost twenty three and his resume was not impressive at all. He wouldn't dream of getting rid of Naomi as his agent. She was caring and loaned him money, when he and Daniel couldn't come up with their condo's rent.

Daniel drove the vintage Porsche through the congested streets of Hollywood Blvd. Castiel didn't want to kill his boyfriend's jubilant mood but what he had to say couldn't wait. "We barely have half of the rent money for next month and I don't know how you're going to make the car's payment." He gazed outside the passenger window.

The Brit rolled his eyes. "You can be quite the buzz kill." He momentarily glanced at his boyfriend, who frowned at the moment.

"Sorry, love…don't worry. I'm getting my first paycheck next week. I'm buying the car and will pay for the next two months' rent."

Castiel whipped his head to the left. "What?! There are more pressing things to pay for…like your massive credit cards debt! You have a problem, Daniel. You don't know how to manage money."

"Life is too fucking short to live it worrying over money. I plan on buying this car and that's final. I've always wanted to own a sexy car like this one."

They arrived at the club. A valet attendant waited for Daniel to hand him the key. Castiel was livid with his boyfriend. He hated the materialistic and frivolous side to Daniel. He was surprised to see them last so long as a couple. They were complete opposites.

Daniel knew Castiel was furious with him. He playfully placed a black fedora over Castiel's head. "There much better, love. Now your sex hair won't be distracting this evening." The couple walked a few steps. Daniel gave his name to the man in the front of the building and the bald man in an expensive suit bade them entrance.

A statuesque waitress dressed in a crimson and black negligee appeared in front of them carrying a tray. She offered two welcome shots to the newly arrived duo. Daniel gulped his down and Castiel drank his Sparkling Blueberry sake in two sips. She led them to a table by the wall close to the DJ booth. Calvin Harris was the guest DJ and played house music.

The tables were arranged in a U shape form making room in the center for dancing. Instead of seats, white couches used by the patrons and the tables were beds. Daniel and Castiel walked by a cage where a tall muscular man dressed in spandex danced provocatively in a cage. This was so not Cas' scene.

When they reached the reserved table for the movie crew, everyone stood up to greet them. Daniel got along famously with his colleagues. He introduced Castiel to everyone as a friend. This didn't escape the younger man's attention. Maybe Daniel hadn't come out to the director and crew yet? Castiel didn't plan on ever hiding who he was. If it cost him a job then fuck it. He was gay and proud and would never hide it from anyone.

He sat between the actress, who got the female lead role and the film's cinematographer. They seemed alright and not stuck up. The girl was friendly and complimented Cas' fedora. Daniel socialized with one of the producers across from Castiel.

"When is Henry arriving? He is the movie's fucking star!" one of the actors yelled. The club was packed and it was hard to hear one's own voice over the loud sound system.

Henry Silver's clenched hands dug into his bed sheets. The scent of sex permeated the air. His lover kissed him longingly on the lips before removing himself from him. Dean Winchester's perspiring toned body slid against Henry's on the bed. Dean yanked the condom from his satiated cock, tied it and tossed it in the bedroom wastebasket.

"Aren't we expected at that stupid celebration for the movie?" Dean asked as he ran a hand over his six pack. He finally caught his breath.

Henry wiped semen from his own torso and thighs. All of the muscles in his entire body ached from the four hour workout he had this afternoon at the gym. One of the reasons he got the lead role in the movie was because his body was a work of art now. Plus the director, producers and casting directors really liked his chemistry with Daniel Hunter, who was set to play the villain. Henry smirked. Hunter was one sexy motherfucker.

"I know you don't like attending these events but it's good for both our careers. I'll introduce you to one of the producers, who will be at the club. Who knows and you'll get a small role in the movie. You need to add more gigs to your resume. A JC Penny catalog and Trojan commercial is kind of embarrassing Dean."

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! Now that you are a hot shot movie actor I'm not good for you?"

"Dean, I didn't mean to sound like a dick." Henry sat adjacent to his boyfriend of one year. The two of them met at a casting call for a two episode stint on _Teen Wolf_. Neither got the role but they ended up dating and three months later moved in together.

Dean licked his swollen lips. "You know what? Bite me, asshole!" He got up and went to shower.

The Winchester scrubbed apricot shampoo hard over his scalp. He knew Henry was going to leave him after his career took off. The dude was a fucking Greek God with his imposing height, sexy baby blues, perfectly chiseled features and the dimple on his chin which Dean loved biting. Henry was perfect looking and charismatic. His acting chops still needed improvement but his good looks and charisma helped him get acting gigs. Now he was going to be the protagonist in a superhero movie; while Dean got a catalog modeling gig here and there. The Trojan condom commercial has been the highlight of his fledgling acting career so far. He banged his head against the wet tiles.

Dean was not in a mood to go clubbing with Henry but the idea of gunning down some tequila shots appealed to him. When he entered the bedroom, Henry was already dressed. He looked hot as hell wearing a dark suit with a crimson tie. Dean never gave a shit about what people thought of how he dressed. He dressed in comfortable clothes that made him feel good. Fuck everyone else!

They arrived at the club in Dean's beloved 1967 Impala. Dean threatened the valet attendant with bodily harm if he dared to put a miniscule scratch on his baby. Dean put on his favorite brown aviator leather jacket. He wore black jeans and an olive green button down with a pair of black boots. He didn't give a shit if he was underdressed.

A sexy waitress greeted them and Dean grabbed both complimentary welcome shots and guzzled both down, one right after the other. He cringed. You could barely taste the liquor in them. A scantily clad female dancer danced and twirled seductively around a pole. She made eye contact with Dean and he winked at her. Henry pulled him through the crowded club towards the reserved table.

"Our superhero has arrived!" one of the crew members bellowed. Everyone applauded on the table except for Castiel, who wanted to leave since they arrived. Henry and Daniel stared at each other for about fifteen seconds. A table was vacated to Daniel's left for Henry. The Brit garnered all of Henry's attention. He forgot about Dean and didn't introduce him to the crew.

Dean narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before heading to the full bar. At least it was one of the perks for going to the club on a Saturday night. He ordered two Patron shots. He knew tonight was going to blow. Dean leaned against the bar and glanced at the long table. Henry and Daniel sat too close to each other and only spoke with one another. They were in their own world and oblivious to those around them. Dean gulped down both shots. They liquid burned as it slid down his throat.

The Winchester's hazel eyes landed on a bored looking guy, who sat across Henry and Daniel. The dude was around his age. He adjusted the black fedora which covered his head. Then he just pulled it away. The guy had amazing sex hair. Dean's fingers itched to run through the messy dark brown locks. The dude must have felt Dean's gaze on him because he stared at him. Dean was knocked back by the man's eyes. They were an indescribable blue. The orbs were electric. Dean left the bartender a tip and returned to the table. He needed to take a closer look of those amazing eyes.

He sat next to Henry across from Blue Eyes. The man nibbled on a crab cake and tapped his fingers on the table with his unoccupied hand. He looked Dean's way and gave him a half smile. Dean grinned back. All of a sudden, a voluptuous waitress twirled down with a long silk sheets hanging down from the thirty foot raised ceiling. She brought a champagne bottle down to the producer that way.

Dean's eyes landed on the receipt and they almost bulged out. "$500 for a bottle! That's highway robbery, man. There are hundreds of thousands of homeless people in this country, who are dying of hunger and you are paying that much for a fucking bottle!"

Henry told Dean to shut the hell up. Dean glared at him before leaving the table. He was pulled by a petite redhead with a pixy haircut to dance. He thought what the hell and danced to the house music. Dean hated this shit but it's what club goers preferred now a days. The dancing area was hot due to the large amount of dancers in such a small confined space. Dean maneuvered the girl so they could feel the waves of air and dry ice being emitted by the DJ booth. At least they cooled down a little. Dean danced two more songs with the pixy before escaping to the outdoor patio.

He removed his leather jacket and sat on the ground next to some dude, who was high as a kite. Dean noticed the stoner carried cigarettes and a lighter. He stopped smoking two years ago but every time he was stressed out he was tempted to smoke. He asked the drugged dude for a cigarette and in less than thirty seconds he was inhaling the addictive aroma of nicotine.

Dean closed his eyes and arched his head backwards. "Has anyone told you smoking can kill you?" a deep gravelly voice asked.

The Winchester opened his eyes and puffed on the cigarette one last time. He tossed half of it in front of his boots and stomped on it. He exhaled deeply releasing two smoke circles. "This is first time I smoke in two years."

"Not having a good nigh I gather," Blue Eyes motioned with his hand if he could join him on the ground. Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Castiel Novak by the way."

"Dean Winchester," he offered his hand to the brunet, who took it.

"So you're dating the superhero?"

"Yeah, we live together but I don't know if things are going to work out now that he's made it big." Dean banged the back of his lightly against the brick wall.

"I know exactly how you feel. Daniel is becoming more materialistic and into the whole Hollywood scene now that he's in the movie." Castiel tugged his right earlobe.

"So you're Hunter's boyfriend? I thought he came alone."

"I didn't want to come. I hate these things."

Dean stared at the other man and grinned. "Me, too; I would rather stay at home cook dinner and then read a script my agent sent me and then call it a night."

"Sounds wonderful"

The two men got to know each other. They laughed when they discovered both of them shared Naomi as an agent. Then moved to the topic of their significant others since Dean and Cas were afraid that fame would change them. The longest relationships both men had in their entire lives were with Daniel and Henry.

"Dude, we're overreacting. You'll see Hunter won't dump you. I mean you are really hot and seem like a sweet guy."

Castiel blushed. "Henry would be crazy to leave you. The two of you make a superhuman couple. You are the two most gorgeous people I have ever seen."

Dean chuckled. "Why don't we go to the bar…my treat?"

"I'd like that." Both Dean and Castiel inwardly smiled. The evening didn't turn out bad after all.

Daniel entered the men's bathroom in the second floor. He made sure no one was inside any of the stalls. He entered the last one and waited. He glanced at his watch and scowled. He'd been waiting for ten minutes. Where the bloody hell was he?

The Brit heard the shuffling of shoes and the click of the door being locked. His stall was pulled open and Henry appeared. "Took you long enough," Daniel whispered as he tugged Henry's red tie towards him. They shared a rough open mouth kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to May Baby 34, Gustin Azza, Snowin' You, Hunting With Angels and Kirsty Tonkss for reviewing chapter one and for the readers, who are following this new fic.**

Dean hummed "Whole Lotta Love" as he cut a thick slice of apple pie at the crafts service table on the set of one of the many Law and Order shows. Naomi finagled him a guest spot as a pet shop owner, who witnessed a murder and is interrogated by the male and female leads at the so called pet shop. Dean wasn't an animal lover but the scene called for him to feed a rat to a six foot long Burmese Python.

The struggling actor gobbled down the scintillating pie. He licked his lips after he was done to taste the remains of the cinnamon. A nerdy looking PA strolled up to him and informed Dean filming would begin in ten minutes. Dean smiled and nodded at the geeky dude.

Dean put on a pair of thick black framed glasses and removed the pendant he always wore. He placed it for safe keeping inside one of his dark pants' pockets. His character was a bit of a freaky guy. So the make-up and hair department greased his hair up, yellowed his teeth and applied toner and foundation to make him appear pale and enhance his freckles. The final touch was the glasses. In wardrobe, he was fitted to don a short sleeved red and black flannel shirt with camouflaged cargo shorts and black combat boots. Dean cringed the first time he gazed at himself in character on a mirror.

The Winchester was introduced to the show's protagonists. The chick seemed nice but the guy was a total douche nozzle. The dick believed he was a modern day Richard Burton or Laurence Olivier. Dean wanted to punch his lights out so badly. The director's claim to fame was a successful career as a child actor. Now he did his work behind the scenes.

Fred, the director set the scene for the three actors, who were to have speaking roles. Two extras were to portray pet shop customers. An adolescent boy was instructed to stand in front of an iguana tank and basically tap his forefinger against the glass every so often. The other extra was to mill around the puppy pen. At least the scene was being filmed at an actual pet shop. The store's owner stood sentry by a backdoor which led to a small office, bathroom and vet area, where the animals would be properly checked by a veterinarian, who would pay daily visits.

Earlier in the day, the shop owner illustrated to Dean how snakes were fed. The director brought the actor to the side. "We will only be able to do one take of you feeding the snake. Today happens to be its feeding day and we cannot feed it more than one rat. Cos then we'll have PETA up our asses. So make it work, alright?"

Dean nodded. How hard could it be feeding a small rat to a fucking snake? This would be easier than nuking a frozen pie. He needed to do a bang up job. Maybe from now on he would have an easier time booking guest gigs on TV shows.

The cameras and lighting were set up accordingly. The director stood behind the camera operator. He motioned for the pet shop owner to bring out Ce Ce, the python that was being used for the scene. Dean's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The sucker must be over six feet long. The shop owner placed it gently inside a large snake tank. "Take care of my girl. She is my prized possession. I'm gonna bring you her meal." The dude was weird. His eyes reminded Dean of Ce Ce's. Maybe they were related.

A minute later the weirdo reappeared with a medium sized cardboard box. Why such a huge box for a small rat? The man placed the box on top of a shelf which was where Dean's character would get it from. The owner disappeared through beaded curtains to the back office. He soon returned with a rolling chair. The man set it at the threshold and plopped his ass there.

Dean stood on the marked spot on the floor. Fred yelled action. Dean sauntered over to the snake tank. He tapped the glass and smirked as he gazed affectionately at the python. The script actually stated that was how he looked at the reptile. Dean had observed the pet shop owner all day long and that is who based his character on.

"Hey, Princess, you hungry? Daddy is going to feed you now." Dean brought his hand inside the tank and petted the snake's head. Earlier he'd been told these snakes are not poisonous.

The actor turned and headed towards the shelf. Dean grabbed the box and is surprised to see it is somewhat heavy. What the fuck's inside? He lifted the lid and jumped backwards and lets out a feminine shriek. Fred yells cut. "What's the matter?"

Dean's heart continues hammering against his chest. He wipes his sweaty palms on his camouflaged shorts. He almost dropped the box on the floor. Fred grabs it from him. "What the hell is that?! It looks like a mutant rat on steroids. I thought it was going to be like a standard lab rat."

"Look the shop provided the rat. Can we please go on?" Fred asked as he handed Dean the box with the rat that was the size of a cat…a fat one! Dean breathed in deeply and exhaled. He'd never told anyone but he was terrified of rats. He thought he was going to work with one of those white smallish rats. No, they had to give him one of those black ones with red beady eyes, huge ass pink tail and a long and fat body.

The show's lead actor made his presence known. "If he's scared of rats then he shouldn't have taken the role. I better not miss my private yoga lesson that is scheduled to start in three hours. I thought it was going to be an easy day."

Dean rolled his eyes. God he wanted to kick the douche's ass from here to Cuba. Dean gritted his teeth. "I'll do it." Dean tried to calm himself. He motioned to Fred that he was ready to resume the scene.

Dean grabs the box from the shelf again. He lifts the lid and tries to hold down the slice of apple pie he ate a little while ago. From now he will never eat right before a scene. The fucking rat had the audacity to sit on its hind legs with its front ones dangling in front of it. The fucker must be morbidly obese. It eyed Dean with nasty beady eyes.

Dean's hands trembled inside of the box as they circled the rat's midsection. "Come on, Winchester…grow a pair, man!" Dean thought to himself.

He retrieves the fat ass rodent from the box and moves towards the snake tank. Ce Ce is already slithering closer to the front. Her tongue dashing in and out as the fat rat squiggles in Dean's hands. He needed to use both hands to carry it. "Here you go, sweetie. You're having quite a feast today." Dean's surprised his voice didn't come out shaky.

Dean was about to place the rat inside the snake tank. The furry bastard sunk its teeth into Dean's right thumb. Dean yelped in pain and dropped Ratty McFatty. Blood dripped from the bite. The rat for being obese was quite quick and disappeared off somewhere. Fred yelled cut and the shop owner cursed, as he searched for the rodent.

The show's lead actor started mumbling under his breath that now he was forced to cancel his yoga session. People around him rolled their eyes. Most of the crew surrounded Dean. "Are you ok, man?" Fred asked.

"My entire thumb is feeling numb."

"Shit maybe the rat bit into a nerve," a PA suggested.

"We'll have one of the PAs drive you to the hospital. We're going to hire someone else to do the scene. Sorry, man but you'll still get paid at least," Fred informed Dean.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Good luck with that and I hope you don't get rabies or the plague," the director said before calling the studio.

"Sheesh what the fuck," Dean whispered to himself.

Castiel was bone weary tired. He'd worked the morning shift at the library and then took the subway to a potato chip commercial Naomi got him. The commercial would air nationally and the pay check was pretty decent. The shoot took twelve hours. He'd told Daniel he would most likely stay at a nearby motel. Castiel changed his mind and headed home. Daniel was off this week from shooting the film. Cas wanted to spend as much time as possible with his boyfriend.

Cas unlocked the front door. He rubbed his tired eyes. His body begged for a hot shower and a ten hour nap. He threw the condo keys on a bowl and headed to the bedroom. Castiel stopped on the spot. Panting was coming from the bedroom he shared with Daniel. Sometimes his boyfriend woke up at six in the morning to do pull ups.

Castiel slipped in through the door which was slightly open. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. The bedroom reeked of sex and the panting came from two different people. Cas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Daniel wouldn't be unfaithful to him. Castiel turned on the lights and bile rose up his throat.

The two men on the rumpled bed ceased what they were doing and stayed frozen. Daniel was eating Henry Silver out. Henry's current position reminded Castiel of a rotisserie chicken. "Get off my bed…the both of you two timing snakes!" Castiel's eyes never left Daniel's shocked orbs.

Daniel removed his mouth from Henry's ass hole and Henry leapt from the bed. He covered his groin with silk sheets which must have fallen earlier from the bed. Castiel's nostrils flared. "How could you do this to me, you selfish, arrogant, narcissistic, materialistic jerk?!"

"I can explain, love," Daniel remained nude as he approached his incensed boyfriend.

Castiel saw Henry head for his clothes with the corner of his eye. He rushed towards the two timing rat bastard and grabbed his clothes. Cas swiftly opened the window and tossed the garments outside.

"Hey!" Henry screamed.

"Get the fuck out of here! Dean is too good for you. Leave now before I do something I will end up regretting with a butcher knife!" Castiel shoved the taller man hard through the threshold.

"I don't have clothes on!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Castiel continued pushing Henry out of the apartment until the man was outside in the hallway. Cas slammed the door in his face. He almost caught the bastard's dick with the door.

Daniel shimmied into black boxer briefs and entered the living room. "Castiel, love…you weren't meant to see that."

"No shit, Sherlock! How long has this been going on?" Castiel said as he headed to the bedroom. He yanked open the walk in closet door and gazed maliciously inside.

"The affair began the night at the club."

Castiel tugged his hair. "I should've known. God I was so fucking stupid! The two of you only had eyes for each other that night. Henry ignored Dean the entire evening and you did the same with me."

Cas pulled out Daniel's favorite Tom Ford suit. He threw it on the floor and unzipped his jean's zipper. "What the fuck are you doing, Castiel?" Daniel was afraid to find out.

Castiel whipped out his cock, held it with his right hand and aimed it on the two thousand dollar suit. "No, don't you dare! That's my favorite suit!"

"That's the whole point asshole!" Castiel peed on the suit. He felt immense satisfaction knowing he was destroying something Daniel loved.

"You never loved me. You love yourself, your expensive clothes and precious car! I fucking hate you and wish I could go back to the day we met and undo things from that moment on."

"Castiel, I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you this way. I planned on telling you about Henry. I didn't want you to find us in the act." Daniel sat on the bed. "You're too good for me. When you gave me your virginity, I thought to myself that I didn't deserve someone so precious."

"Ugh, don't remind me! Just answer me one thing. Were there others besides Henry?"

"No, I swear."

"I want you to leave. You have half an hour to pack your belongings and get the hell out. You better not be here by the time I get back. Good bye, Daniel. I hope to never see you again. I hope your movie flops and your dick falls off." Castiel left the apartment. God he sounded like a teenage girl breaking up with her first boyfriend.

Castiel rode the elevator down. He wondered where the hell Henry, the weasel went. He was thrown out of the apartment naked. Fuck him! Cas' eyes landed on Daniel's beloved Porsche. The shiny sleek vehicle was stationed across the street. Castiel eyed the area and thank God for small miracles, the street was deserted.

He smirked as he crossed the street. Castiel retrieved his keys from his pocket and scratched the passenger and driver's doors. Then he searched for something and found the perfect item on the first floor of a brick apartment building. Castiel grabbed the flower pot and scurried back to the car. He held it high in the air before dropping it on the windshield. Cas smiled as he observed the entire glass crack. Oh what he wouldn't give to see Daniel's face, when he discovered his baby's vandalized state.

Castiel chose to sit on the sidewalk a block away. Twenty minutes later, he heard an inhuman scream. Cas grinned and started to feel a little better. Daniel found his beloved. He inhaled deeply before standing up. He whistled as he made his way to his favorite local coffee shop.

Dean finally got home at eight pm. He received three stitches after getting the rat bite disinfected. The doctor in the ER prescribed penicillin for him to take to prevent any infection and pain killers. His thumb remained numb. Fucking rat! Dean loathed the nasty vermin more than ever now. The Winchester decided to surprise his boyfriend, who was on break from filming by making him his favorite dinner, spicy vegan sloppy Joes. Dean retrieved hamburger buns from the pantry. Henry informed him this morning that he was going to run lines with Daniel.

Dinner was ready a half hour later. Dean texted Henry but received no answer. He opened a bottle of beer and sat on the couch to watch "Dexter". Dean's stomach growled. He glanced at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock. He wasn't going to wait any longer for his boyfriend. He prepared himself a sloppy Joe and scarfed it down along with another beer. Dean licked his lips in appreciation of his fine culinary skills. Where the fuck was Henry? It wasn't like him not to notify Dean where he was.

Dean remembered it was time for his next dose of the antibiotics. He swallowed two penicillin tablets along with a pain killer. The medicine combined with the beer made him drowsy. In no time he fell asleep on the couch.

The actor woke up at seven in the morning. He wiped drool from his chin and stretched his back as he got off the sofa. Dean jumped, when he realized Henry sat on a recliner staring at him. "Dude, when the hell did you get in?"

Henry wore jogging pants and a Metallica shirt Dean had given him for his birthday last year. The guy had circles under his eyes and was in desperate need of a shave. Henry swallowed hard. "Dean, please sit down. There is something I need to tell you."

Dean sat on one of the sofa's armrests. "What is it, man?"

"Shit I don't know how to say this." Henry stood up and paced the living room.

"Dude, just spill it! You're making me dizzy." Dean had an idea where this conversation was heading.

"I've been seeing someone behind your back." Henry stood against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Say what?! I knew you were going to toss me away like a bad habit but I wasn't expecting this!" Dean got up and stood face to face with his spineless and unfaithful ex-boyfriend. "Who's the fucker?!"

"You don't need to know. I am so sorry. It wasn't my intention to cheat on you. Dean, believe me you're the last person I want to hurt. Our relationship means a lot to me. I officially came out to my family, when I met you." Henry's voice choked up.

"Please spare me the melodrama. Who is it? I need to know." Dean's nose touched Henry's.

"Daniel Hunter" Henry stared at the floor.

"Hunter? Really, man…that dude is a total asswipe, who is in love with himself. He's not that hot. He reminds me of a bulldog." Dean sat back down. "So that's who you were with last night?"

"Yes and the horrible part was when his boyfriend found us. I wanted the floor to swallow me."

"Serves you right, two timing mother fucker…I feel terrible for Castiel though. He's a pretty decent guy and doesn't deserve any of this shit. I don't deserve this."

"I know and I'm sorry. You can keep the apartment."

"Whatever" Dean disappeared into their former bedroom.

Henry waited five minutes to enter and pack his clothes. He yelled when his eyes landed on Dean, who was in the middle of throwing Henry's underwear outside the window. Henry opened the closet and instantly noticed most of his clothes were gone. "Shit, Dean!"

"Oops! Must be the medication I am taking after a fucking mutant rat bit me yesterday during an acting gig. Oh yeah you wouldn't know anything about that since you were too damn busy getting fucked up the ass by the bulldog!"

"Dean, I had no idea. Are you ok?" Henry tried approaching his ex.

"Don't come near me! Just get the fuck out of my sight! After all I did for you so you can get to this point of your career; this is the thanks I get? You're an ungrateful dick. You and Hunter deserve each other. Maybe you'll end up killing each other fighting over, who gets to use the mirror and hair gel first."

Henry grabbed a suitcase and stuffed it with his toiletries, e-book reader, laptop, passport and few clothes Dean didn't manage to throw away. "Dean, I apologize again and thanks for everything you did for me."

"Fuck you, Henry"

Henry vacated the apartment. Dean being the masochist he is looked down to see Henry walk away. His former lover was about to approach his clothes on the grass but stopped when a French bulldog, who belonged to one of their neighbors, stood by one of his favorite designer shirts and shat on it. Dean cracked up. Henry must have heard him because he gazed up. Dean flipped him the bird before closing the window.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! FYI, I have no affiliation with the CW network.**

Valentine's Day sucked big, fat, hairy and sweaty donkey balls according to Dean Winchester. He hit the gym at seven am for an hour of strength training exercises. It was TV pilot season after all. He was desperate to get a role, even a small one in a new program. Dean wasn't picky. The young actor didn't care if it was a recurring role in a sitcom or hour long drama. He needed a distraction from his shitty life. Dean worked six hours daily at his Uncle Bobby's auto shop. The Winchester was in another world, when his hands were covered in grease and motor oil. He never ceased getting tired of the immense satisfaction he always felt, when he brought an engine back to life.

At nights he worked part time as a bartender at his friend, Benny's bar, The Bayou. Dean would return home between two and three in the morning; dead tired. That was how his life rolled these days. He moved out of the apartment he shared with Henry, the two timing skunk. Too many memories haunted him there. The sad part was Dean believed the guy to be hopelessly in love with him. Henry actually wasn't as much of a shitty actor as Dean considered him to be. He had him fooled. While Dean continued sacrificing his own career so Henry could make it big; the jackass was fucking Daniel "the bulldog" Hunter behind his back.

Dean called Benny to inform him he wouldn't be coming in to the bar that evening. He would throw up over the bar counter watching all the sappy couples looking at each other with big dopey calf eyes. Benny understood and told Dean if he wanted to talk; his cellphone would be on all evening. Dean thanked him before ending the call.

The actor wiped a hand over his scruffy face. He desperately was in need of a good shave but wasn't in the mood to. Two months had passed since the morning Henry; the asswipe dumped his ass in a callous manner. Yeah, the dirty rat two timed him but for most of their relationship, the man worshipped Dean. Things changed, when Henry was called back for a second audition for the superhero movie. His boyfriend emerged himself entirely into the Hollywood scene. Dean knew the inevitable was going to happen but not in the heart wrenching manner it occurred.

Dean officially came out to his dad, John and seventeen year old brother, Adam, when he took Henry to meet them in Lawrence, their hometown. John was a pretty damn good judge of character and it took him quite some time to warm up to his son's boyfriend. Dean was astounded over his old man handling his coming out with aplomb. John hugged him and told him he would never stop loving him. Adam smirked upon meeting his brother's partner. He whispered to Dean, "I always knew, bro." Dean smacked him across the head.

After Henry cut his heart out and stomped on it, Dean went back home for two weeks. John didn't tell him, "I told you so," as Dean expected. He lent his eldest child an ear to vent everything out. Adam wasn't a huge pain in the ass like little brothers are and would watch the _Star Wars_ trilogy with his older brother at night.

"It's his loss, bro. You will find your real soul mate once your heart is no longer broken. Karma is a bitch and he'll get his, when he least expects it," Adam said before launching three popcorn kernels inside his mouth.

Dean grinned. "When did you get so smart, baby brother?"

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're my brother. What's family for."

Dean hadn't cried at all through the entire ordeal but he chose that exact moment to start blubbering like a psychiatric patient. He startled Adam as he hurled himself at him. The teenager's blue eyes bulged out. He did what came instinctively and enveloped his arms across his older brother. He patted Dean's back while his brother sobbed loudly. John entered the family room. "I'll go get ice cream."

The Winchester is hauled back to the present. His emerald eyes scan his small apartment. The place is literally a pigpen. Take out cartons litter the floor and Bud Light bottles clutter the coffee table. You can't even see the piece of glass furniture. Dean sniffs the air. There is a funky smell and it's coming from him. He sniffs under his left arm and squirms. When was the last time he did laundry? It's been almost a whole month. Dean cleans the studio apartment and scrubs the floor religiously, as well as the bathtub and toilet. He leaves everything sparkling. He heads to his small bedroom and dumps almost his entire wardrobe which isn't much to begin with inside a sack he uses to transport his dirty laundry.

Half an hour later, Dean finds himself at La Fiesta Coin Laundry in North Western Avenue. He has one load in one of the washing machines and another in a dryer. Dean is surprised to see the place packed on Valentine's evening. All of the machines are being used. The main reason Dean chose this particular Laundromat was because of the establishment's infamous spicy chicken quesadillas. Henry hated coming here for that exact reason. Dean always stuffed himself with two of the scintillating appetizers.

He strolled over to the counter that was situated on the back of the vast place. He sat on a stool and ordered two quesadillas and a melon shake. He winked at the pretty brunette, who took his order. The girl blushed before disappearing through the swinging door which led to the kitchen area. Dean chuckled. He ran a hand over his jaw. Jesus the skin there felt like sandpaper. He was so shaving tomorrow morning. He resembled a hobo now.

Five minutes later, Lucia, the pretty waitress with big honey colored eyes gave him a plate with two sizzling spicy quesadillas. She placed a small bowl of cheese and jalapeno lathered nacho chips next to the plate and then the shake. Dean thanked her. Lucia probably took pity on him. He looked like shit and was alone on Valentine's. "Gracias, Lucy," Dean said before devouring three nacho chips.

At least his normally hearty appetite returned with a vengeance that evening. Dean quickly swallowed the chips and stuffed his mouth with about five all at once. Suddenly, he felt heat come from the formerly unoccupied stool to his left. Dean heard someone chuckle heartily. "Someone's ravenous" Dean remembered that sexy, gravelly voice from the night at the club.

He turned to his left to gaze at Castiel Novak. The man must have recently cut his hair. It was closely cropped and he was clean shaven. Dean's complete opposite. Castiel could pass as a teen. He donned a tight black Metallica t-shirt, faded blue jeans which weren't making a good job at camouflaging his impressive package. "Oh God, I need to get laid soon!" Dean's brain and dick screamed at him. Black Nike flip flops adorned Cas' perfect feet. Since when was he into feet? Oy vey Dean fervently hoped he wasn't starting a foot fetish now.

His mouth remained stuffed with nachos, cheese and jalapenos. Dean stayed frozen like one of the human statues from Caesar's Palace in Vegas gawking at the other actor. God the dude's eyes were out of this world. Castiel tilted his head to the side. Was that fucking adorable or what? Dean wanted to kick himself. He must resemble Alvin, the chipmunk with his stuffed cheeks. He chewed and swallowed the nachos. He washed the heavy food with half of the melon shake.

"Hey, man! How are you feeling?" Dean rolled his eyes. Of course he knew how poor Castiel was feeling; fucking horrible. The dude got the ugly end of the stick by finding Henry and the bulldog in the act. "Sorry that was a stupid question."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking. You look horrible." Castiel sat on the adjacent stool. Lucia approached him with her ever present smile. "I'll have what he's having please." The girl nodded and left.

"Geez, Cas, you sure know how to make a guy feel special," Dean said before attacking his first quesadilla.

"Life goes on; you cannot remain walking around like a zombie. You need to take better care of yourself. I can tell you don't sleep due to those," Castiel pointed at the dark, heavy bags underneath Dean's emerald eyes. "I remember your eyes were so vibrant before what happened. Now they're dull. Dean, it blows what those assholes did to us but you need to move on. It will take time but you'll get through it."

Dean swallowed down the last of the quesadilla. He licked the melted cheese from his fingers. "Thanks, man. It's just he was my first boyfriend. I came out after meeting him and he did the same. I thought we were destined to be together forever." Dean laughed. "I sound like a fucking sixteen year old girl. I'm pathetic."

Lucia brought Castiel his food and drink. "How are you handling things so well? You look great."

Castiel pondered the question for a few seconds. "I choose not to think about it. I had the bed Daniel and I shared donated to Good Will. There was no way in freaking Hell I would sleep on it after catching them in the act on it." Castiel frowned and shook his head.

"I admire you, man cos I would have castrated both of them on the spot." Dean finished drinking his shake and ordered another one.

"I peed on Daniel's favorite suit and keyed his Porsche," Castiel stated. He bit into a quesadilla.

Dean laughed loud. He didn't stop for a good two minutes. Once he sobered up, he wiped tears from his eyes. "Thanks, man. I haven't laughed like this in a long time." He patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"I am glad I was able to make you laugh and forget your troubles for a little while at least." Castiel's big electric blue eyes were glued to Dean's. They remained staring at each other. Dean nervously licked his lips and Castiel gazed down to them. Lucia interrupted their moment by bringing them their checks.

Dean blinked himself out of the daze he was in. Castiel resumed eating his food. Five minutes later, Dean went to get a load from the dryer and to put the second load in it. Castiel followed. "Are you finished with the washing machine? When I got here all were being used."

"No problem, man. Why don't you help me unload and speed things up?" Dean cursed at himself. Having someone else sort through his laundry was intimate. He cringed inwardly. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Bless Castiel, his face remained neutral. He dropped his laundry bag on the floor in front of the washing machine. Dean opened the door of the dryer and dumped the dried clothes over an empty counter. Castiel waited to load Dean's other clothes in the vacated dryer. Dean smiled and when he turned to help Cas, he blushed ferociously. A pair of satin panties dangled in between two of his long fingers. He fought not to laugh in Dean's face. "These yours?"

Dean removed them violently from Castiel's hold and tossed them inside the dryer. "Had you figured out for a Hello Kitty hipster briefs kind of gal."

"Fuck you," Dean said it with no malice and joined Castiel laughing.

After Castiel finished putting his clothes inside the washing machine, his cellphone rang. "It's Naomi. She said she has a pilot she wants me to audition for." He excused himself and scurried outside of the Laundromat to receive better reception.

Dean discreetly stared at the guy's denim clad ass. Motherfucker has a sweet round, hard ass and he is definitely packing heat with his dick. OK Dean, get your mind out of the gutter. Castiel might not be showing it but he is nursing a broken heart and so are you. You need to get laid that's all.

Castiel returned with a huge smile adorning his handsome face. "She's e-mailing me the pages I will audition for later this evening. Naomi says there is a huge possibility the CW will pick it as a series for the fall season."

Dean stopped folding a pair of white socks he uses, when he goes to the gym. "Wait is it the cheap _Roswell_ slash _One Tree Hill_ knock off?"

"Yeah, the same one," Castiel replied as he stood across from Dean.

"She sent me some pages this morning. I don't know if that's the right thing for me, man." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey it won't hurt. Katherine Heigl got her start in _Roswell_." Castiel told his fellow actor. "What role are you trying out for?"

"I'm trying out for Jesse and Tyler," Dean answered.

"Naomi instructed me only to audition for the role of Tyler." Castiel played with a loose string from his t-shirt.

"Well she should know better. Naomi's probably read the script. I haven't read it yet. I guess it won't hurt to audition. I know I won't get the part but will give it a try."

"You need to start having faith in yourself, Dean. I know you will become a successful actor. You deserve it." Castiel gave Dean half a smile.

Dean melted a little inside and blushed. Castiel knew the exact words to say to make him feel better. He definitely planned to hang out with the guy. They could become great friends. Dean sure needed one, especially someone, who'd gone through the same ordeal he did.

"How about we meet up at the auditions next week and then hang out afterwards?" Dean suggested.

"I'd like that," Castiel smiled genuinely at him. The two men exchanged numbers.

Dean felt like throwing up after he finished the two hour long audition process. He first read for Jesse, the female protagonist's brother character and then for Tyler, the male lead, who happened to be an extra-terrestrial, who resembled a normal everyday teen. Dean didn't like the casting director, a beady eyed baboon looking fucker, who gave him the vibe of a sexual predator. The series' producers were present and went over the lines with Dean. They were nice at least and made him feel at ease in no time. The casting dick wad, Lucifer just sat with his arms and ankles crossed sipping a latte and watching Dean as if he was an insect under a magnifying glass.

Naomi instructed Dean to shave. She told him not to touch his hair which had grown in the last couple of months. It was the same exact haircut Dean sported during what John named his twink years. The hair made him appear boyish and he could easily pass as a seventeen year old. After the never ending audition for both roles, the producers gave Dean accolades and Lucifer remained silent.

Dean's palms were sweaty. His hands trembled. Dean ran them through his bangs. He hated having his hair this way but Naomi told him she would kick his ass if he got it cut. "We'll be calling the actors, who get the roles within a week," one of the producers informed Dean. He nodded and thanked everyone in the room.

The Winchester decided to stay in the crazy waiting area where over one hundred actors sat going over their lines. He told Cas he would wait for him to do his audition and then the two of them would hang out. Castiel popped out of the crowd as if Dean had conjured him with his thoughts. "Hey, Cas, you ready to kick butt in your audition?"

"I guess." Castiel's eyes watched all of the young actors. He was nervous as hell.

Ninety minutes passed in which the two of them got to know each other better. "Castiel Novak!"

"Shit," Castiel uttered low.

"You're going to knock them dead. Break a leg, dude." Dean gave Cas two thumbs up. Castiel smiled and headed into the room being used for auditioning.

He took a deep breath before entering the room. An assistant to the producers held the door opened for him. Castiel thanked her. He put on a beige trench coat Naomi insisted he wear. The character of Tyler was an outcast at school and he needed to look it. "Hello," Cas said as he eyed the room's three occupants.

The trio greeted him back. Lucifer perked up as soon as he saw the young man enter the room. He swiftly grabbed the kid's head shot. The glossy 8 x 10 did not do him justice. Lucifer turned the picture around to read the guy's resume. "Castiel Novak?"

Castiel stood against a wall and nodded. "How come I've never seen you at any other auditions? With those big baby blues I would remember you."

Cas didn't like the way the blond man was eyeing him; like he was a juicy turkey drumstick lathered in gravy for Thanksgiving dinner. Lucifer whispered to the female producer. "I think we have found our Tyler. This kid's eyes are other worldly just like the character's very own in the script." Lucifer stared at Castiel again and licked his lips lasciviously. This kid was hot as hell. With luck on his side, Lucifer would have him in his bed tonight. The kid looked desperate enough to do anything for the role.

Lucifer gazed down the resume until he found Castiel's date of birth. "Good so you are 22. You can genuinely pass for sixteen or seventeen…lucky you." At least the guy was of legal age.

The female producer's cellphone started buzzing. She immediately answered the call. Castiel believed this was not a good sign. The woman hung up and got on her feet. She motioned for the male producer to follow her outside. "Luc, you are gonna have to audition Castiel. Sorry kid but our other casting director just went into labor. We have to take over the auditions for the female roles."

Castiel swallowed hard. For some reason he didn't want to stay alone with the strange Lucifer guy. The male producer wished him luck before heading out. Lucifer stood up and sauntered over to a fidgety Castiel. "There is no reason to be scared of me. It will be beneficial for you to befriend me." He caressed Castiel's jaw with the pad of his right thumb.

Cas stepped to the side. He wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room. His eyes became rounder and bigger. Lucifer chuckled. "Relax, let's start from the scene in which Tyler heals Jesse's broken ankle and Tamara realizes something is up with the school recluse."

Castiel closed his eyes and composed himself. Lucifer read Jesse's lines. He was impressed with Cas' natural delivery of his lines. For a moment the casting director believed the actor in front of him was a confused and lonely teenage boy coming to grips of being an alien. Thirty minutes later, Lucifer finished the audition.

"I'm impressed, Castiel." He walked over to the actor; too close for Cas' comfort.

"Thanks," Castiel nervously licked his chapped lips.

Lucifer misinterpreted this and held the back of the blue eyed man's neck. Castiel tried shoving him away but the man had an iron grip on him. Lucifer's fat and wet lips attacked his. Castiel felt like gagging. He kneed the man on his crotch. Lucifer released him. "What the fuck you little punk; do you know who I am?"

Dean opted that moment to listen behind the closed doors. He was nervous for Castiel and wanted to hear how the audition was going. Hmm strange it was awfully quiet in there. Then he heard raised voices.

"I don't give a fuck who you are? You can be the Pope's illegitimate love child and I wouldn't give a damn!" Castiel's fists itched to hit the sexual deviant in front of him.

"My father is Zachariah Milton, the President of the CW. You better do the smart thing and do as I say. You don't want to be blacklisted do you? I can convince my old man to give you the role of Tyler with a snap of my fingers."

"Not that way. I want to get the role for my talent and nothing else." Castiel was close to the door.

Lucifer corralled him next to it. He inhaled Cas' neck and licked a stripe down on it. "God you are so fucking hot. I can't wait to have you wear a tight little leather dress and have you spank me into submission before riding your sweet ass."

"You're disgusting!"

"Turn me down and kiss your career good bye. I will make sure you never work in this town again. So what will it be?"

The door burst open, revealing a fuming mad Dean Winchester. He jogged up to Lucifer and swung his closed fist at him; clocking the sicko on his right eye. Lucifer cowered against the wall and covered his throbbing eye. He cackled.

"Oh are you two dating? Not a smart thing to bring your Neanderthal boyfriend to an audition." Lucifer got a better look at Dean. "Wait a minute, you auditioned earlier. Well let me tell you something, son, you didn't get the part. As a matter of fact, neither did you Castiel."

"How about we call the cops and accuse of sexual assault?" Dean threatened the dick as he stood in front of Castiel.

"There are no witnesses and the police will not take the word of a starving actor over one of Hollywood's most powerful executive's son. When they ask about the black eye, I will say I fell in the shower," Lucifer smirked.

"Fuck you, you fugly baboon looking fucker!" Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's hand. "I'm going to tell everyone I meet at auditions what a sick pervert you are."

"You do that and I will guarantee neither you nor Castiel will ever find a gig. The two of you will be lucky to get jobs as commercial extras. Now get out before I call security!"

Castiel stuck his middle finger out at the man before allowing Dean to lead him out of the room. Why was he having such rotten luck lately?

Dean drove them to the Bayou in his Impala. He introduced Castiel to Benny and the two hit it off immediately. He was relieved because he planned on keeping Cas as a friend and Benny was the closest thing he had to a best friend. The Cajun told the duo drinks were on the house. Dean thanked him. The Winchester made sure Cas was doing better after Lucifer almost mauled him. Castiel nodded and affirmed his new friend he was alright.

Dean showed Cas how to play pool for a while. Benny motioned for the two of them to come to the bar counter. Two plates with juicy bacon cheeseburgers and thick curly fries waited for them. Dean devoured his meal and washed it down with a mug of beer. Castiel ate half of his burger. His stomach was still a mess after what he went through a few hours ago. A small LED TV hung by the bar counter. The station that was on played "Access Hollywood" and the first story happened to be the new romance of hot co-stars, Henry Silver and Daniel Hunter. The two fuckers were flaunting their new romance in public.

Castiel dropped the fry he was about to pop in his mouth. His pallor turned green. Dean was about to say something but the dark haired man rocketed out of his bar stool and jetted off to the bathroom. "You better check up on him, brother," Benny said.

Dean entered the men's bathroom and heard retching coming from the last stall. "Cas?" He received no answer and heard more retching. Dean opened the stall's door which was unlocked. Castiel knelt in front of the toilet emptying everything from his stomach. Dean sat behind the blue eyed man and threads his fingers lightly over his hair. With his other hand he stroked Cas' back.

"It's ok; man…I'm here for you." Dean whispered.

Several minutes passed and Castiel had nothing else to regurgitate. He sat against the wall. Dean got up. He returned immediately with a wad of wet paper towels. He used half of them to wipe the corners of Castiel's mouth and the rest to cool the man's forehead and neck. "Feeling better?" He sat next to his friend.

Castiel nodded. "Thanks" Dean was shocked to feel Cas' body tremble. He looked down and saw the man was crying. Castiel bit his lower lip. "I have not shed a tear during any of this: Daniel's betrayal and now this. Why am I destined to be a lonely failure?" His sobs racked his body.

"Come here," Dean murmured. Castiel leaned against his shoulder. Dean slid his arms around the crying man's shoulders. His chin rested on Cas' head. "You're a remarkable person, Castiel Novak. I know you will make it as a successful actor and I will be with you all the way." He kissed the top of Castiel's head. The shorter man clung to him.

"At least I discovered you're not an android, man. Now you are acting like a normal person after they had their heart ripped out."

Castiel surprised Dean by chuckling. Dean smiled. He hated seeing Cas devastated. It felt good to know he was doing a good job of making him feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean poured vodka and tequila into a metal shaker at Benny's bar. He winked and grinned at a sexy blonde, whose friends were celebrating her bachelorette party. Dean enjoyed bartending on these particular nights because he would leave the bar with at least two hundred dollars' worth of tips in his pockets. The blonde was already hammered. A toy tiara tilted to the side of her head. Dean slid the martini glass in front of the bride to be. She blew an air kiss at him before slamming down the entire drink. Her girlfriends clapped and yelled at her.

"I'm surprised your Siamese twin isn't here tonight," Benny said. He chewed a toothpick in between his teeth as he wiped the bar counter with a burgundy towel.

"It's his last day at the soap. Some of the cast members were treating him to a going away dinner." Dean poured tequila into a dozen shot glasses.

"Hmm…the guy sure has rotten luck. Maybe you can console him. Catch my drift, brother?" Benny nudged Dean's shoulder.

"Nah, man; I am not ready for that and neither is he. Cas is different." He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. This specific pose defined his muscled arms to perfection. The tight dark crimson t-shirt he donned helped Dean look even hotter. The majority of the bachelorette party ogled and flirted with him all night. "He's special. I know he is still nursing a broken heart and so am I." He ran a hand through his long bangs. "Fuck have I told you how much I despise my hair this way?"

Benny laughed. "Every day, my man," he says as he taps Dean on the shoulder.

"Naomi, better call me soon with news on the fucking audition. I plan on cutting my hair this Friday." Dean returned to the bachelorette party. He smirked, when his eyes landed on the tip jar. It was filled to the brim with dollar bills.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Who could be calling at this time? Dean glanced at his watch which read: 10:12 pm. Dean read Naomi's number. He popped four peanuts in his mouth. Dean tended to overeat, when feeling anxious. "Hey, Naomi! What's up?"

"Please tell me you haven't cut your hair?"

Dean bit his lower lip. "Are you asking because I got the part?"

"Yes, kiddo! Congrats you are Jesse!"

"Oh my fraking God! Am I dreaming?" Dean was in denial.

"No, Dean…you know I don't like to kid around. Jodie Mills, one of the show's producers called me fifteen minutes ago."

"This is so fucking awesome! Thanks, Naomi!"

"You earned it with your hard work and dedication. I need to call Castiel. Jodie wants him to audition again. This time with the girl, who will portray Tamara."

"Cas got a callback? Things didn't go so well in his audition." Dean was astounded to say the least.

"Jodie knows Lucifer Milton's reputation. Plus, they couldn't find the right Tyler."

"Cas really needs some good news. I'll let you go so you can call the guy. Thanks again, Naomi."

"No problem, kiddo…I'll e-mail you the whole pilot script tomorrow morning. Have a good night."

"You, too" Dean shoved the cellphone in his jean's back pocket. Dean was so ecstatic, he hopped on the bar counter. "I got the gig! Woo Hoo!" He pumped his fists up in the air.

Benny shook his head and allowed his friend to have his moment. Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" started playing. Dean danced and gave the bachelorette party an impromptu show a la "Coyote Ugly". The women went wild and hollered. At the end of the song, a storm of dollar bills rained over Dean's perspiring body. This was the best night he'd had in a long time.

After his going away dinner party, Castiel headed to Carl's Gym. The place was a small rat hole located half a mile from his apartment. Cas liked going there because there were hardly any people hogging the equipment and machines, whenever he arrived. Castiel greeted Carl, the owner/manager. He rapidly changed into thin black t-shirt, blue jogging pants and beat up sneakers before heading to a treadmill. Castiel pulled a navy blue skully over his bed hair.

The struggling actor set the machine to a high speed. Rigorous exercising always relieved his monstrous stress level. Today was his last day at the soap. Soap operas were becoming extinct and cutting on their budgets in order to remain on the air. Unfortunately, Cas got the short end of the stick and he became one of the casualties. Tomorrow morning he would begin a job search for a new part time job. The money at the library wasn't going to cut it.

Castiel was making a mental inventory of his grocery list, when his cell phone rang. He saw it was his agent and answered. "Hello, Naomi"

"Castiel, I have wonderful news, my boy!" Naomi yelled extremely chirpily.

Cas didn't want to get his hopes up but whenever his agent sounded this chipper; good tidings were at the door. Castiel continued jogging at a fast pace on the treadmill. "What is it?" Come to think of it; he hadn't auditioned for anything besides the stupid CW show.

"Jodie Mills called me earlier this evening. She wants you to come back for a second audition. This time you will read with the girl, who got the female lead." Naomi turned on her laptop to check for new e-mail messages.

"I do not want to cross paths with Lucifer Milton ever again. That man is a predator of the worst kind." Castiel's skin crawled.

"No, sweetheart…Jodie assured me he will not be present and apologized on his behalf. Castiel, you need to audition again. It's set up for tomorrow at noon. This could be your big break, kid."

"So Roman Polanski will not be involved in the casting process?" Castiel hoped to never see the baboon faced bastard's ugly mug ever again.

"I promise."

"Alright, I'll go to the audition. Did you send me the lines?"

"Yes, and break a leg, kid. I know you'll knock them dead." Naomi never told anyone but Castiel was her favorite client. The kid was so adorkable and endearing and she always had a soft spot for the underdog.

"Thanks, Naomi" Castiel hung up and wanted to jump up and down. He was so caught up in his mental celebration; he lost his balance and fell off the treadmill. Two boys in their late teens, who were taking a break at the boxing ring, cackled.

Castiel told them to fuck off, as he passed by the ring. He was in such a high; he wasn't going to allow the little twerps to burst his balloon. Cas showered at the gym and dressed. He sent a text to Dean with the news. Dean congratulated him and gave his friend good news of his own. Castiel was truly happy for the Winchester, who in a short period of time had become the closest thing he ever had to a best friend. The two young men agreed to meet at the Bayou tomorrow evening to celebrate. Dean assured Cas; the role had his name written all over it.

Cas was a bundle of nerves. He was so frazzled, he forgot to shave. By the time he realized it, Castiel was already sitting in the waiting area of the auditioning room. He skipped lunch because his stomach was in knots. The door opened and Jodie Mills appeared. She smiled at the actor and offered her hand. Castiel shook it gently.

"It's great to see you again, Castiel. I sincerely apologize for Milton's atrocious behavior. The idiot forgot there are cameras in the audition rooms and he was caught on video. His father became enraged upon hearing the news. Zachariah Milton is always riding a high morality horse."

"I've heard." Castiel allowed Jodie to lead him inside.

The other producer, Jason Kidman greeted Castiel. A pretty blonde girl, who was about 5'3 with vibrant amber eyes stood up and hugged him. Castiel returned the embrace awkwardly. "Castiel, meet Jo Harvelle. She got the role of Tamara, Tyler's leading lady."

"Pleasure to meet you, Jo" Castiel gave her a half smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jo said as she winked at him.

"OK, why the two of you don't rehearse for fifteen minutes before Castiel's audition," Jodie suggested.

Jo and Castiel went off to a corner. Jodie turned to Jason. "Was I right or what?"

Jason rolled his eyes. He hated when Jodie was right about anything. "Yes, I remember him now. How could I forget those eyes? They make a good looking couple and Jo wants to gobble him up. Who can blame her? He seems a tad eccentric just like Tyler is described in the script."

"I told you," Jodie rested her chin over her hand on the conference table. "Let's see how their reading goes before we make the final decision."

Castiel and Jo went through their lines together. Jo playfully rose on tiptoes and yanked the black skully covering Cas' hair. She ruffled his messy hair. Castiel swatted her hand away with a huge smile. The producers loved what they were seeing. The two young actors shared chemistry. Jodie glanced at Jason. Their eyes met and both producers nodded their heads.

Once the scene was over, Jodie and Jason got up and walked over to the couple. "That was really good. Well Castiel, it looks like you got the part," Jodie said.

"For real?" Castiel was not used to getting roles; especially not the lead.

"Yes, son…congratulations!" Jason bellowed.

"At least I will get to make out with someone purty," Jo said.

Castiel blushed. He never hid his sexuality but something told him to not reveal anything yet. Cas hated himself at the moment. He felt like a freaking sellout. "Thank you so much!"

"We'll see you guys next Monday at ten am. That will be the pilot's first table reading. You'll meet the remainder of the cast then." Jodie waved bye at Cas and Jo before leaving.

"I guess I'll see you Monday, sexy."

"Nice meeting you, Jo."

Cas walked into the Bayou at nine pm. Dean was wiping the bar counter. Castiel's eyes went straight to the other man's hard ass. He shook his head. Cas never noticed Dean's physical attributes. Of course the man was gorgeous. You had to be insane or blind not to see that but Castiel never really thought about it.

Dean must have felt his presence. "Cas, my man!" He turned around and greeted him with his dazzling smile.

"Hello, Dean"

"So don't keep me in suspense. How did it go?" Dean sat on a stool and patted the empty one to his right. Castiel hopped on it.

"You're looking at Tyler Thompson."

"Fucking A, Cas…you did it man! I had faith you would." Dean hugged his friend. Their chests were flushed against each other. He inhaled the shorter man's wintergreen scent. Castiel cleared his throat. "Sorry, man…got caught up in the moment."

"The first table reading is on Monday morning," Castiel stated.

"Yeah, Naomi e-mailed me the script and the rest of the 411." Dean jumped the counter and started preparing tequila shots for the two of them. He handed a glass to Cas. Dean tipped his glass to Castiel's. "Cheers!"

Monday morning Dean and Castiel arrived to the table reading at 9:45 am. Jo was already there along with a brunette about her same height. The girl was introduced as Meg Masters to Dean and Castiel. She was going to play Sarah, Tyler's sister. Meg had long curly brown hair and cinnamon eyes. Her face was oval and she had a mischievous smile. "I'm going to enjoy working with you, Clarence."

Castiel narrowed his brows at her. "I don't get that reference."

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend's cluelessness and at this Meg's blatant attempt at flirting with Castiel. "Clarence is an angel from _It's a Wonderful Life_, the movie."

"So you are the dude, who is playing Jesse. Him and Sarah have a love and hate relationship. I think we'll have no problems in that department." Meg winked at Dean before crossing one of her arms with one of Cas'. "Why don't you sit next to me, big brother?" She didn't allow Castiel to answer and pulled him away.

"Looks like Meg has set her eyes on poor Castiel," Jo said.

A long conference table was set to the side. It was laden with breakfast for the actors. Dean scurried over to it and heaped a plate with everything that was offered in the buffet. His hand was an inch away from an apple muffin but someone beat him to it. "Sorry, dude but I gots to take care of my sweet tooth." Dean looked to the side and a little down. A short dude with longish tawny hair and golden eyes grinned up at him.

"Who the fuck are you, Gollum? Who says gots?" Dean eyed the apple muffin.

"Gabriel Adler at your service and you must be Dean Winchester. I am going to portray Danny, your loveable trickster of a younger brother. My God we really can pass off as siblings. We are practically twins!" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Security is gonna have to shove peeps away from our gorgeous asses. Am I right or am I right, Dean-o?"

"You talk too much and I don't like you for hogging the apple muffin!" Dean scowled at the short man.

"Aw come one, what's a little fight between brothers? Here" he cut the muffin in half with a plastic knife.

Dean got one of the halves and shoved it in his stuffed plate. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome big bro." Gabriel gave him a wide smile.

"Shorty," Dean whispered before joining the others.

Gabriel introduced himself to the other three actors. "Mmmm, I've got myself a hot sister."

"Cool it, Barney Rubble," Jo glared at her onscreen sibling.

The last two cast members arrived: Anna Niven and Balthazar Roche. "Now the party can officially start," the Brit said before introducing Anna and himself to the rest.

Balthazar's accent and craggy features reminded Castiel of Daniel and that wasn't a good thing. As minutes passed, Cas became less weary of his cast mate. Balthazar was actually a good guy even though he flirted with any creature with a pulse. The pilot's director, two producers and actors, who had smaller parts on the pilot finally appeared.

Everyone was introduced to the director, who was unable to be at everyone's auditions. His name was Mark Crowley. The Scotsman had a background in theater but was eager to give it a go in television. The table reading went great. The cast gelled well together. Everyone congratulated Cas and Jo on their chemistry and Gabriel for his comedic talent.

Four hours later, Jodie called it a day. "We start filming two weeks from today in Vancouver. Your plane tickets have been booked and hotel accommodations have been made. Tomorrow morning all of us will have a meeting with Zachariah Milton. He wants to speak with you about what he expects from each and every one of you."

Once the young actors were left alone, Gabriel invited them to his apartment for a small get together. He wasn't taking no for an answer; so all the actors agreed to be at his place by eight. Dean offered Cas a ride.

Gabriel's apartment was located in a not so safe neighborhood. Dean parked his baby in front of the shrimp's building but was about to drive away. Castiel told him there was nothing to be afraid of. Dean made sure all of Baby's doors were locked. Two crack heads wrestled across the street. Dean and Cas scurried inside the building.

"Is this the right place?" Cas asked Dean. He pressed his body close to the taller man's. The hallway was dark. A lone lamp flickered on and off. Dean held Castiel's hand as he led the two of them up the rickety carpeted stairs which smelled like potpourri.

"Only one way to find out" Dean knocked on door number eleven.

The door was slightly opened. "Big bro and ET, you made it!" Gabriel opened the door and invited them in.

Balthazar shuffled through the trickster's iPod for something decent to dance to. He waved at the newcomers. Incessant knocking was heard on the door. "It's probably a police raid," Dean whispered to Cas.

Gabriel opened the door to reveal Anna, Meg and Jo, who ran inside. "Dude, there were two crack heads dry humping on the sidewalk!" Jo yelled.

"At least they kissed and made up," Dean piped in.

Balthazar chose a Rihanna song. The girls tossed their jackets at Gabriel and started dancing. Balthazar got himself between Meg and Jo. Gabriel disappeared into the kitchen and returned with booze galore. "Here you go, gentlemen…some of Kentucky's finest moonshine." He poured equal generous amounts of the hard core liquor in two red plastic cups for Dean and Castiel. He guzzled his drink down in no time. Dean and Cas drank some of theirs and ended up coughing hysterically. Gabriel patted both of them on their backs.

Dean wiped tears from his eyes. "That is some hardcore shit, man!"

"You guys are nothing but puss pops. Come on, finish drinking. That stuff will grow hair on your chests. It's my late grand pappy's recipe."

"Nice neighborhood you live in, Gabe," Castiel said.

The trickster shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I can afford for now, ET."

Gabriel served moonshine to the girls and Balthazar, who ceased dancing for the moment. The Brit loved it and asked for another round. The girls actually liked it. "Atta, ladies!"

Castiel's eyes landed on his surroundings for the first time. Bowls of candy were scattered all over the place. Jolly Ranchers and Jaw Breakers were set up on the coffee table. Mini chocolate bars of every kind known to man were situated on the entertainment system's shelves. Lollipops were found over the sofa's end tables. His stomach hurt just looking at the plethora of candy.

Gabriel sucked on a sour apple Blow Pop. "I'm going to check on the pizzas I have in the oven. Make yourselves at home, y'all!"

Balthazar flirted with the girls. Meg drifted away from the small group and headed over to Dean and Cas. "Hey, Clarence…come and dance with me. I love this Robin Thicke song." She hauled Castiel over to the tiny designated dance area.

Dean tried not to laugh. Castiel was too damn adorable. He didn't have the smoothest moves on the dance floor but bless him he tried. Meg pressed herself closer to his friend and Dean growled. Ok where the hell did that come from? Jo appeared in front of him and led him to the dance floor. Time passed by and the actors got to know each other. Gabriel entered the small living room carrying two pizza trays which he positioned over the battered long, old coffee table.

"Dig in, kids!"

As the group settled around the coffee table savoring the pizza, six gun shots rang out in the night air. Anna dropped her pizza on her plate. "What the hell was that?"

"A drive by…don't worry doll it happens at least twice a week. We're safe up here." Gabriel patted her hand.

"You're lucky you got the pilot. Now what we need is for it to be picked up by Milton. We need to give him a good impression tomorrow morning," Dean said.

"You're right, mate. We need to get into the Prez's good graces," Balthazar added.

After everyone was stuffed with the pizza, Gabriel brought out a baking pan filled with brownies. Dean's mouth watered. He was a sucker for desserts of any kind. "Ladies, you need to try at least one of my scintillating brownies. I won't take I am on a diet excuse."

Dean sunk his teeth into the freshly baked treat and chewed half of it. He moaned in ecstasy. "Man, this is fucking awesome!" He finished the other piece in less than one minute. Castiel devoured his, as well as the others. Everyone went for seconds.

Dean started feeling mellow as hell. The Winchester felt as if he was floating through a tunnel. Anna talked with a giraffe statue. Castiel cackled maniacally seeing the redhead speak to it. Jo and Balthazar started making out in a corner. Meg leaned closer to Castiel and played with his hair. Gabriel inhaled mini Snickers bars like a vacuum cleaner.

"Ooh I've got an idea! Let's play strip Twister!" Gabriel ran over to a hall closet and retrieved the board game from inside.

He placed the colorful plastic mat over the floor and set the game up. Gabe was in charge of spinning the arrow. The others trotted excitedly over to the mat like young ponies. Anna was the first to lose and she pulled the pink tank top she donned over her head. She returned to her new pal, the giraffe.

Half an hour later, Dean and Castiel were the last two game players left with most of their clothes on. Their cast mates except for Gabriel remained in their underwear. Dean had on his jeans and Castiel still wore skinny jeans and a blue V-neck. Gabriel screamed, "Left foot green!"

Castiel, who continued laughing madly, was having a hard time stretching his left leg to reach the green circle. Dean was able to do it with no problem. Castiel lost his balance and landed on Dean. His hands covered Dean's six pack and remained there. Dean licked his lips nervously. They stared at each other for a while.

"Come on, Clarence follow the rules and take off your shirt!" Meg hollered as she gazed at her onscreen brother lasciviously.

Castiel pulled over his shirt and the girls whistled. Dean looked hungrily at the blue eyed man's torso and biceps. Cas must have been hitting the gym big time. Where did those big guns come from? His arms were muscular. Castiel got up.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, ET? Don't think I haven't noticed you are carrying a Kraken down there!" Gabriel slapped Castiel's ass.

Dean continued lying on the floor since he felt mellow as fuck. He wanted to stare at Castiel's fine ass body for the rest of the night. Gabriel passed another round of the brownies. Dean and Cas passed this time. The rest of the actors were high as kites. Castiel excused himself to go to the bathroom. Two minutes later, he emerged into the dark hallway which leads to the living room.

Dean stepped out of the shadows and plastered his body over Castiel's, who leapt in mid-air. "You scared me!" He chuckled.

"That wasn't my intention," Dean said as he corralled Cas more against the wall. He never felt so chill in his life. "You smell so fucking good all the time, Cas." He inhaled deeply into Castiel's neck. Dean licked a stripe on it. Castiel laughed as he arched his neck backwards.

Dean aligned their dicks and thrust his hips towards Cas'. In no time they were dry humping in the dark hallway. Castiel held the back of Dean's neck and brought their lips together. "Want you so fucking badly, Cas."

Castiel gazed at Dean through hooded eyes. "Then fuck me," Cas whispered in the taller man's mouth. His tongue entered Dean's mouth and licked the roof and sides. Dean thrusted his lower body harder against Cas.

"Hey, puss pops come back to the party!" Gabriel yelled.

Dean caught Cas' swollen lower lip between his teeth. He pulled at it before releasing his hold on the dark haired man. "Fuck, let's go back."

Castiel chuckled one last time before returning to the living room. Gabriel produced a bottle of tequila. Everyone had three rounds before the bottle was empty. The trickster played Delight's "Groove Is in the Heart" and all the actors started dancing. The party ended at four in the morning after the neighbors called the cops. Fortunately, the officers didn't suspect the young people of using drugs and left with just a warning.

Gabriel's alarm clock went off at nine in the morning. He threw it against the wall. He unwillingly got up from the floor and stretched his arms. His head throbbed. Gabriel shook Dean, who spooned behind Castiel, who spooned Meg. "Guys, get up! We are going to be late for our meeting with Milton!"

Anna and Jo, who were cuddling with Balthazar rapidly sat up. "Shit! We reek of alcohol and ganja!"

Gabriel instructed for the girls to take turns showering. He doused the guys and himself in cologne. They smelled like a whorehouse. Thirty minutes later, everyone raced to the Warner Bros' office. Gabriel was able to change clothes and he loaned the girls t-shirts.

Jodie and Jason greeted the young people. The female producer sniffed the air. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"What are you referring to, Jodie?" Castiel asked in an angelic tone.

Zachariah Milton made his presence known. The tall balding man with a pudgy middle greeted the group. He inhaled deeply. "Do I smell marijuana and spirits?"

Castiel leaned closer to Dean. Anna turned pale as a ghost. "I apologize in advance Mr. Milton. We decided to take public transportation…you know to help the environment and had the rotten luck of sitting next to a group of potheads."

Zachariah shook his head. "Today's youth is so lost."

"I told the young delinquents to say no to drugs and stay in school," Gabriel continued with his false tale.

Jo and Meg rolled their eyes. Balthazar bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You did the right thing, son," Zachariah patted Gabriel's shoulder. "Let's go inside the conference room."

Once everyone was situated along the long table, Zachariah was introduced to the actors. "Castiel and Gabriel, both angel names…this is a positive omen. You see I want this show to be different from the network's other shows. I am tired of having teenage vampires having rampant sex. This show will promote abstinence and be anti-drugs."

"Say what?" Gabriel asked.

"You heard correct, Gabriel. I want this show to teach today's kids wholesome values."

"Are you going to make the characters wear purity rings and wait to have sex until marriage?" Balthazar chuckled.

"That's a great idea, Balthazar! I am going to have Sam and Chuck; the writers incorporate that into the show."

"Great we're going to turn into the new _Secret Life of the American Teenager_. I hated that show," Dean whispered to Castiel.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Winchester?" Zachariah gazed at Dean sternly.

"Just saying I admire you for showcasing your beliefs in the show."

"I hope all of you read your contracts thoroughly before signing them. Under no circumstances can you engage in any form of illicit behavior which will result in your being fired. That includes: drug use, public intoxication and no affairs between cast members."

"So no one present can date a fellow actor?" Dean inquired.

"Exactly, Mr. Winchester…thanks for following the class. The studio might arrange for two of the actors to date for a designated amount of time for publicity. That will be a last minute arrangement in case the show doesn't generate buzz before the premiere. If it gets picked up that is."

Balthazar gulped hard. Jo tapped her fingers nervously on the table. Meg frowned as she gazed longingly at Castiel. Cas fidgeted on his seat. Dean held his hand underneath the table. Castiel calmed down. Gabriel laughed. "Aw maybe we can have Dean and Castiel date. They make such a purdy couple." He blew kisses at them.

"Bite me, Shorty!" Dean glared daggers at the trickster.

Zachariah banged a beefy hand on the table. The pitcher of water and glasses rattled. "This will be a wholesome show which will promote wholesome American family values. I will not tolerate homosexuality on or off screen!"

His bovine eyes scanned each actor's face until they rested on Dean and Castiel. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Dean replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean enlaced his fingers with Castiel's under the conference table. He squeezed the blue eyed actor's hand hard before letting go. "Let me get this straight and review what you just covered in class. The actors involved with the pilot have to lead squeaky clean lifestyles. So basically you want us to live our lives like monks and nuns?" Dean inquired. He remained stupefied after listening to Zachariah's lecture.

The network's Prez lasered his eyes to the handsome young actor. "You exaggerate, Mr. Winchester. I do not expect you to lead celibate lifestyles. You may drink spirits but I will not condone any of you acting intoxicated in a public setting." Zachariah strolled across the conference room to stand in the front. He narrowed his eyes at the assembled group.

"I only require from all of you to refrain from overindulging in alcohol and drugs. The industry continues losing young talent to substance and drug abuse. I want to prevent that from occurring to any member of the cast."

Gabriel sighed loudly. "So then we can date fellow cast members? You just said for us to say no to drugs and booze. That is your priority." He propped his feet on the table. Gabe crossed his ankles and leaned back on his chair.

Zachariah glared at the trickster. He scurried over to the trouble maker and tossed his feet off the table. "No, Mr. Adler, I will not condone any of my actors being romantically involved. Office romances tend to end on a sour note and ruin the project."

Gabriel turned to Jo. "Sorry, toots…it's your loss. I know you wanted a piece of this," he motioned to himself before popping a watermelon lollipop in his mouth. Jo opened her mouth and stuck a finger inside as if she was about to retch. She discreetly gazed at Balthazar before returning her sight to Zachariah.

"Have I my made myself clear, ladies and gentlemen? Any questions before I continue?" Zachariah asked.

Balthy cleared his throat. He still couldn't believe he was to abstain from sex with cast members. The Brit had set his sights on little Jo. He could tell the girl was a tigress in bed. Balthy loved his women to be dominant in the sack. Also, the limiting of one's alcohol intake was a pain. Shit he drank a glass of vodka along with his morning yogurt every morning.

"Mr. Milton, sir this show is a hybrid of _Roswell, Seventh Heaven, One Tree Hill and the Secret Life of the_ _American Teenager_. Don't you think you are overdoing it? Viewers will be turned off by the over preaching of family and religious values. How about if some of us don't agree with all of this drivel?"

"Well Mr. Roche, if you do not agree with the show's views then you will appear in the pilot only and be replaced. That happens all the time. I bet my son's life the actors, who have portrayed Adolph Hitler didn't agree with his evil ways but they had a job to do. They were dedicated to their craft. Get my drift, son?" Zachariah smiled at the Brit; reminding Balthy of a Great White Shark.

"Yes, sir"

"Seeing as there are no more questions, here are your airplane tickets for Vancouver. You will fly via Virgin Airways."

Gabriel snickered. "How apropos!"

Zachariah glared at him. "That is where the pilot will be shot. All of you will be housed at the Fairmont Hotel. A shuttle van will pick you up at the airport and take you to the hotel. The director will meet with you there Monday morning at eight. Please remember to represent the network honorably. I won't accept any monkey business." He stared at Gabriel. The trickster wiggled in his seat.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you and good luck next week. I will visit the set on Wednesday or Thursday." Zachariah nodded at the young people and exited the conference room. Jodie and Jason gave them all pitying looks before following the head honcho out.

Once he knew the trio was not returning, Gabriel stood up. "What the fuck was that?!"

Dean stole a look at Castiel, who gulped hard. "OK, I know this is going to sound negative but I wish the pilot doesn't get picked up."

"I know what you mean, Dean-o. I can picture it now. The show which doesn't even have a title by the way; will be known as the alien bible thumping series and I do not want to be associated in any shape or form with it." Gabriel paced the room.

"Guys, maybe things will not be so bad. I don't know about you but I need a steady gig. It will be a stepping stone for all of us. So let's suck it up and do the best job we can." Castiel said as he stood behind Meg.

"I knew you'd know what to say, Clarence." Meg glanced adoringly at Cas. "Fuck Zachariah. Cast mates can date. They just need to do it under the radar; know how to sneak around. No one will suspect a thing." She arched a dark brow at Castiel.

Dean walked over to his friend. He wanted to pull Meg by her curly long hair and turn her around. He hated the way her eyes always undressed Castiel. The nerve of the skank! Of course she wouldn't mind dating a co-star behind closed doors. She wanted to sink her hooves into Castiel. A puff of air was emitted from Dean's mouth. He was trying to control maniacal laughter from erupting. If only the Meg monster knew Castiel was gay and wouldn't give her the time of day.

"I say we party until we have to leave for Vancouver. The good thing is none of us are known in the industry which means no paps will be hounding us. So we can go wherever we want with whomever we wish to go with." Gabriel jumped on the table. "Let's partay, my peeps!"

His cast mates were morose. "Come on, guys! My birthday is Saturday and I refuse to spend my last day of freedom moping around a la Charlie Brown. We are all going to 4 Play and I will not take no for an answer. It's my b-day God damn it!"

"Okay relax, Verne. We'll go to the fraking strip club," Dean said. "Might as well have some fun before doing time in Attica"

"That's my big bro!" Gabriel slid an arm over Dean's shoulders. "What about you, ET, you in?" He looked at Cas. The dark haired man shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, the gals at the club will go gaga as soon as they see your big baby blues and sex hair. You'll be getting lap dances on the house!" Gabriel slapped Castiel's ass causing him to jump.

"Why am I not shocked in your choice of venue for celebrating your birthday?" Anna asked.

"Spare me a lecture, Strawberry Shortcake. We had more than enough from Pope Zachariah. Live a little, kiddo." Gabriel winked at her. "We'll meet at the club's entrance Saturday night at ten. Ooh we are going to have so much fun!" The trickster rubbed the palms of his hands together.

Dean held Castiel's wrist as the others were leaving. "Dude, we need to talk." Dean felt his face burning up. Cas's eyes widened.

"I think I know what this is about. We were both high last night and were not thinking straight…no pun intended," Castiel whispered. He didn't want anyone to hear about their hot and heavy make out session from the previous evening. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed kissing Dean immensely. The man was the best kisser he'd smooched so far.

Dean licked his lips nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He was somewhat relieved to hear Cas was not pissed at him for mauling him over at Gabe's place. "I don't want things to be weird between us. You're like my best friend now and I don't want to fuck things up. Also, I know we're still nursing broken hearts."

Castiel smiled at the Winchester. He held his hand for a few seconds. "I know and I agree with everything you said."

"I have a shift tonight at the Bayou. Wanna come and have a couple of drinks? You know before we begin Zachariah's Prohibition Era?" Dean chuckled.

"I'd like that very much."

Saturday night arrived and the gang met outside of 4 Play at ten o'clock sharp. Gabriel was a ball of endless energy as they entered the gentlemen's club. A statuesque waitress wearing only a pair of crimson garters and six inch stiletto heels welcomed the group. Her long wavy ebony hair reached her dusky areolas. She sauntered seductively in front of them as she led them to their table.

"Thanks for suggesting this place, mate," Balthy whispered in Gabe's ear. The trickster winked at his new friend.

The girls sat on a sofa. Gabriel and Balthazar plopped their asses on a love seat and Dean and Castiel sat on another couch. The waitress leaned down and her breasts hovered in front of Gabriel's face. "By the way, happy birthday, Gabriel" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, Reina"

The waitress took everybody's drink orders before sashaying away. "I gather you are a regular here if you are on a first name basis with the staff," Castiel stated.

"Yep, I come here at least twice a month. I'm part of the family." He tossed four M & Ms inside his mouth. Another waitress named Cassandra left them for the birthday boy.

After four rounds of Patron shots, the gang were feeling pleasantly buzzed. The birthday boy received two complimentary lap dances from two different dancers. Anastasia, Gabe's favorite dancer performed just for him on the stage to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me". The blonde was certainly flexible. Balthazar and Gabriel whistled at her and gave her a standing ovation before stuffing her black stockings which comprised her entire wardrobe with dollar bills.

All of a sudden, the music stopped playing and the club lights were turned off. All of the dancers and waitresses surrounded the table carrying a large chocolate cake. They placed it on the table and Dean noticed the two candles were made up of a large number 40. He laughed. "Uhm, ladies I think there's been a mistake. Gabriel is not turning 40."

Gabriel grinned at his fellow actor. "Actually, Dean-o I am."

Jo spat out the apple martini she was in the middle of drinking. "Run that by me again?"

"Yep, I turn the big 4-0 today." Gabriel looked at his friends sheepishly.

"You are a forty year old man playing a sixteen year old?" Meg laughed her ass off.

"Every teen show needs an Andrea Zuckerman. I guess I will fill in her shoes in this one." He waggled his brows at Meg.

"I envy you then," Anna piped in. "You've got great genes. You don't look older than 21."

"Maybe I'll share my secret for remaining young looking at a later time." Everyone sang happy birthday and Gabe blew out the candles.

Gabriel was satisfied after wolfing down three slices of chocolate cake. Tamara, a sexy caramel skin colored dancer with green eyes approached the group. She offered the birthday boy a free lap dance but he declined. "Why don't you give my boy ET over there a lap dance? He's been tense all night." Gabe motioned to Castiel.

"Nah really Gabriel…it's your night," Castiel said trying to prevent Tamara from giving him a lap dance.

"Nonsense, my man…it's my treat," Gabe winked.

Tamara smirked. "He is delicious. The treat will be all mine." She sauntered seductively over to Castiel. He swallowed hard.

She splayed Cas' thighs apart before straddling him. Meg stared daggers at the dancer. Dean grinded his teeth as he witnessed Tamara run her fingers through Cas' bed hair. AC DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" played on as the dancer grinded provocatively against Castiel's groin. The poor guy looked uncomfortable to say the least.

Fortunately, the dance was finally over. Dean noticed Tamara slip a small piece of paper inside of Cas' jeans. She kissed him on the cheek and reluctantly removed herself from him. Dean rolled his eyes. Their friends wolf whistled at Castiel. "That was hot, Cas." Jo said as she drank another apple martini.

"She wants you bad. You so need to call her, mate." Balthazar tapped Cas on the back.

Ten minutes later, Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom. Castiel started to worry after minutes passed and there was no sign of his friend. He decided to go look for him. As he was passing by the champagne room, the door opened and he was whisked inside. "What the hell?" Cas asked before being shoved on the couch.

Dean turned on the lights and locked the door. "Dean, what are you doing in here?" Cas tilted his head to the side.

The Winchester turned on a small boom box in the room. "I gave one of the girls fifty dollars to let us use the room for half an hour." Dean walked slowly over to the couch. Nine Inch Nails' "Closer" started playing.

Castiel bit his lower lip as Dean straddled him. "I hated seeing that girl all over you," he whispered hotly into Cas' ear. "That should have been me," he nipped at the shorter man's neck. "Do you want me to give you a lap dance, Cas?" He brushed his tongue leisurely against Castiel's Adam's apple.

Dean held on to the back of Cas' neck as he jerked his hips against Castiel. He smirked seductively. "I can feel you want me to," Dean mouthed against Cas' neck. "You're already hard for me, baby."

Castiel remained silent. He stared at Dean with glassy eyes. His mouth was opened a little. Dean rubbed himself harder against him. Cas panted as his arms wrapped around Dean's torso. Dean was in a playful mood tonight. He wanted to have sex and completely wash any lingering thoughts stored in the back of his mind of Henry. He knew the alcohol was making him act so wantonly but fuck it he wanted Cas so bad.

"You want me to stop?" He ceased his movements.

Castiel finally spoke. "Don't you dare!" His mouth attacked Dean's. They kissed hungrily. Castiel bit Dean's lower lip hard while the emerald eyed man slid his right hand inside of Cas' pants. He palmed the other man's erection. Castiel moaned in his mouth as Dean jerked him off. "Faster, Dean…make me come."

Dean smiled as they continued kissing. Cas was close to the edge. Suddenly, Gabriel and Meg yelling their names outside of the champagne room felt as if a bucket of freezing water was thrown over them. Castiel bit Dean's shoulder as he came. Dean removed his hand from within Cas' jeans. He licked his hand clean. Cas found the sight of Dean cleaning his jizz with his tongue extremely erotic.

"This can't happen again, Dean." Castiel said with little conviction. "Remember what Zachariah said." How the hell was he going to keep himself from not jumping Dean's bones? His attraction to his friend was escalating each day. He would have to be strong for the two of them.

Dean licked his lips which still tasted of Castiel's essence. "You're right, man. We can't blow this opportunity." He cringed at the word blow. He wanted Cas on his knees blowing him right now. Damn it, he is Dean Winchester. He once joked around with his brother, Adam and told him he was Batman. He would be able to not succumb to the attraction he felt towards Castiel.

Castiel suggested for Dean to leave the room first since he still was semi hard. Dean nodded and left quietly. He closed the door and banged his head against the wall. Keeping his hands from Cas would be easy; right?

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to May Baby 34, Gustin Azza, Snowin' You, Kirsty Tonkss, Keefer, Night Angel 97, Bani 86 and Hunting With Angels for reviewing chapter five. You get to give Castiel a lap dance at the strip club where the gang celebrated Gabriel's birthday. ;)**

The two hours and 45 minutes non-stop Delta Airlines flight from Los Angeles to Vancouver left LAX at 4:15 am on Monday morning or like Gabriel phrased it "the ass crack of dawn". The show's two main writers, Sam Wesson and Chuck Shurley were aboard the flight, as well. They officially introduced themselves to the cast. Gabriel baptized the writing duo, Rocky and Bullwinkle, for obvious reasons: Sam was a giant moose of a man and Chuck was wiry, fidgety and small like a squirrel.

Castiel was the last actor to arrive at the airport. A royal Chelsea blue beanie covered his wild hair. Dark aviators shielded his one of a kind baby blues. The rest of his ensemble consisted of faded grey jeans, black combat boots, a black Killers t-shirt and blue hoodie. Dean sipped a caramel latte from a Starbucks cup as he leaned against a column at the Delta flight's designated terminal. Jo was telling him about an audition she bombed for a Tampax commercial.

A pair of vintage Ray Bans covered his emerald eyes allowing him to ogle Cas' sweet hard ass. Castiel was bent over at the moment retrieving his iPod from his carryon bag. Dean flushed as he imagined himself ramming into Cas, as he bent him over the airline agents' counter. "Hello, earth to Dean!" Jo waved a hand in front of the Winchester's face.

Dean blinked and returned his attention to the blonde pixie. He removed the sunglasses and pulled the brim of his Kansas City Royals baseball cap over his eyes. This prevented the bothersome bangs he sported for his role away to cover his eyes. He wasn't a fan of donning hair bands. Dean made sure to pack a couple of bandanas to wear, when he wasn't working.

Castiel no longer wore the aviators. His and Dean's eyes locked. Cas nodded at the taller man before settling on an empty chair across from Balthazar and Gabriel. Ever since Saturday night's grope fest, Dean and Cas made no attempt to contact each other. The two thespians chose to keep their distance. Things would be easier this way.

The two writers finally showed up and introduced themselves to the actors. Gabriel cheered the grumpy group up by telling them dirty jokes. Everyone was moody due to waking up so damn early. The announcement was made for first class passengers to embark on the plane. The group waited less than five minutes to be given the clear to go onboard in the business section.

Castiel prayed Dean didn't have the seat adjacent to his. The man was too much of a temptation for him. He would be unable to ignore him for almost three straight hours. Cas missed texting and talking with his close friend yesterday. The two of them communicated with one another at least once a day.

He found his seat which was next to a window. Cas placed his carryon in the overhead compartment before sitting down. He inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Castiel closed his eyes and felt someone sit next to him. He slowly opened his blue orbs and was relieved to see his flight partner turned out to be Anna.

Meg caught their attention. The brunette sat across from the redhead. "Want to switch seats, Anna Banana?"

Anna shook her head, when she noticed Gabriel sitting on the window seat. She would not be able to handle his hyperactivity for the entire flight. "Sorry" Meg stuck her tongue out at the girl.

Dean and Balthazar sat together and the writers sat across from them. Jo had the two seats all to herself. She wasted no time and lay down. Soon Jo was lightly snoring. Dean and Balthazar opted to go over lines together. Sam and Chuck made last minute adjustments to the script. Meg gave the trickster a neck rub after the man pleaded annoyingly for several minutes. She rolled her eyes as Gabe moaned in an exaggerated manner.

Once the pilot announced electronics could be used, Cas turned on his iPod and listened to the Doors. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Anna read the latest "Game of Thrones" book on her Kindle.

The airplane landed in under three hours at YVR. Just as Zachariah stated, a shuttle waited to take them to the Fairmont Hotel. The driver raced through the nearly deserted streets. It was seven thirty am so traffic was light. The group strolled inside the hotel which was known as "Castle in the City" due to its architecture. At night lights which framed the structure were lit adding a fairytale ambience to the Fairmont.

The smallest ballroom was reserved by the CW for two hours that day. A hotel employee personally escorted the group to it. He opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Three tables were set with breakfast. Gabriel's mouth watered at the strawberry jam and freshly baked croissants. Fergus Crowley, the pilot's director greeted the cast and writers. "Good morning, everyone; I hope you had an uneventful flight…please have a seat and help yourselves to breakfast. I know you must be starving."

He waited for everybody to be seated. "As you all know, I am Fergus Crowley, the director. Those of you who know anyone, who has worked with me in the past, must have been informed I am referred to as Two Time Crowley."

Gabriel laughed. "Way to go, Fergie!"

"You must be the Andrea Zuckerman of the bunch. Never call me Fergie again. My stepmother, may Lucifer be torturing her soul in Hell as we speak, used to call me that. I detested the slutty cow's guts." Crowley narrowed his whiskey colored eyes at Gabriel.

All the actors were in awe. Finally, a person was able to do the unthinkable, make the trickster speechless. "The reason I am called Two Time Crowley has nothing to do with me cheating on my partner. It is due to me being able to tolerate only two takes per scene. There's no bloody way I will condone more than two takes. That is my favorite number and I do not enjoy wasting my time."

"Certain actors and directors actually agree to do various takes of particular scenes," Balthazar stated as he lathered cream cheese on an English muffin.

"Well I am not one of those directors, you fucking Gordon Ramsay doppelganger!" Crowley spat out. "If you don't agree with my work ethic then you can move your arse through that door over there," the director pointed to the exit.

Balthazar raised his hands in surrender and ate his breakfast. The other actors looked anywhere else besides the dramatic director. "Now that we got that minor inconvenience out of the way, Hitler…I mean good old Zachy boy asked me to relay something to all of you chimps. The show finally has a title. It's about fucking time if you ask me."

Dean swallowed some orange juice before speaking. "So what is it called?"

"Aren't we impatient? Were you raised by hillbillies, boy? Remove your cap, when eating at the dinner table." Crowley waited for Dean to take off his baseball cap.

Dean growled. This dude made Zachariah look like Forrest Gump. "You must be Dean…am I right or am I right?" The director stood in front of him.

The Winchester nodded. "Yes, sir"

"I was told you were the twink looking one."

Gabriel and Balthazar cracked up. Castiel sat upright. "That's not a nice thing to say. You wouldn't like it if I told you, you resemble Mr. Toad."

Crowley's laser focus landed on Castiel. "Ah, the star of our show, Castiel; they were right your eyes are amazing. How cute you are coming to your cast mate's rescue. I think Dean is old enough to fight his own battles. I will let that one fly, Angel. You better know who you are dealing with. Just remember I can make your life a living hell on set."

Castiel's eyes landed on Dean. The blond actor smiled at him.

"As much fun as all of this arguing is, will you tell us the show's bloody name already?" Balthy inquired.

Crowley smirked and clapped his hands once. "Eclipse"

The girls seemed to like it. Sam stood up. "The reason Chuck and I gave it that title is because the aliens land on Earth during a lunar eclipse. Also, Jo and Castiel's characters realize they love each other during one."

"Not bad for a gawky giraffe and fidgety squirrel," Crowley stated. "Any changes in the script, boys?"

Chuck rapidly rocketed out of his seat and handed the director a revised version of the script. "Two minor changes were made."

"Good…I hate bloody surprises. After you're all settled in your rooms, the shuttle will take Dean, Castiel, Jo and Meg to the set. The pilot's main sequence will be filmed today. The rest of you start work tomorrow."

"Thank God for small miracles," Gabriel muttered.

"Any questions before I leave to go over the changes in the script?" Crowley asked. No one uttered a peep. "Wonderful…I will see you later then. One more thing I detest, when actors ad lib. So don't get any funny ideas…capisce?"

"Yes, sir," the actors replied simultaneously.

Castiel bunked with Gabriel. Dean shared a room with Balthy and the three girls were together in a suite. The four actors, who were scheduled to work that day, had a wardrobe fitting as soon as they set foot on the set. Lynda Tran was in charge of all of the actors' outfits. She already had two sets of the four actors' outfits for today's scene.

The girls were dressed alike in skinny jeans, flip flops and Old Navy t-shirts. It was obvious, who was a big sponsor for the show. Castiel donned olive cargo shorts, black tank top and matching Converse. Dean was relieved to see his character wasn't wearing shorts. He's always been ashamed of his bow legs. So he wore navy blue sweat pants, beat up sneakers and a white t-shirt.

Lynda approached the young actor. "Here, I know the bangs get in the way." She handed him a navy blue bandana. Dean grinned and said thanks to her. He swiftly adjusted it on his head.

Soon the actors were led to an outdoor set which was made into a replica of an outdoor basketball court in a park. Crowley, his assistant, the camera man, a PA and the girl, who handled hair and make-up, were already set up. Sandy applied foundation on Dean's face to cover up some of his freckles. Then she tamed Castiel's hair and spritzed water on both actors to make it seem as if they were sweating due to playing basketball.

Crowley instructed Jo and Meg to sit on a bench near the court. The two girls were set to be holding a conversation but Jo's character continued staring at the school's outcast, who she's harbored a crush on since middle school. The director would film them first. He was thrilled that the two actresses only required one take.

He then went to the boys. "Alright, gentlemen…let's get this show on the road. We'll start with Jesse asking Tyler if he likes his sister."

As soon as the actors were ready, the director yelled action. Castiel dribbled the ball; Dean stole it from him and shoots it into the basket. He cheered after he scored. Cas held the ball as he waited for Dean to say his line. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for quite some time.

Crowley screams cut. He strolls over to them. "Boys, I don't think you get the scene. Tyler has been in love with Jesse's sister forever and Jesse is confronting him about it. So why are you making goo eyes at each other?"

Dean and Castiel turned beet red. Thankfully Meg and Jo were at a distance and were not able to hear the conversation. "It won't happen again, Crowley," Castiel said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He was sweating like a pig now. _Get in character, Winchester!_

"One more take, boys. That's a fucking order!" Crowley returned to his spot next to the camera man.

The boys delivered their lines. Castiel even glanced discreetly and adoringly at Jo's character at the end. "That's more like it!" Crowley gestured for the girls to join them. "We will shoot Jesse twisting his ankle and Tyler healing it. Then Jo and Meg join them and that is when the former starts suspecting something's up with her Romeo."

It took two takes to film Dean falling at a believable angle. Crowley wasn't happy with the first take of Tyler healing Jesse. So he took a half hour break to think of the ideal scenario. He came back and showed Castiel how he wanted him to perform the scene. Castiel repeated exactly what the director taught him which made Crowley ecstatic.

The last scene of the day was about to begin shooting. Meg and Jo ran towards the boys after Dean fell and twisted his ankle. They arrive when Cas' character is healing him. The alien thought he helped his injured friend in a discreet manner but Jo suspects something.

"Cut! God damn it! Meg, stop undressing Castiel with your eyes. Bloody hell he is your brother! One more take, you fucking chimps!" Crowley scratched his head and mumbled under his breath, "Is this guy's jizz made out of chocolate? Why is everyone mooning over him?"

Meg was able to hide her attraction to Cas and the scene went without a hitch. Crowley rolled his eyes after it was finally over. "I am going to have my hands full with you crazy kids. Tomorrow will be worse with that little trickster on set. Jesus, have mercy on me. Until tomorrow, duckies" His assistant followed him to the parking lot.

"I say we celebrate surviving our first day of Crowley's boot camp," Meg suggested.

"Why not?" Jo asked. "You boys in?" She turned to Dean and Castiel.

"Sure, I'm in," Cas replied.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Me, too"

The quartet was taken to Chambar Restaurant by the driver. They ordered martinis along with their meal of rib eye steak, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. For dessert everyone had a slice of raspberry pie. Dean moaned and licked his fork after he finished wolfing it down. Cas would be a big fat liar if he didn't admit his cock twitched.

Tuesday was a long as hell day on set with all the main characters involved in shooting scenes. The cast and crew worked from seven am to seven pm. Wednesday was more of the same. At the end of the day, Gabriel came up with the idea of the actors taking a dip in the Fairmont's inside pool. All of his friends jumped at the chance to relax.

The group ate at the hotel's restaurant before heading to their room's to change. They met at the indoor pool at nine pm. Gabriel cannonballed inside splashing everybody. Soon everyone was swimming in the warm water. They horsed around and then floated around sharing war anecdotes involving Crowley. Anna yawned and it became contagious because most of the actors yawned, as well.

"Let's call it a night, chickadees. We need to get up at five in the morning. Remember his holiness will be paying us a visit in the afternoon. We need to be on our best behavior," Jo reminded her friends.

All the actors groaned in unison and vacated the Olympic size pool. Dean told Cas to stay with him. He finished swimming his last lap and floated in front of Castiel. Dean wiped water from his eyes. "Cas, we need to talk, man."

Castiel bit the cuticle of his right thumb. "I guess we do."

"Look I don't want to lose our friendship. You've become important to me in a short period of time. You're my best friend damn it and we can't let our hormones fuck things up."

Castiel gazed at Dean. "You're right. The two times we've fooled around we were under the influence of narcotics or alcohol. That is most likely why we acted that way."

Dean nodded. Deep inside he knew that was a bullshit theory Cas was coming up with but he was too damn tired to argue. "So are we still best buds?"

Castiel gave him a half smile. "Yes, I'd like that."

"Good cos I missed you like crazy." Dean approached his friend and hugged him.

The two of them froze upon feeling their mutual boners rub against each other. Dean couldn't help it. As soon as he saw Cas wearing red swim trunks; he was sporting wood. He'd never seen Cas almost naked and Dean definitely liked his friend's swimmer's build. Castiel felt the same way, when his eyes landed on Dean's bronzed muscled body.

Castiel was the one to swim away from Dean. All of a sudden, the two actors heard a voice that definitely deflated their erections. "There you are, gentlemen! Crowley told me great things about the two of you. Believe me he doesn't give compliments easily." Zachariah entered the indoor pool.

"Sir, we expected you tomorrow," Dean gawked at the network president.

"I wanted to surprise my employees. How are the hotel accommodations?" Zach crossed his arms and waited for the two actors to leave the pool.

"We have no complaints. The staff treats us like royalty," Castiel responded.

"Glad to hear…let's go for a drink at the hotel bar and we can shoot the breeze. I'll meet you there in five."

Zachariah left. Dean and Castiel swallowed hard and dried themselves. Once they were decently dressed they joined their boss.

Filming was over two weeks later. Now the pilot would go into post production and the special effects team would apply CGI in certain scenes. Crowley would be hard at work with the composer, who was creating the show's theme music.

The network had faith in the show and wanted it to become a series. Zachariah showed the final product to several focus groups in Las Vegas and San Diego. He wanted to get feedback from the target demographic, teenage girls. After much deliberation, Zachariah, the network's top executives, Jody and Jason all met to decide the fate of the pilot. They scheduled a meeting with the actors and writers for Monday morning at nine.

The actors all met for breakfast at a local IHOP. Gabriel ordered chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries and cream crepes. He was so nervous he ate everything in a flash. The others barely touched their breakfast.

"It was nice knowing all of you and I hope we keep in touch," Anna said.

"Don't jinx us…I think old Zachy boy wants to preach his wholesome family crap to a teen audience. He will have the final say," Meg stated before finishing off her hot chocolate.

An hour later, they all were settled in a conference room at the WB offices. Zachariah, Jody and Jason finally made an appearance. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Jody said.

The producers and head honcho kept neutral expressions. "First we'd like to tell you of the focus groups' findings." Zachariah stood in the center of the room.

Jason handed him an iPad. Zachariah thanked him and cleared his throat. "I am going to read some comments written by people, who comprised the focus groups. 'The Dean guy is a total twink. He should play the female lead instead of the ugly Jo chick. The nineties boy band hair has gotta go.' Maybe I shouldn't have started with that one."

"That's fucking rude! I never did anything to that person. I bet it was a teenage girl with issues," Jo angrily said.

"What the hell does that mean? I'm a twink and look like a girl?" Dean scowled. Gabriel cackled and popped four Sno Caps inside his mouth. "Fuck you, Gabe!"

Zachariah silenced Dean. He resumed reading. "What is up with that short funny looking guy? He looks like he's in his thirties and is a wannabe Joey from _Full House_. Teenager my ass!"

Gabe spat out a Sno Cap. "That person can bite me! I do not look like Dave Coulier and who wouldn't love me? I am adorable and funny! And I can so pass myself off as a fucking teen." He skulked.

"Actually now that I think about it, you do resemble him," Dean said with a smirk. Gabriel flipped him off.

"May I continue?" Zachariah asked. When he was met with silence, the head honcho resumed. "Why is there a Brit living in New Mexico?" Balthy rolled his eyes. If the pilot got picked up, his character would be the first to go.

The rest of the critiques mainly consisted of the focus group members agreeing that Jo and Castiel had chemistry. Also, many of the women and a few men wrote Cas was gorgeous and couldn't get over his eyes. Finally, several people suggested Dean and Meg's characters hook up because their antagonistic relationship should lead to a romance.

"The negative outweighed the positive," Balthazar mumbled.

All of the actors were extremely agitated. Castiel's cuticles were nonexistent. Dean repeatedly pulled at his bangs. Meg bit her lower lip incessantly. Balthazar and Jo played footsie under the table. Gabriel ate all of the Sno Caps and Anna kept doodling kittens on a piece of paper.

Dean smiled. Well the good thing about the pilot not being picked up is that he did not have to keep his hands away from Castiel's fine ass. He would return to being a starving actor. He stole a glance at his friend, who was biting his cuticles.

Castiel felt Dean's eyes on him. He raised his orbs and they stared at each other. Cas broke the staring contest and glanced at the time on his cellphone. Zachariah will most likely give them bad news and they should be out of here in less than thirty minutes. He would ask Dean out to lunch. Perhaps they would embark in some afternoon delight. Cas hadn't had sex since his ugly break up with Daniel. He needed to release some steam and Dean would be the right person. Maybe he would agree to a "friends with benefits" type of deal. Cas refused to become emotionally involved with another person. He was petrified of getting his heart stumped on again.

Gabriel's voice brought him out of his woolgathering. "So, what's the final verdict, boss man? Did "Eclipse" get a green or red light?"

Zachariah slid his eyes around the conference room and remained silent.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clearing my throat, a SWAT team broke into Keefer's house to save Castiel, who she kidnapped after he gave her a lap dance. LOL Your review for chapter six made me crack the hell up! Thanks to you, Hunting with Angels, May Baby 34, Snowin' You, Night Angel 97, Kirsty Tonkss, Dark Gypsy 87 and Gustin Azza for reviewing. Y'all get to do body shots off your favorite SPN character. I loved that several of you got a kick from Crowley asking if Cas' jizz was made of chocolate. ;)))**

Gabriel stuffed his mouth with half a bag of peanut M & Ms. He resembled a deranged Pokémon. He glared daggers at Zachariah, who remained standing in front of the conference table watching all of them squirm. How long did the bald eagle plan on making them suffer waiting to hear the network's decision? Gabe rummaged through his messenger bag for more treats. He almost choked on a peanut upon discovering he'd gobbled all his candy.

Zachariah placed his hands in front of his pudgy middle. He then went on to straighten his silk dove grey tie. "You've made them suffer enough, Zach," Jody reprimanded her boss as she got on her feet.

The Prez smirked, reminding Dean of Jabberjaw, the shark from the Hanna Barbera cartoons he used to religiously watch on Saturday mornings as a kid. Zachariah's eyes froze on Dean's fidgety form. "Son, you're going have to get rid of that N Sync hair." Dean shoved the annoying bangs away from his face.

Zachariah's gaze was glued on the trickster now. "And you will portray Dean's and Jo's older brother, who is in college."

Gabriel stood up. "So I gather the show was green lit?"

Zachariah grinned at the short actor. "You assume correctly. _Eclipse_ will premiere on Tuesday October 8th at nine pm."

All the actors cheered and hollered. Gabriel hopped on the conference table and walked to the edge. "Catch me, Jason!" He bellowed to the producer right before jumping into the frazzled man's arms. He placed a wet and sloppy kiss over Jason's mouth. "This is the best news ever! Now I can move out of the hood and get rid of my bulletproof vest. Hallelujah! My Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ…thank you….thank you!" The trickster got on his knees. "Can I get an amen, brothers and sisters!"

His fellow actors simultaneously exclaimed, "Amen!"

"Enough with the SNL Church Lady routine, Gabriel" Zachariah admonished the trouble maker. He spoke to the entire group now. "Filming for season one starts in late August. The entire series will be filmed in Vancouver. I hope no one has a problem with that."

The group shook their heads. They were ecstatic and couldn't believe the fantastic news. Jody and Jason congratulated them. "We'll send your agents the season's first three scripts next month. Sam and Chuck are burning the midnight oil writing them as we speak."

The actors started getting ready to leave but Zachariah stopped them. "One more thing, I reserved a table for all of you tonight at Providence."

"That's the best reviewed new restaurant in LA," Anna said.

"Yes, my dear and I want all of you to enjoy yourselves. It's my treat. I know most of you aren't happy with the direction I am taking the show."

"Thank you very much, sir," Balthazar shook hands with his new boss. Thank God he wasn't sacked.

"No need to worry, son. You will need to do a convincing American accent for the re-shoots next month. Your character will be from New Mexico. So start taking lessons, ok?" Zachariah tapped the Brit on the shoulder.

"Our IT department will launch the show's Twitter site in about two hours. I called a paparazzi friend of mine, who will take pictures of all of you leaving the restaurant. We need to start creating serious buzz." Zachariah clapped his hands and dismissed the actors.

Dean wiped a table at the Bayou later that afternoon. He was so lost in his thoughts; Benny scared the shit out of him, when he appeared behind him. "Whoa, brother…what were you day dreaming about? You've been out of it the last couple of weeks." Benny shoved a toothpick in between his teeth.

Dean dumped the cleaning cloth on the shiny tabletop before plopping his ass on a chair. Benny straddled a chair of his own and gave his friend his undivided attention. Dean swallowed hard. "It's Cas"

"What about, Hot Wings?" Benny furrowed his brows.

"Lately we can't keep our hands off each other."

Benny chuckled. "It was bound to happen. The two of you ooze sexual tension. I feel like snapping my fingers in front of you two girls whenever you engage in one of your infamous eye sexing routines. They can get very uncomfortable."

"We do not!" Dean crossed his arms and stretched his legs under the table.

"Brother, you are in denial. Sometimes I am scared you are going to gobble the boy up like you do apple pies. I am not surprised at all." Benny tossed the toothpick in an ashtray.

"There are two important reasons why we can't get jiggy," Dean muttered.

"Do tell," the Cajun leaned closer to the actor.

"Zachariah, the religious dick I told you about would fire our asses as soon as word hit we were together. And the most important block being we're not over our previous relationships. Those two heartless douchebags did a number on the two of us. I know Cas is petrified of getting involved in a serious relationship again and well to be honest so am I." Dean played with the cleaning cloth.

"That Henry sure did scar you, brother." Benny empathized with his friend. He himself had a rough time getting over his first love. "Time heals all wounds yadda yadda. Allow your heart to mend and maybe down the line if you and Hot Wings are meant to be it will happen."

"Yeah, but what about our raging libidos? Seriously any time we're alone together we end up pawing each other. The dude is fucking hot and well we haven't gotten any action in a long time."

"Don't be mad at me but why don't you suggest to Cas a friends with benefits type of deal. That way right off the bat the two of you know emotions will not be put on the poker table. You will just be booty calls."

Dean pondered Benny's suggestion. Would Cas agree to being Dean's booty call? He was the sweetest person Dean knew. He would never in a million years agree to a "friends with benefits" deal. "He's not the type man. But I thank you for your advice."

"No problem, brother. I am glad this old sea dog is good for something still." He patted Dean's shoulder before returning to the bar. A customer just entered the establishment.

Meg beat Dean to the punch and called Castiel telling him she was picking him up. The brunette told the blue eyed actor she wouldn't take no for an answer. So when Dean texted Cas asking what time he should stop by for him, and read the response he wanted to howl. Freaking Meg was a pain in the ass. If only Castiel could tell her the truth about his sexuality.

Ms. Masters parked her car in front of Castiel's apartment building fifteen minutes before seven. Cas was shocked to see his co-star arrive so early. They'd agreed she would pick him up at seven thirty. His hair was wet since he'd just gotten out of the shower. Water droplets cascaded down his slightly tanned skin. Meg's eyes stayed focused on his torso, specifically his hipbones.

"Let me know if you need assistance drying your hot bod, Clarence." She licked her lips.

Castiel turned beet red and covered his chest with his hands. Luckily, he'd tied the towel real tight around his hips. "I thought we agreed you'd pick me up at seven thirty."

"My parents taught me it was rude to arrive late. So here I am." She waved a champagne bottle. "We should start the celebration a little early."

"Excuse me, while I go get dressed." Castiel turned around.

"I don't mind your current state of undress, Clarence." She leered at him. Castiel ran inside his bedroom and locked the door.

Cas decided on wearing black jeans, a grey V neck, black vest with grey pinstripes and black loafers. He ran gel through his hair to tame it. The actor inhaled deeply before returning to the living room. Meg removed her strappy sandals and sat Indian style in the center of the sofa. She patted the empty space to her right. "Why don't you pop open the bottle and pour us a drink, sexy."

Castiel gulped hard and headed to the kitchen. He took his time searching for wine glasses. Cas didn't want to be a bad host and arranged a small platter of cheese and crackers. He rolled his eyes before joining Meg again.

He deposited the plate on the glass coffee table and popped open the champagne bottle. Some of the bubbly liquid burst out of its glass enclosure. "That means good luck, Clarence." Meg sidled next to her co-star. Cas poured champagne into the two glasses. Meg pinched his right butt cheek causing him to spill champagne on the floor.

"Oops!" She said before gliding to the couch. Castiel remained standing. "Sit down, Clarence. I promise not to bite…yet."

Cas gave her a nervous smile before sitting next to her. Meg scooted closer. She combed her fingers through his hair. "God, I've wanted to do this. You have the most amazing hair. It always looks like you just gave someone the fuck of a lifetime." She whispered the word fuck suggestively into his ear.

Cas retrieved the small platter and offered it to her. Meg grabbed a cracker and nibbled it. "I would prefer to have something else in my mouth."

Castiel's eyes bulged out. How the hell was he going to get himself out of this predicament? At first he believed Meg was pulling his leg with all of her flirting but now it was obvious she wanted to jump his bones. The woman was like a whale salivating after a seal.

"Cut the virginal choir boy act, Clarence. I want you and let's be honest we know you want me. So let's skip the sweet talk and go right to the foreplay. We have twenty minutes. It's enough for you to rock my world. You give me the impression you're a kinky bastard in the sack. I'll do anything you want me to." She ran her French manicured nails up his thighs.

"Meg, remember what Zachariah told us…no office romances." Castiel scooted further away. A little more and he was going to fall off the edge of the couch.

The brunette grinned. "No one needs to know. It will be our little secret."

Cas was going to open his mouth to argue her point but she pinned her right forefinger over his lips. "Come on, Clarence live a little." All of a sudden, Meg's petite body covered his. For a tiny thing, the woman was strong. Her hands cupped Castiel's chin. She licked the dent on his chin slowly and made her way up to his mouth.

"Meg, I don't like to rush into things," Cas murmured in her mouth. He desired only to scream at the top of his lungs he loved cock. She would run straight to Zachariah if he told her the truth. Castiel didn't want to fuck up his first decent acting gig.

"My panties will be thoroughly soaked if you continue playing hard to get," Meg whispered. She held one of his earlobes between her teeth.

Cas closed his eyes and pictured Dean as the one with him. He started to relax. Meg smirked triumphantly as her crush was no longer tense. Her mouth sucked hard on his clavicle. She licked the sensitive skin after leaving a purple mark on it. "You taste like Heaven, Clarence."

When he heard the nickname, Castiel opened his eyes and pushed Meg to the floor. "What the hell? You like it rough?" Meg was irate. The actress tossed her long curly hair behind her shoulders.

"Sorry," Cas helped her up. "We don't want to be late." He gazed at his watch. "It's seven thirty five."

Meg believed that was the reason he stopped. She put on her sandals and applied lipstick before being escorted out by Castiel. Fortunately, she was on her best behavior during their drive to the restaurant. They were the last to arrive. Their friends greeted them warmly except for Dean, who donned a scowl.

The hostess led them to their reserved table. Meg pulled Castiel down to sit to her left. Dean wanted to stab her hand with a fork. Fraking bitch was monopolizing Cas all to her greedy self. He ended up sitting between Gabriel and Balthazar.

An extremely jovial waiter approached the table. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Stephan and I will be your waiter this evening. Would anyone like to start things off with our vintage wine?"

"Hellz yeah, Stephan! Bring us your most expensive bottle…Uncle Zachy is treating us!" Gabe ordered excitedly.

Stephan smiled before leaving the table. Everyone perused the menu. Dean growled watching Meg twirl her fingers through Cas' hair. He was going to throw up all over the table. Poor Cas looked terrified.

Five minutes later, Stephan returned with two bottles of the most expensive wine. He poured everyone a glass. The actors toasted to a long successful run. Since the portions were small a la Europe, the actors ordered a plethora of dishes which they all planned on sharing. Gabriel made sure to order the most expensive dishes on the menu.

"You look lovely tonight, Jo," Balthy sincerely said across the table.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Now children, no flirting…remember what Uncle Zachy said-no hanky panky between cast mates. That goes to you, as well, Megstiel. Do I need to bring in a fire hose to turn down the fire you two are creating? My eyebrows are about to be singed off."

Dean cracked up at the trickster's comment. All eyes were on him. He sunk a little in his chair. He was about to say something but luckily Stephan and two busboys brought the food to the table. Castiel's eyes locked with his. Dean winked at him.

The food was really delicious and Gabriel ate two cups of Caramelia Mousse. He washed it down with a cup of cappuccino which was lathered on top with whip cream. He gently tapped his stuffed belly. "I say we continue the festivities at the Bayou. You can get us a discount right, Dean-o? "Gabe wiggled his brows.

"Sure, I guess Benny won't mind." The Winchester was the first to get up from the table. The others swiftly followed.

As soon as the group exited Providence, the photographer Zachariah hired, started taking pictures of them, as they waited for the valet attendants to bring them their cars. Meg snuggled up to Castiel, who stood awkwardly next to her. Dean couldn't help but glare daggers at her. He appeared scowling in all of his pictures. The others remained nonchalant except for Gabriel, who posed for the photographer. "I know it was either acting or modeling but I couldn't make up my mind between Calvin Klein and Dolce & Gabbana." He covered his eyes with aviators before getting in Balthy's Jeep.

The Bayou was packed with patrons that night. Dean volunteered his services at the bar but Benny shooed him away. "Go have fun with your friends."

Dean joined his friends at a booth. He brought two chairs because everyone was cramped in like sardines in a tin can. Balthazar thanked him and sat down; Dean at his side. Kali, a med student, who worked as a waitress at the bar said hi to Dean and Cas. Gabriel couldn't take his eyes from her. For the first time in his life, his heart rate accelerated and he was tongue tied. Dean introduced the exotic beauty to his new friends. She smiled at all of them. Her eyes lingered appreciatively over the trickster for a few seconds before she asked them for their orders. Everyone agreed on tequila shots.

Gabe's eyes lingered on her denim covered ass. "I think I'm in love." Jo threw a pretzel at him. "I'm serious. That is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Too bad her parents want her to marry some douchebag pediatrician," Dean piped in.

"Not if I can help it." Gabriel sat in the outer part of the booth and jogged over to the bar where Kali waited for the shots.

The group stared at them. "She will blow him off in two minutes," Dean stated.

He was flabbergasted to see Kali throw her head back and laugh heartily at something the trickster said. "Looks like she likes Gabe," Anna chirped in.

"I can't fucking believe it. He is so not her type," Dean remained with his mouth open. Jo closed it for him.

Gabriel assisted Kali in bringing over their drinks. Before she left, the waitress slid a napkin in front of him and winked. Once she was gone, Gabriel did air pistols and aimed them at Dean. "She gave me her number! Today is my lucky day: I got a steady gig, ate $400 worth of food and got my future wife's number." He grinned widely before downing a shot.

Forty five minutes later, the group was lightly buzzed. "Fuck, Castiel I didn't notice that huge hickey you got there!" Balthy screamed in the middle of the bar. Cas blushed as his eyes landed on Dean, who looked furious. "You seeing someone, darling?" the nosy Brit asked.

Castiel swallowed. "I slipped on the tub and banged my clavicle on it."

"Yeah right…you don't have to tell us of your secret affair if you don't want to," Gabriel said.

Dean's stubborn eyes were glued on the purple hickey adorning his Cas' neck. Whoa! My Cas, where did that come from? He excused himself and headed to the outdoor patio in the back of the bar. Sometimes after a long shift, Cas would join him here and they would drink a beer and gaze at the stars. What was Cas thinking encouraging Meg? How far did things go between them?

Benny found his friend sitting on the floor with his back against the brick wall. He handed him a bottle of beer. "Hey cheer up, man. You are the star of a new TV show."

Dean guzzled half of the bottle already. "I know it's just…"

"That brunette was all over him. I had a perfect view of the booth from the bar. If it makes you feel any better, Cas isn't into her at all."

"No shit, Sherlock. He's gay. Doesn't make it any easier seeing her dry humping him in public" Dean banged his head against the wall and finished drinking the beer. He was close to being plastered.

Benny stood up. "I'm finished for the night. The wife is in the last stage of her pregnancy and gets cranky as hell if I don't get home before midnight. Kali is in charge."

"Thanks, man," Dean said.

Fifteen passed since Dean left the booth. Castiel began to worry about him. His eyes scanned the bar and there was no sign of the Winchester being there. He removed Meg's hand from his shoulders and excused himself. He gave the excuse he needed to use the restroom.

Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here" started playing on the jukebox. Dean immediately came to Castiel's mind. He knew were his friend was. He ordered two beers from Kali at the bar before leaving to the patio. Cas found Dean gazing at the stars as he sat on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Room for one more?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "It's a free country."

Cas smirked before plopping his behind on the ground. He offered a beer to Dean, who rapidly took it. Their fingers brushed causing goose bumps to run across their arms. Castiel drank from the bottle and raised his head to see the constellation of stars. Dean stared at him. "Cas, why are you encouraging Meg? It's going to backfire on your sweet ass."

Castiel looks at him. "You think I have a sweet ass?" He chuckles.

"Cas, let's not go there, man. You know we can't. We've had this conversation one too many times." Dean drinks the remainder of his beer. He starts laughing. Castiel narrows his brows.

"What's so funny?"

"Benny told me to propose to you a friends with benefits deal. I told him he was out of his…" Dean wasn't allowed to finish his sentence due to Cas' lips being on his. Castiel sucked hard on Dean's lower lip. Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and placed him on his lap. Castiel sunk his fingers through Dean's hair which he was having cut tomorrow morning. Dean held on tight to the shorter man's hips. The kiss intensified.

Meanwhile outside of the Bayou's front entrance, a bickering couple debated whether to enter the bar or not. "Daniel, I guarantee you that neither Benny nor Dean are here tonight. Weren't you pestering me non-stop about having a couple of drinks before we returned to the hotel? So here we are…come on." Henry dragged his lover by the sleeve of his Armani sport coat.

Daniel allowed Henry to lead him inside the seedy bar. The place was packed. Many bodies gyrated around the jukebox. A short inebriated man with golden hair danced what seemed to be the Macarena on top of the bar counter. "This place is a slum," Daniel murmured to Henry.

"Come on, we'll have a few drinks in the outdoor patio and then call it a night." He kissed his lover lightly on the lips. After Kali handed them their drinks, the two actors paid and left her a hefty tip. Henry motioned for Daniel to follow him.

Dean and Cas brought their make out session to a halt, when they heard the door being opened. Castiel leapt away from Dean's lap. He stood by one of the picnic tables. Daniel and Henry arrived at the patio. "Sorry we didn't know the patio was occupied," Daniel said in his thick Liverpool accent.

Castiel turned around and the color drained from his face. He never thought he'd ever be face to face with his cretin of an ex again. Dean stood up abruptly. He whispered, "Fuck me," as he went to stand next to Cas.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel was telling his friends a raunchy joke about a DD size blonde bimbo, a two foot salami roll and her pet poodle, when his golden eyes landed on a newcomer to the bar. The man, who must be at least four inches over six feet tall leaned on the bar counter smiling at Kali. His goddess bit her lower lip as her eyes lingered on the Big Foot's dimples and muscular biceps. Wait a minute! Gabe knew, who Gigantor was…fucking Sam, one of the show's writers!

The trickster instantly was on his feet which happened to be gelatin like at the moment. "Where you going, mate?" Balthazar asked his drunken friend.

Gabriel held on to the edge of the table to stop himself from swaying from side to side. He licked his lips before speaking in a slurred fashion. "Chewbacca is trying to put the moves on my goddess. I am not going to allow his gargantuan, hairy ass to lay a finger on my future wife." He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here" was coming to an end. Thank God! Gabe loathed anything Pink Floyd related. The band's music was the perfect cure for his insomnia riddled nights. Gabriel wobbled over to the jukebox and searched for a perfect song which would help him illustrate his John Travolta dance moves to Kali. His future bride will ignore the Yeti for the remainder of the night, as soon as her dark eyes landed on his swiveling, hypnotic hips.

Castiel bumped into Gabriel. The blue eyed man held two beer bottles. "Sorry, Gabe" Cas noticed the short troublemaker was plastered. He held both beer bottles in one hand and wrapped two fingers around one of Gabe's belt loops. He guided the inebriated trickster to the bar. Cas cleared his throat in order to garner Sam's and Kali's attention.

"Kali, do you mind serving my friend here a cup of black strong coffee?" Gabe swerved his entire body from left to right. He smiled dopily at Kali.

"Sure thing, Cas," she replied. Kali gazed at Gabriel with concern.

"Whoa! You better sit down, buddy," Sam told the trickster as he picked him up as if he were a toddler and sat him on a stool. Gabriel glared daggers at the Sasquatch, as he wiggled his short legs in protest.

"Thanks, you guys!" Cas bellowed as he reached the door that led to the outside patio.

Kali served Gabriel a piping hot cup of coffee. She blew on it so it could cool a little. Kali didn't want the idiot to burn his tongue. "You can drink it now, sweetie." Gabriel drank it all and realized the song was close to ending. He jogged over to the jukebox and selected "I'm Too Sexy". When he returned to the counter, Kali and Chewbacca were reminiscing about their freshmen year in college. Gabriel's shoulders slumped, when he plopped his ass on a stool.

"You guys met in college?" His words weren't slurring as much as before. The cup of strong coffee and stiff competition from Fabio, Jr. helped sober him up.

"We shared most of our electives together and we dated sophomore year," Kali answered.

Gabriel grinned. Excellent! So Sammy boy was part of Kali's past. He waggled his brows. And he will be part of her future. "Actually, we broke up because Kali's parents didn't approve of their daughter dating someone not of their culture." Sam's eyes held a sad puppy look to them. Both of Kali's hands covered one of his gargantuan ones.

Gabriel had enough! He hopped on the counter and started performing the Macarena. Kali rolled her eyes. Sam cracked up. From across the bar, the trickster's friends encouraged him to continue providing the show.

Two extremely good looking men entered the Bayou. They could possibly be fashion models. The blond one was overdressed and held a look of disgust as he took in his surroundings. The dark haired one was scolding him, as the couple headed towards Kali. Gabriel referred to the brunet as Clark Kent. Clark ordered two Scotch on the rocks for the two of them. The Daniel Craig wannabe followed him out to the patio. Gabriel continued shaking his ass. Jo chose Kelis' "Milkshake" to play next. Most of the bar patrons flooded around the counter to witness Gabriel's antics.

After the song ended, Gabriel turned towards Kali. He tugged his hair at what he saw. Kali entered her phone digits in Tarzan's iPhone. She handed it back to Sam, who gently pulled a raven lock behind her ear. Kali smiled and gazed at the top of the counter bashfully. Ugh! He'd had enough! There was so much a guy could take. He jumped to the floor and ran inside the men's bathroom.

Daniel and Henry arrived at the patio. "Sorry we didn't know the patio was occupied," Daniel said in his thick Liverpool accent.

Castiel turned around from where he stood by one of the picnic tables. The color drained from his face. He never thought he'd ever be face to face with his cretin of an ex. Dean stood up abruptly. He whispered, "Fuck me," as he went to stand next to Cas. He needed his best friend to know he had his back.

Dean's eyes acted on their own accord and glued themselves on Henry. Sure the guy was hot as fuck but good looks did not make up for his reptilian interior. Dean felt Castiel move closer to him. He glanced down at him for a few seconds. Daniel was the one to speak first. "How adorable our exes have shacked up together? The way Dean just looked at Cassie had pussy whipped written all over."

Castiel licked his lips. "Unlike the two of you, who have no regard for other people's feelings, we do. Dean and I are good friends and that is it." Cas fisted his hands. "Why the fuck should I tell you anything? You lost the privilege to be privy to my private life after you fornicated with this man behind my back!"

Cas hated physical altercations but the alcohol in his system was daring him to pick a fight with Daniel. He walked closer to his ex and squinted his electric blue eyes at him. "You want to know something?" He giggled. Daniel rolled his cerulean eyes. "I am going to tell you anyways, fucker. Dean's right…"

Daniel decided to play along. "About what?" He crossed his muscular arms around his chiseled chest. He had to admit a pissed off Cassie was delectable because it always led to long angry sex marathons. The Brit cleared his head. No wait…he wasn't with Cassie anymore.

"You do look like a bulldog." Castiel laughed heartily.

"Speaking of dogs, seeing the neighbor's canine shit all over your clothes after I tossed them out the window was fucking classic!" Dean told Henry. He laughed so hard, Dean was doubling over.

Henry narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Daniel bought me an entire new wardrobe thanks to your childish shenanigans."

"I see he has a new Ken doll. Does he pick out all of your clothes including underwear and write down your weekly dress schedule?" Castiel looked at Henry. He hated the man with all of his guts ever since he witnessed him and Daniel going at it in his own fucking bed! Now he was relieved. Henry did him a huge favor taking Daniel from him. For the first time, Castiel realized he was able to breathe on his own. Daniel could no longer control his life.

"He hated my so called 'sex hair' and we wouldn't go out in public until he tamed it with half a bottle of gel or threw a hat over it." Castiel felt liberated as he let it all hang out.

"Daniel's so fucking full of himself, he instructed an interior designer to have a mirrored wall and ceiling be erected in our bedroom. Daniel would cum faster watching himself ram into me." The tip of Daniel's ears turned pink. "Oh and he always commanded me to call him Hot Rod during intercourse."

"Cassie, that's enough!" Daniel yelled.

"What's the matter, big boy? You can't handle the truth. You are a selfish, demanding and controlling son of a bitch!"

"Cas, we better go," Dean whispered in his friend's ear.

"What?! These two assbutts did a number on us and you just want to leave. Don't you have anything to say to your two timing ex?" Castiel elbowed Dean away from him. He turned to Henry. "The two of you deserve each other. You did Dean a favor. He is too damn good for you. You and Daniel are selfish dicks, who deserve each other."

"You better put your bitch on a leash, Winchester," Daniel stated vehemently. He had enough of Castiel's drunken tirade.

Dean clocked him on the jaw. Daniel landed on a picnic table. "You better show Cas some respect, douchebag." Daniel stretched his jaw. He stood up and barreled into Dean. The two men wrestled on the ground. Henry screamed Daniel's name. Castiel saw he was going to defend his lover; he grinded his teeth before hurling himself over Henry's form.

Castiel clung to Henry like a Spider Monkey. He wrapped his legs tight around the other man's hips. Henry banged his back towards the brick wall to see if he could get Castiel off of him. Cas's fingers dug deep into Henry's dark lush hair and yanked at it. He grinned wide as he removed a chunk out. Henry screamed. "That's for breaking Dean's heart!"

Daniel punched Dean's nose. The Winchester saw blue jays fly in front of him. "You son of a bitch!" Blood pooled down his nostrils. He angrily wiped the blood away. Dean enveloped his hands around the bulldog's neck. He managed to cover his body on the floor. Daniel tried kneeing him in the groin but Dean beat him every time. The Winchester banged Daniel's head to the ground. Daniel's eyes crossed.

Sam, Kali and Balthazar entered the patio. "What the fuck?" Sam asked at the scene in front of him. Dean was banging some blond guy's head repeatedly on the ground and Castiel was pulling hair out of some Superman doppelganger.

"Guys, stop this at once!" The Sasquatch screamed as he got between Dean and the other guy, who was losing consciousness. Balthazar assisted him in walking the blond to Benny's office. Kali, who was able to finagle Cas away from Henry led them inside.

Henry spat on Castiel's shoes. "Real classy guy you replaced me with, Dean."

"Fuck you, Henry! I am so over you and Castiel is more of a man than you will ever be."

Henry smirked. "Yeah…tell yourself that." He turned on his heel to follow the others to Benny's office.

Castiel finally saw Dean's face. "Oh my God! You must be in so much pain. Let me get you some aspirin."

Dean's right hand circled Cas' left wrist. "Are you ok? I know it was hard as fuck seeing those two again."

"Having you at my side made it ok." Cas smiled at him.

All of a sudden, Meg, Jo and Anna found them. "Thank God you are ok, Clarence!" Meg plastered herself to Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes.

Jo and Anna surrounded him and started inspecting his bruises. "We need to take you to the ER to check if your perfect nose is broken. What the hell happened?" Jo asked.

"Just two hammered ass wipes, who decided to pick a fight. They look worse than we do." Dean grinned at the girls.

"At least let's get you to the bathroom to clean you up," Anna suggested. Dean nodded.

Ten minutes earlier, Gabriel entered the men's bathroom. His mind kept on replaying how good Kali's ass looked clad in tight denim. He made sure the coast was clear and he got inside the last toilet stall. He swiftly unzipped his jeans and threw them down his ankles. Gabriel knelt and fetched a small packet of lube from one of his back pockets. He rose and leaned against the cold wall.

Gabe squirted half of the lube on his right palm and slathered it around the base of his cock. He arched his neck backwards as he fisted his dick. Gabriel closed his eyes and imagined himself fucking Kali on a sex swing. His cock got rock hard instantly. He played around with Gabe, Jr.'s slit. Gabe bit his lower lip as he felt his orgasm was fast approaching. Suddenly, the trickster heard a commotion.

"Come on, Dean just a few more steps," Cas said.

One of the sinks was put to use. The sound of the paper dispenser was being used and water rushing down a faucet made Gabe scream inwardly. He bit his lower lip and planted both hands against the wall as his dick squirted jizz all over it.

He peaked through a slit on the stall door. The girls were tending to Dean, whose face looked as if it was run over by a bulldozer. Castiel put a large wad of paper under the sink before tenderly wiping blood from under Dean's nose and jaw.

Gabriel slid to the floor as he came down from the euphoria of orgasm. He made a ball out of toilet paper and cleaned the mess he did. Then he pulled up his jeans. When he zipped up his pants, Gabriel screamed in agony. "Fuuuuck!" Several pubes got stuck on the zipper. Gabe panted heard and sweated profusely.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Gabe, is that you?" Jo inquired as she stood in front of the stall he currently occupied.

Gabriel felt like crying, as he struggled lowering the stubborn zipper to release the stuck pubic hairs. "I'm alright, sis. I just passed a kidney stone."

"Dude, that is the equivalent of a man giving birth. Is there anything we can do?" the petite blonde asked in a voice filled with concern.

Gabriel continued fighting with the zipper. He exhaled deeply once he was able to lower the damn thing. "I will not go commando until I have a Brazilian wax," he thought to himself.

"You're a doll. The worst part is over." He opened the stall's door and headed to one of the sinks where he dunked his head underneath. "All better" He smiled at Jo. He then turned to Dean. "What happened to you, bro?"

"Some dicks started a fight with Cas and me," Dean said in between winces. Anna and Meg were inserting small paper balls in his nostrils to stop the bleeding.

"It's a good thing Zachariah isn't around. Who knows what sort of punishment he would lash out for this?" Gabriel tapped Dean and Cas on the shoulder.

Sam and Balthazar entered. "I managed to convince those two gonads not to press any charges. Dean, you need to be more careful with your temper. That Daniel guy was close to losing consciousness."

"I am sorry but the guy had it coming!" Dean felt absolutely no remorse in kicking Daniel's ass. To be honest with himself he would not hesitate to do it again if the fucker disrespected Cas once more.

"Well let's go. They agreed to wait a while. They don't want to bump into you guys," Balthazar said.

"This has been an exciting night. Dean and Cas got into a fight and kicked those two GQ models asses and Gabe passed a kidney stone," Jo said enthusiastically.

"Ouch!" Sam and Balthazar said simultaneously.

"I'm ok now. Let me say bye to Kali," Gabriel said as he walked gingerly out the door.

Sam followed. "I'll go with you!"

"Of course you are"

Castiel volunteered to drive Dean home. He would catch a cab afterwards. "I'm going to pull over at a gas station. The tank is almost on empty."

"Shit! I was going to do just that on my way home." Dean said as he pulled out of the toilet paper from his nostrils. "At least I am no longer bleeding and my nose hurts less." Dean breathed through his mouth.

Cas parked the car at a Chevron gas station. Dean told him he was going to the bathroom. He opened the door with the key, the acne riddled teen, who manned the cashier handed him. The bathroom wasn't too filthy like in the movies. Dean pissed at a urinal and washed his hands before splashing water gently over his bruised face. He stared at himself and was distracted by someone entering. Fuck he'd forgotten to lock the damn door!

Dean was pleasantly surprised to see it was Cas. "I was beginning to worry about you." Dean noticed the tips of Cas' ears turned pink and his cheeks were crimson.

"You alright, Cas?" Dean leaned against the sink.

"You were so fucking hot, when you went all alpha on Dan's smarmy ass." Castiel cornered Dean.

The Winchester chuckled. "Really?"

"I think you deserve a little something for coming to my rescue." Cas shoved Dean hard against the wall causing the mirror to crack.

"Whoa!"

Castiel's mouth covered Dean's. His teeth tugged Dean's lower lip playfully. Dean pushed his tongue inside Cas' moist and hot mouth. His hands landed on Castiel's denim class ass. He palmed the hard globes as their tongues mated.

Castiel stopped the kiss. He ordered Dean to raise his hips. The blue eyed man efficiently undid Dean's jeans. In under a minute, the blond's jeans and boxer briefs were at his ankles. Castiel's long, elegant fingers leisurely moved up his legs and thighs. Dean's dick stirred. Castiel fondled his balls, as his head lowered until it was right in front of Dean's dick.

Dean's body shivered in anticipation. He breathed hard through his mouth. Castiel's eyes bored into his for a brief moment. He smiled causing the corners to crinkle. Dean melted on the inside. He locked his long legs around Cas' torso.

The brunet's tongue brushed under Dean's erect shaft as he continued fondling his balls. Dean's hips arched upwards. His hands clung to the sink. Cas pressed kisses over Dean's thighs. His hands no longer played with his balls and were soon replaced by Castiel's magical tongue. His hands sank into Dean's hipbones.

Dean felt Cas' tongue glide into his aching hole. Henry wasn't a fan of rimming. The bastard liked for it to be done to him but never reciprocated. Cas' tongue swept efficiently in and out. His right hand returned to Dean's neglected cock. Two of his left hand's fingers scissored him. Dean's walls spasmed a little. Dean's breathing became shallow. Was it possible for someone to die due to receiving too much pleasure?

Castiel continued brushing the walls of Dean's hole with his tongue. "You taste so damn good, Dean. I would've skipped dessert if I would have known I'd have you opened up like a buffet all for me."

"Cas, don't stop. God, you're my very own pleasure angel," Dean moaned as he was about to come.

Castiel reached his prostate and Dean saw stars. He screamed Cas' name just as he came over both of their shirts and Cas' left cheek. Dean slowly sat up and licked Castiel's cheek clean. Cas's hands clung to the back of Dean's neck. He brought their faces close and kissed him hungrily. When they stopped for much needed breath, Dean leaned his forehead against Cas'.

Castiel chuckled. "I guess you now have an answer to your FWB question."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sank his face deeper into a pillow the following morning. The actor wasn't hung over, as he expected to be. Hallelujah! He cracked open one emerald orb. Then he slowly opened his other eye to stare at the swirling dust motes made clearly visible by the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. He would hit the gym later. Dean planned to have a lazy day. The Winchester smiled as he stretched his arms upwards. Dean replayed last night's gas station bathroom sexy time in his mind.

He and Cas didn't take things any further but damn Cas was a box of surprises, when it came to kinky shit. Henry was such a selfish bastard in the sack. The sole time Dean suggested he give him a rim job, the dude almost ran from the bed. Dean received his first rim job courtesy of Castiel and he fervently hoped it wouldn't be his last. Having Cas tongue fuck his ass while he scissored him and jacked him off made it to one of the top three experiences of his life. Dean planned on reciprocating real soon.

When Cas playfully told him he answered his FWB question with what transpired in the bathroom, Dean wanted to run outside and jog a celebratory lap around the gas station. Benny was a fucking genius. Dean was on cloud nine. This little arrangement they started partaking of was pretty damn sweet. They would remain best friends, fuck and fool around, whenever they had an itch and no emotional attachments were permitted. Nothing could beat that according to Dean Winchester.

He walked nude to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Dean scratched his chest along the way. He yawned before adding grounded coffee into a filter. His cell phone buzzed. Dean's handsome face lit up even more. He must resemble a lit Christmas tree. He swiftly answered. "Good morning, my naughty angel," he huskily said, as he put the phone on speaker, in order to continue preparing his breakfast.

Cas chuckled loud on the other end. "Good morning, to you, my favorite dessert."

Dean had never witnessed Cas flirting and he was fucking glad it was with him. He actually felt butterflies flying around in his stomach. "I can still taste you." Dean could clearly picture Cas licking his puffy pink lips. He was already hard as stone.

"What are you up to, man?" Dean asked as he concentrated on putting two cold waffles inside the toaster.

"That's the reason I'm calling you. You have any plans for today?" Castiel asked.

Dean heard him opening a faucet. Castiel was in the middle of brushing his teeth. "Not really; how about you?"

"Want to go horseback riding?" Cas spat in the sink before rinsing with mouthwash.

"Is that code for bareback riding?" Dean teased his best friend.

"No, you perv; I thought it would be a good idea to go to Griffith Park and rent a horse. It's a beautiful day. We shouldn't let it go to waste."

Dean was about to ask Cas why he only mentioned to rent one horse but the blue eyed man interrupted his thought process. "So what do you say? Pick me up in two hours?"

"What the hell? I haven't been horseback riding since high school. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great…I'll prepare a picnic for lunch. We can eat after the ride."

"Okay bye"

When Cas got in the Impala, the two friends didn't know how to greet each other. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek. At first the atmosphere in the muscle car was a little awkward but as Dean drove away from Los Angeles, Castiel played a Credence Clearwater Revival tape. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and Cas sang along.

"You have a good singing voice, Cas." Dean slightly glanced at his friend, who blushed. "Please don't stop on my account. I can hear you sing all day."

Cas continued singing as he gazed outside the window. The Impala passed a sign which illustrated the horse ranch was a mile away. He turned his head to the side slyly. Cas' eyes took all of Dean in. He admired the taller man's muscular arms. The sleeve of the plaid shirt he donned was rolled up to his elbows and a pair of blue jeans hugged his thighs perfectly. Cas couldn't wait to get a good look of Dean's sexy ass.

Dean drove through a gate to enter the ranch. An elderly Mexican man with cotton white hair guided them to where they could park. Ten minutes later, Castiel paid for the rental of one horse. Dean argued over paying at least for half but he insisted it was his treat. Garth, the ranch owner's grandson chose a chestnut thoroughbred with a sweet disposition. He gave both men a dopey grin, as he handed Dean the reins. "You boys enjoy the ride. Starfire will be on his best behavior." He gently patted the horse's romp.

Castiel fed the horse an apple. Garth looked at his watch. "You need to be back at four. If not you will incur extra fees."

Dean nodded. Garth turned around and headed back to the office which was located near the stables. Dean scratched his head. "So how do we do this, man?"

"Hop on the saddle," Cas instructed Dean.

The Winchester followed orders with no problems. He soon sat regally on the saddle and held the reins. Starfire trotted a few steps and stopped. Dean was startled to have Cas get on the horse facing him. "Dude, aren't you supposed to face the other way?"

"I prefer this view." Cas winked at him.

Dean arched a brow. He gently pulled at the reins and gingerly tapped his combat boots on the horse's sides. Starfire started trotting down a worn path. The smell of Catalina Cherry Trees permeated the air. The sun shone brightly on them.

Cas made sure no one rode in their vicinity. He bit his lower lip, as his hands held on to the back of Dean's neck. "What are you doing?"

Castiel smirked and kissed Dean softly. "Just maneuver Starfire and I will handle the rest."

"Whoa there, Cowboy!" Dean yelled, when Cas lowered his zipper. "This is dangerous."

Castiel shut Dean up with a scorching kiss. "Dean, you worry too damn much. Relax, will you? Now raise yourself up so I can lower your jeans and underwear."

"We're going to do it while riding a horse?" Dean's eyes were the size of two green Frisbees.

Castiel waited for his fellow actor to shut the hell up. The Winchester turned his head to the side and then backwards to check no one was around. Dean couldn't believe he was going to allow Cas to fuck him on a horse.

He made sure his feet were secure on the stirrups before raising his body. Castiel efficiently lowered Dean's jeans and underwear. He grinned, when his eyes landed on the peach satin panties Dean wore. Someone had a female underwear kink. Castiel made a mental note of paying a visit to Victoria Secret tomorrow.

"Hold on to my waist, Dean. I need to get something from my back pocket." The horse stopped after Dean tugged the reins. Dean's fingers sunk into Castiel's hips. Cas fetched a packet of lube. He didn't bother bringing condoms since he and Dean were checked for HIV and STDs after their ugly break ups with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. The results were identical, both of them were clean and disease free.

Castiel lathered lube over his cock. Dean already unzipped his black jeans. Cas came commando on purpose. "I can't believe we're doing this," Cas whispered.

"You're the one, who came up with the idea, Sherlock." Dean smiled. "Where did you get it from by the way?" He kissed Castiel hungrily. Dean raised his body again to allow Cas to rub lube in his asshole.

"I watched porn last week where a couple fornicated while horseback riding. I jerked off hard imagining us in the same scenario. I chafed my dick afterwards." Cas had the audacity to blush and lower his eyes.

"Fuck! I had no idea you were such a kinky bastard, Cas."

Dean motioned for Starfire to resume trotting at a steady pace. Castiel jerked himself right in front of Dean. The blond man got excited looking at those long elegant fingers stroking Cas' dick as if it was an instrument. Soon Cas was breathing hard and biting his lower lip. His eyes were closed.

"Don't you dare come now, you kinky bastard! You better do it inside me."

Dean started to feel like a jockey, whenever he raised his body to allow Cas access. This time Castiel guided his swollen red cock inside Dean's hole. He positioned himself at an angle where he could thrust into Dean.

The horse cantered over cobblestone causing them to bounce. Cas took advantage of the situation. Every time their bodies leapt a few inches high, he thrust into Dean deeper. "Fuck! Why didn't I try this before?" Dean said in between panting.

He gently kicked Starfire so the horse could go faster. The higher the two of them bounced, the deeper Cas went and hit his prostate. "Cas, we so need to buy a horse, man!"

Castiel slid his arms under Dean's underarms. He sunk his teeth into the juncture between Dean's shoulder and neck. He bit hard as he came inside Dean. Dean swiftly followed his friend to climax. His own erection rubbed against his toned abdomen. Jizz adorned his favorite grey AC DC shirt which he wore underneath the plaid one and Dean didn't care.

Dean kissed Cas. He sucked the blue eyed man's lower lip hard. Then he brushed his tongue over it. Castiel leaned his head over Dean's shoulder. Their breathing came back to normal. "It's a miracle we didn't fall off the horse," Dean said.

Castiel chuckled. "With a little more practice we can become expert equestrians. We need to return the horse and then go for the picnic. There's a nice secluded spot by a pond."

It turned out to be the best picnic of Dean Winchester's life; not that he'd been on many to start with. Still eating an apple pie baked by Castiel while Cas licked the jizz he left inside Dean with that magical tongue of his was fucking amazing!

The two men decided to keep the benefits part of their relationship a secret; especially with Zachariah's no dating co-stars policy. Also, Zachy boy was not a fan of same sex couples. So a month passed and the two of them would alternate between their two condos and have sex marathons during the weekends. For the work week, Dean and Castiel carried on with their regular lives.

Castiel received a call from Naomi. She sounded concerned. "Zachariah wants to meet with you tomorrow for lunch at the Ivy. He needs to discuss something extremely important with you."

Cas panicked. Did Zachariah manage to discover the truth about him and Dean? The man could have hired private investigators to keep tabs on all of the show's actors. "Did he say what he needs to talk to me about?"

"Something about a proposition he has for you?"

"Really?" Castiel was majorly confused. "What time is our meeting scheduled for?"

"One pm and don't be late. You know what a stickler he is for punctuality."

"I will…thanks, Naomi."

Castiel confirmed with Dean to see if his friend received a call from Naomi and it turned out he didn't. So maybe it had nothing to do with the recent change in their relationship. Dean told Cas to call him as soon as the meeting ended. He was also nervous for his friend.

Castiel arrived at the Ivy five minutes before one in the afternoon. The tall and elegant blonde hostess led him to the table which was already occupied by Zachariah and Meg. Both of Cas' eyebrows raised so high; they almost reached the top of his forehead.

"Good afternoon, you two. Meg, what are you doing here?" a befuddled Cas inquired.

Zachariah shook hands with Castiel. He motioned for the young man to sit adjacent to Meg. "I was right. The two of you make an attractive couple."

Castiel gulped hard. He did not like where things were headed. Meg played with his hair. "We sure do. It's a shame we will not be able to share romantic scenes on the show." She pouted, as she ceased running her fingers through Cas' thick hair.

"Why are we here, sir?" Castiel asked before gulping down all of his water.

A waiter appeared and took their orders. He disappeared. Zachariah leaned closer to them. "The show has not been tracking well at all in Twitter, Tumblr and IMDB."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Cas asked as he fiddled with the linen napkin on his plate.

"I have a proposition for the two of you. You see we need to start generating buzz before the show premieres in the fall. What better way than an off the set romance?" Zachariah smiled at the young couple reminding Castiel of Jaws.

"I thought you were against work romances?" Cas asked.

"Yes, but this romance will be fabricated. It's done all the time. And you two gorgeous kids have been chosen to be our own Henry Cavill and Kaley Cuoco…congratulations!"

"Uhm I don't know about this," Cas muttered nervously.

"Nonsense, son; the two of you will earn an additional $50,000 if you agree to sign a contract."

"You don't have to pay me to be Clarence's fake girlfriend. I will fuck him for free." Meg ran her fingers down Cas' jaw.

"Watch your language, young lady," Zachariah reprimanded her.

Meg rolled her eyes. "How long would this arrangement last?" Castiel inquired.

"The contract has been set up for three months. We just need you two to be seen at social functions around town together. That will give us some buzz online. I will make sure to have paparazzi at the gatherings you attend."

Castiel tapped his fingers on his lap. God fifty grand sounded great but that meant Meg would be trying harder to get in his pants. Also, this would add a crease to his and Dean's weekends. Castiel never realized how fun sex could be. He was always so focused on pleasuring Daniel most of the time; he didn't enjoy the sex act. With Dean things were the polar opposite. The two of them added different things to their sex lives.

Cas loved dry humping Dean while the Winchester wore only a pair of satin panties. He'd make Dean come in the underwear. Castiel savored the sensation of the satin sliding against his own skin. "Yoo Hoo! Earth to Castiel!" Zachariah clicked two fingers inside of Castiel's eyes.

"Sorry, sir, I was thinking about your proposition." Cas lied. Thankfully the waiter returned with their meals. Castiel scarfed his down.

"So what are your answers? Well we know Ms. Masters is game. What about you, Novak?" Zachariah's bovine eyes zeroed in on Castiel. "The show's fate may well depend on your decision."

Cas finally spoke. "But why us? Balthazar and Jo would make a convincing couple."

Zachariah shook his head. "The two of you complement each other in looks and there is chemistry."

"I couldn't agree more," Meg piped in. Castiel narrowed his eyes at her.

"Megan, you must remember this will be a fictional relationship. So keep your hands off Castiel, when you aren't at events. Are we clear?"

Meg nodded. "Of course, sir"

"We are waiting, Castiel. What is your decision? The premiere for the new Ben Affleck spy thriller is tomorrow night and I finagled the two of you invites. So what will it be, Novak?" Zach and Meg stared at Castiel, as he squirmed in his chair.

**Sorry this chapter turned out to be basically porn with no plot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now that I finished my other fic, I will be able to devote more time to this one. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)**

"Why do I feel as if I just sold my soul to the Devil?" Castiel thought out loud as he carried his ten speed bike up the stairs to his apartment. The actor did all he could to help the Earth's environment. So he rode his bike around the city most of the time.

Castiel opened the door which led to the floor he lived in. He turned the corner and was greeted by Dean, who sat Indian style in front of his apartment's door. The taller man's forest green eyes brightened as soon as they caught sight of his best friend. Dean hopped up and waived two tickets in front of Cas.

Cas' mood lightened up considerably. Dean was the only person, who was able to lift his spirits at the drop of a hat just by smiling at him. "You got here fast," the dark haired man said while unlocking the front door with a key.

"Your text sounded ominous," Dean replied as he leaned against the wall.

Castiel smirked. "Hanging out with me is improving your vocabulary, Winchester."

He opened the door wide and gestured for his best friend to enter first. "Bite me, Cas"

"Maybe later"

Dean plopped himself on the couch. He waved the tickets enthusiastically. "Aren't you going to ask me what these babies are for?"

Castiel returned the bicycle to its resting area inside a hallway closet. "Want something to drink? I am parched." He wiped sweat from his brow and lifted his shirt over his head. He was in desperate need of a shower.

"Yeah" Dean followed his closest friend to the kitchen.

Castiel retrieved two small Gatorade bottles from the refrigerator and tossed one over to Dean. Cas drank his bottle in under two minutes. Dean took a sip before placing the container over the counter. He rested his elbows against it. He bounced on the heels of his feet.

"Okay, Thumper what are the tickets for?" Castiel grinned at his friend's childish antics.

"I know you've got a thing for young Clint Eastwood. So I got us tickets to this afternoon's Man with No Name marathon over at El Capitan Theater."

"Thanks, you sure know how to spoil a girl," Cas batted his thick dark lashes at Dean. "What time does it start? I need to shower first."

"Three o'clock" Dean ogled Cas' muscular chest. Castiel wiped perspiration which streamed down his torso with the shirt he'd removed a while ago.

"Dude, you haven't told me why Master Zachariah summoned you today?"

"Oh that" Castiel sat on one of the two chairs from the small kitchen table.

Dean frowned and joined his friend. "Was it that bad?"

Castiel plucked from his pants' pocket a copy of the contract he and Meg signed earlier in Zachariah's office and handed it to his best friend. Dean's eyes scanned the document from side to side while his lips moved reading the words. "Are you for fucking real?"

Cas nodded. "Dean, anyone would have accepted. We don't know that the show will get picked up for an entire season. This money will be a good nest egg. In case the show bombs I won't have to worry about finding employment for a while."

"I still don't like it, Cas. Meg is gonna have more access to try to sink her claws in you. And we won't be able to hang out as much. I bet Zachy Boy will arrange a whole bunch of shit for the two of you to attend together."

"You're my best friend and I will not stop hanging out with you. We're going out tonight aren't we? Anyways the only thing on the Megstiel social calendar is tomorrow night's premiere and a prom photo shoot for **Seventeen **magazine." Castiel cringed.

"**Seventeen** magazine? Oh Zachy really wants to promote the show wherever he can. Wouldn't it make sense to have Jo pose with you instead of Meg for the prom thingy? She is your love interest on the show." Dean suggested.

"Actually you and Jo will be part of the photo shoot, as well. He paid for a reporter to interview Meg and me about our blossoming romance. The article will accompany the prom spread." Castiel rolled his eyes. "God, all of this makes me want to vomit."

"You and me both, buddy." Dean pulled at his hair. He kept forgetting he'd had it cut weeks ago. The actor didn't tell Cas but he missed it. The reason being, Castiel had a hair pulling kink which turned Dean on quicker than flipping a light switch.

"Give me fifteen minutes to get ready and thanks for getting the tickets." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek on his way out of the kitchen.

The marathon was over at one in the morning. Castiel and Dean stretched their arms upon getting out of their seats. Cas showed his appreciation to his best friend by dragging him to the men's room and giving him a blow job which literally left the Winchester weak in the knees. After gorging on cherry pie and black coffee at a 24 hour diner, the friends parted ways.

Castiel dreaded attending the premiere with Meg the following evening. He opened the closet and picked the first items his hands landed on: black jeans, sky blue button down and a black leather jacket. For footwear he decided on black boots. He skipped on hair gel and towel dried his wild hair. Cas didn't bother combing or running his hands through the thick locks.

His cell phone rang to "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. It was Meg's ringtone. Castiel scowled. "Hello, Meg"

"Don't bust a nut over your excitement, Clarence," Meg chuckled huskily. "I'm outside of your building. Zachy rented us a Mercedes. We're hitting the premiere in style."

"I'll be right there," Castiel didn't allow her to talk because he hung up on her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered, "Serenity now"

The young couple emerged from the black Mercedes. Only a few of the paparazzi and press paid them attention. Luckily, Zachariah happened to be waiting for them by the red carpet. He gave the youngsters a shark smile and turned to the press. "Allow me to introduce two stars from my new fall show, **Eclipse**...Meg Masters and Castiel Novak."

Camera flashes scattered around like fireworks, blinding the actors. The two of them weren't used to this type of attention. Meg got hold of Cas' left hand and gripped it hard. The short silver dress she donned shimmered under all the lights. She waved saucily at one of the photographers, who asked her to pose on her own.

Castiel stood a few feet away. He actually wanted Meg, pain in the ass she was to enjoy her time in the spotlight. The petite brunette looked sexy but all of her attributes were lost on Cas. Several photographers took pictures of Castiel. "The camera loves this one," a tall red haired female paparazzo shared with a co-worker from TMZ. "Over here, Castiel!"

"Give me a smile, sweetheart," she instructed the Hollywood newcomer.

Cas did as told. "Now put your hands in your pockets and stand to the side." Castiel obeyed. "Ooh yes, that's it," Abaddon purred. She was known as the demon queen of the paparazzi. No one messed with her.

Zachariah whispered in her ear. "Meg and Castiel started dating after the pilot was shot. Why don't you take some pics of the lovebirds together?" He slipped a thousand dollar bill in her burgundy leather jacket. Abaddon smirked.

The network Prez disappeared once Meg snaked an arm around her fictitious boyfriend's hips. She cozied herself up to Castiel more and placed a hand over his chest. Cas deserved an Oscar for acting enamored of the little harlot. As word spread of who they were, more photographers photographed them. Even a TV reporter for **Entertainment Weekly **asked the duo a few questions.

Naomi, who represented both actors scooted them to enter the theater where the premiere for the romantic comedy was to take place. "The press loved you guys," she beamed at her clients and gave them thumbs up.

As Meg held Cas' hand and led him inside, her orbs landed on a sexy couple standing a few feet from them. A dark haired man was being interviewed by **Access Hollywood**. The blond shorter one cut in and must have said something funny because the reporter laughed. Her brow furrowed. "Hey aren't those the two clowns you and Dean fought at the bar?"

Castiel's electric blue orbs bulged out reminding Meg of round blueberry pies. Cas swallowed hard. He couldn't afford for those two weasels to rat him out and spill the beans about his sexual orientation. Zachariah would crucify him. He noticed Henry's gaze was almost upon them. Cas panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. He planted his hands over Meg's waist and kissed her hard on the lips. Now his back was to Henry, the two timing snake. The moron would not be able to identify him.

Once he knew the snog had gone long enough, Castiel gently shoved Meg away from his person and discreetly wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his leather jacket. Meg was still recuperating from the scorching kiss. "Damn Clarence...I like it when you're rough."

Castiel glanced towards where the two timing duo was being interviewed and breathed deeply. The two bastards must have already been escorted inside the theater. He roughly grabbed Meg's hand and led her inside. Fortunately, Henry and Daniel were seated at the front. Meg and his seats were almost at the back of the screening room. This made things easier for Cas. Once the movie ended, he would rocket outside before being seen by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

Cas was relieved an hour and a half later, when the rom com was over. It was so freaking cliché, the actor wanted to gouge his eyes out with Meg's stilettos. He and his co-star rushed out of the theater and hopped in the Mercedes which thankfully waited for them. Since his apartment building was located closer to the theater than Meg's place, Castiel instructed the driver to drop him off first.

Once the sleek automobile was parked at the curb outside of his building, Castiel opened the door and got out. As he was turning to say good night to Meg, she startled him by vacating the car, too.

"What are you doing?" Castiel was close to hyperventilating.

"Come on, Clarence...after that sizzling smooch we shared earlier...let's not let the night go to waste."

Castiel glanced at the driver for help but the man winked at him and sped away once Cas closed the back door. "I'm really tired, Meg. Why don't I call you a cab?"

Meg linked her arm with his. She plastered herself against his torso. The woman had the audacity to lean on the tip of her toes and purred in his ear. "Don't be an ill-mannered host and invite me in!" She pulled him hard against her.

Castiel was so horrified; he hadn't seen Dean's Impala parked across the street. The couple took the elevator up. Meg wrapped her arms around Castiel's waist and leaned her head against his back. "You smell so damn good, Clarence. I can't get enough of your heavenly scent."

The frustrated male tried to push her from him to no avail. The woman was like an octopus on steroids. He finagled his keys from the leather jacket and unlocked the door. He switched the lights on and leapt in midair. Dean lay with legs wide open on the couch. He jerked off wearing only a pair of brown leather riding chaps.

Castiel thought to himself that if he didn't suffer a heart attack tonight; he never would. "Meg," he screamed in a high note.

Dean sported a frightened look in his eyes now and jumped from the couch faster than Jackie Joyner- Kersee. He disappeared into Cas' bedroom. Castiel looked back and exhaled for the first time since turning on the lights. Meg hadn't seen a thing. She remained holding on to his back.

He fake yawned and stretched his arms up. "I don't want to be rude but I really need to hit the hay."

"I'll join you, sexy." Meg pouted, when Castiel extracted himself from her fervent hold.

"Really, Meg; I have an early morning commercial audition tomorrow." Castiel was losing patience. God this woman was an annoying pest! Couldn't she grow a brain and get a hint he wasn't interested in her sexually?!

She invited herself in and sat on the couch. Castiel strolled towards her and checked the sofa for any residue. His tense shoulders slumped after seeing the couch was spotless. "How about you get us something to drink and I am not referring to Diet Pepsi." Meg leered at him. She removed her stilettos and headed to the entertainment system. Meg turned on the iPod and smirked. She strolled down the artists. "Didn't take you for a Barbra Streisand, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga and Madonna fan, Clarence" She opted for Madonna's "Give it to Me".

Meg motioned for Cas to dance with her. He rubbed the back of his neck. Now Dean was going to mock him for his taste in music. "I'm not good at it."

"Stop being a baby!" She tugged him towards her. Cas almost toppled over her.

Meg ground her hips against Cas'. She glued herself to him. Her hands sunk into his butt cheeks. "Come on, move those sexy hips, boy!" She slapped his ass. Castiel gasped.

The brunette started her own modern day retelling of **Dirty Dancing**. She sunk her small white teeth into her plump lower lip. Meg planted her hands on the sides of Cas' hips and swung them for him. "You dance as if a stick was rammed up your delectable ass...loosen up."

"How about I get us something to drink now," Castiel muttered.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" She rubbed her vagina against his flaccid dick. The short skirt of her metallic dress rode up revealing her pale thighs and red thong. Castiel squirmed seeing the woman didn't believe in doing maintenance on her shrubbery.

Eureka! This was his way out of this dire predicament. He shoved Meg on the couch. "Sorry Meg but a hairy bush is a major turn off for me." He turned away from her.

"What?!" She slouched on the couch and lowered her skirt. "Then lend me a razor and I will solve the problem!"

"I ran out."

Meg was about to say something but Dean chose that moment to make his presence known. He wore a grey AC DC shirt and faded jeans. The blond walked towards them barefoot. "Back so soon kiddies?" He dropped himself next to Meg.

"What are you doing here, Winchester?" Meg glared at him.

"My apartment is being fumigated. So my home boy invited me to stay here until I can go back to my pad." Dean plopped his feet on the coffee table. "Want to order a pizza?" He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. He settled on an episode of **Torchwood**.

"Pizza sounds great! You in, Meg?" Castiel finally glanced at the thunderous brunette. It was obvious she wanted to throttle Dean on the spot.

"I've lost my appetite but I will make sure to buy an electric razor first thing tomorrow." She pulled on her stilettos.

Castiel was already calling for a cab before he opened the door for her. She rose on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Until next time, Clarence" She didn't even say bye to Dean.

Cas made sure to lock the door behind him. Dean turned off the TV and strolled over to the iPod. He laughed heartily. "What's so funny?" Castiel asked, as he stood next to his best friend.

"Streisand, Madonna, Gaga...I can go on. Really, Cas? This is like a stereotypical gay man's playlist. Meg is dumber than I thought. Any person with a brain would have put two and two together." Dean wiped a tear from his cheek.

Castiel scowled at him and crossed his arms. "Hey don't mock my music. Madonna is an icon and Barbra is a fucking legend!"

Dean sobered up. "Aw don't be mad, babe." He tried holding Cas' arms but the shorter man sauntered off. "I hate to admit but I don't mind Madonna's early work."

Castiel froze and turned to look at his best friend. "Yeah right; you only listen to classic rock."

Dean blushed. "_Take a Bow_ and the _Power of Goodbye_ are her best ballads. You can never go wrong with _Like a Virgin _and _Open Your Heart_." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Castiel smirked and walked over to him. "Dean Winchester is a closeted Madonna fan? Is the world coming to an end?" He held Dean's neck and pulled him close. Dean closed the space between them and kissed Cas longingly.

Cas broke the kiss. "That makes you hotter than you already are." He kissed Dean one more time before strolling into his bedroom.

Dean turned off the iPod and prepared them a snack before joining his friend. When he entered Cas' room, Dean dropped the tray. The food and drinks splattered all over the place. The Winchester swallowed hard. Castiel knelt in the middle of the bed wearing the leather chaps. He held rope in his hands. A black Stetson adorned the top of his head.

"I need to wrangle in a feisty Bronco," he stated with an adorable Texan twang.

Dean allowed for the blue eyed man to toss the rope around him and pull him to the center of the bed. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Dean asked as he playfully nibbled one of Castiel's exposed ass cheeks. He swatted the other one with his right hand.

"If you tell anyone I will kill you." Castiel threatened Dean.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Dean said as he helped Cas undress him.

"I was a junior rodeo champ, when I was thirteen."

"Oh really...those skills sure come in handy now." Dean kissed Castiel hungrily. Cas fetched lube from under a pillow. He threw the packet to Dean, who immediately tore it open with his teeth and squirted it on his fingers.

The rope remained tied snugly around his hips. He scissored Cas and when Castiel urged him, Dean's hands held on to the dark haired man's sinful hipbones. Castiel rode the hell out of his now tamed Bronco. After they climaxed practically simultaneously, the two men collapsed on the drenched mattress. The bedroom reeked of sweat and sex.

Castiel took his time removing the rope he'd lassoed around Dean. His ass was sore and slick with Dean's jizz but he wouldn't want it any other way. A message came into Cas' cell. Dean was massaging Castiel's ass.

"TMZ's website posted a pic of Meg and me at the premiere." Castiel clicked on the link, Naomi sent him.

His blue orbs took in their photograph. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but Zach was right we do look good together. I can see why he chose us."

Dean stopped his ministrations on Castiel's sore behind. He grabbed the phone from Cas. He glared at the picture. "I guess." He folded his arms behind his back and stared at the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the photo shoot for **Seventeen'**s prom issue was upon them. Jo and Meg were called in an hour earlier than Cas and Dean due to make-up and hair. Dean picked Cas up since the gig was taking place at a warehouse in West Hollywood. The boys listened to Aerosmith's "Dream on". The Impala stopped at a red light. Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Castiel's cellphone made the ping sound signaling a text message arrived.

Cas unlocked the phone and tapped his finger on the message symbol. His smile turned into a frown, when he read Meg's name. He rolled his eyes. Ugh! Luckily, she didn't bother him most of the week. He almost dropped the phone after seeing a disturbing provocative selfie of a nude Meg sitting on her knees in the middle of her bed fingering herself. He removed his black Converse sneakers and planted his feet on the leather seat. Cas rocked himself back and forth.

Another message came in and the actor was petrified to see what other depravity his fictitious girlfriend sent him. He finally was able to breathe again. It was only a short written text: Smooth as a baby seal...when can we pick up where we left off?

Dean glanced at his FWB with the corner of his right eye. "Dude, what the hell? You're doing a rather good imitation of Rain Man? What's got you so fucking spooked?"

Castiel handed his phone over to Dean with shaky fingers. The Winchester continued, "You got a death threat or something?" He chuckled.

"I would have preferred that." Castiel continued his imitation of a rocking horse.

Dean's eyes landed on the screen. Thank God his baby was at a red light because if he would have been driving, Dean most certainly would have stomped on the brake so hard; he and Cas would have flown out the window. "My eyes! Oh God...they burn!"

He threw the phone at Cas, who let it fall to the floor. "A little warning next time, dude. I think I need to stop to barf the pancakes I had for breakfast."

A line up of about six cars was behind the Impala and most of the drivers started honking their horns. The light had changed to green thirty seconds ago. Dean rolled down the window and gave them the bird before hitting the accelerator. "This chick is turning into a major psycho! What's her fucking deal?" He drove the Impala into a ramp which led to the highway.

Castiel turned to his side. "It seems she wants to get in my pants. Isn't it obvious?"

"No shit, Sherlock! I mean, dude she should finally get a fucking clue. You're not interested in her. She's dumber than a bag of sand. I mean come on your iPod was a big gay screaming neon sign and you've never succumbed to her advances. What more signs does the woman need?!" Dean was driving at 80 mph.

Castiel held on to the dashboard. "Maybe you should slow down?"

Dean lessened the car's speed and was driving closer to sixty now. "Aren't you scared she might turn into Glenn Close from **Fatal Attraction**?"

"This is all Zachariah's fault. She wouldn't be so attached if we didn't have to play make believe couple. The contract will be up in a couple of months."

"By that time she will be registering the two of you at Macy's for your wedding." Dean gazed at Castiel for a few minutes. "Cas, have you led her on in any way?"

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. He chewed his bottom lip. "Oh my God, you did! What did you do you stupid bastard?" Dean tightened his knuckles on the steering wheel.

"I kissed her at the premiere." Cas sat ramrod straight now. His eyes were glued to the road ahead.

"What?! Why would you do such a dumb ass thing?"

"Henry and Daniel were there and I panicked. Zachariah was present and I couldn't afford for either of them to tell him the truth of my previous relationship with the bulldog. You know he would most likely fire me on the spot. My pilot scenes can be reshot with a new actor." Castiel fidgeted on the bench seat.

Dean sighed. "Cas, you could've just dragged her into the damn theater!"

"I know that now. Believe me I wasn't thinking straight and was in panic mode. I will never repeat that mistake ever again."

"No wonder her pea brain thinks you are interested. Well at least that's the only time the two of you smooched." Dean laughed.

"Actually it was the second," Castiel cringed.

Dean was so pissed, he mixed the exit. "What the fuck, Cas?! Are you really gay or what?"

"The first time, she initiated things and I pictured you were the one I was with so the make out session got a little steamy but I swear I stopped it."

Dean motioned at Cas to zip it with his right forefinger. "You know what shut your cake hole." He turned up the radio's volume and gave his friend the cold shoulder for the remainder of the drive to the warehouse.

When the two men arrived to the photo shoot, the atmosphere became as cold as the Artic. Jo greeted both of her friends warmly and Meg naturally slid next to her fake boyfriend. She rose on tiptoes and pecked him gently on the lips. "Let's not ruin your make-up, sweetie," the flamboyant make-up artist and hair dresser gently scolded Meg.

Castiel's shoulders were tense. "How do I look, boyfriend?" Meg twirled around.

"You look like a fairy tale princess," he replied.

The make-up artist, who introduced himself as Lenny swooned. "OMG, girlfriend this one is a keeper! Hotter than jalapenos and a gentleman; there aren't many of these left." His eyes slid over to Dean. "I would kill for your lashes, cheekbones and lips! I am so going to watch this show. So many hotties...confetti it's a parade!"

Castiel narrowed his brows at Lenny. Dean grinned and shot daggers at Meg, who snaked an arm around one of Cas'. "Ok boys, follow me to wardrobe. You will change into your first outfits and then I'll work on your hair and make-up."

Linda Tran was sent by Zachariah to take care of wardrobe. The boys said hi to her. She shoved a suit to each actor. "Changing room is over there," she motioned with her head. "Hurry up, we only have four hours."

Dean and Cas were alone. The blue eyed actor stripped down to his boxer briefs. He removed his suit from the plastic it was ensconced in. The suit was black and it was accompanied by a white dress shirt, sky blue Windsor tie and matching vest.

"I can't believe you've led Meg on." Dean finally broke the tense silence between them.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he zipped his dress pants. He looked at Dean through the mirror. Cas was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Dean stood against the wall with a sexy pout on his full lips and his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

He turned around and licked his lips in appreciation. "You're wearing the Hello Kitty hipsters I bought you."

"I thought we were going to have some sexy time in between takes but I'm not in the mood." Dean bent over to fetch his pants but Cas beat him to it. His hand covered Dean's.

"Dean, Meg means nothing to me and I am not leading her on. That is the last thing I would ever do. Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl. Anyways, wasn't part of our deal that we have sex but don't get emotionally attached? I don't see why you're acting like a chick on the rag."

Dean opened his mouth to retaliate but Cas threw him against the wall. The Winchester wiggled to get away but the shorter man was deceptively stronger. The fact irked Dean and turned him on at the same time. "I" Castiel's mouth devoured his. "Am" Cas bit Dean's lower lip as the kiss intensified. "Not" Dean's tongue snaked through Cas' lips. "Interested" Castiel raked his fingers through Dean's hair before yanking his head backwards. "In Meg" Cas palmed Dean's cock before bringing the steamy kiss to an end. His hand covered the Hello Kitty face in the front.

"Boys, time is ticking; hurry the hell up!" Linda screamed from the other side of the door.

"Coming, Linda!" Castiel bellowed.

Dean remained standing against the wall. He couldn't wait to have make-up sex with Cas. He liked this aggressive side to his best friend. Castiel dressed first and helped Dean with his forest green tie. Once they were dressed, Cas caressed Dean's cheek with his knuckles. "You look fucking sexy, Winchester."

Dean whispered, "Ditto"

"Let's get this show on the road." Castiel opened the door and motioned for Dean to exit first.

The photographer first photographed Jo and Castiel since they were the show's lead couple. In the first batch of photographs, Castiel placed a corsage around Jo's wrist. Then the photographer instructed him to hold her hand and kiss it. Also, she playfully sat on his lap holding a colorful bouquet of flowers. Her fifties style inspired cocktail dress matched Castiel's tie and vest. Jo's hair was in a bun with curly tendrils framing her sides.

"You guys were great! Take a breather while I photograph the other two."

Castiel and Jo hugged each other before vacating the spot for the other couple. Dean and Meg were another story. It took the photographer double the time to get the right photos of the two of them. Dean wanted to throttle her neck since the dirty picture she sent Cas kept replaying in his head.

"That's a wrap!" The photographer wanted to call it a day. "Now y'all go change for the final set of pictures. This time it will be a group spread. The two of you are going to kill me." His eyes landed on Meg and Dean.

The group photo session was smooth sailing. There was a picture of Dean adjusting Castiel's tie which turned out to be the photographer's favorite because it came out so natural and real. Once it was over, he took a couple of pictures of Meg and Castiel for their interview.

Dean mock gagged as he witnessed the photographer instructing the supposed couple to press their foreheads together and stare into each other's eyes longingly. Meg nailed it of course. Castiel acted his ass off. Dean wanted to hit himself. He wondered what Cas was thinking of? Could it be him?

"OK, Winchester...you and Cas are only FWBs. You cannot be falling for your best friend so soon." Dean swallowed hard. Shit was he falling for Castiel? He'd sworn off serious relationships after the Henry and Daniel fiasco. He and Cas started fucking around because the two of them were horny. That's all. Dean started hyperventilating.

Jo noticed the change in her friend's composure. "Dean, you ok?"

Dean nodded and excused himself to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and sat on the floor for a few minutes. He was no longer needed since the photo shoot was over. Cas and Meg, who were referred to as Megstiel by the press were probably being interviewed now.

The blond actor returned to the changing room. He removed the second outfit he wore for the shoot and put back on his faded jeans, black STP t-shirt and leather jacket. As he zipped his jeans, Dean frowned. He wore the Hello Kitty underwear for nothing. He wasn't in the mood for sexy time. All he wanted was to be left alone for the remainder of the day. He needed to think things out.

After he emerged from the changing room, Dean bumped into Jo. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, thanks. Do you mind giving Cas a ride home? I'm not feeling too hot and have to leave."

"Balthy is picking me up. I have been giving him diction lessons since his character was changed to being American. His re-shoots are next week."

"So he can't give Cas a ride?"

"He won't mind. Cas lives like two miles from Balthy's place."

"Thanks, tell Cas why I had to go." Dean hugged the petite blonde.

"No sweat," Jo said.

Castiel and Meg were being interviewed. The blue eyed man saw his best friend leave. What the hell happened? The interview took about an hour. Meg did a hell of a good job convincing the reporter the two of them were a real couple. She answered most of the questions which Cas was grateful for.

Balthazar texted Jo he was waiting for her outside in his Jeep. The blonde ran outside. Balthy beamed, when his eyes landed on the girl. "Hey beautiful; let's get going." He opened the passenger door.

"We need to wait for Cas. Dean bailed on him cos he's sick."

"But I booked us a room at the Roosevelt."

"We'll be an hour late tops." Jo continued standing at the sidewalk.

"Whatever...the suite is ours for the entire weekend since we won't see each other for a week." He pouted.

"I know. Don't worry, babe. I have something special planned for us tonight. I bought that school girl outfit we saw at the sex shop last weekend. That way we can have a real school lesson." She winked at her secret boyfriend.

Balthazar and she became an item, the week after the pilot was shot. They met for drinks one night and got to know each other better. Balthy, who was a known womanizer ceased his playboy ways and dated only Jo. He was infatuated with her and Jo was already on her way to falling in love with the Brit.

"You know Zachy boy should have asked us to sign the contract instead of Megstiel. That way we wouldn't have to be hiding our relationship. I tell you that man is a modern day Nazi!"

"Tell me about...Megstiel have less chemistry than Samelia from **Supernatural**. Meg has the hots for Cas but he is like terrified of her," Jo stated.

"Come to think of it, my gaydar is never wrong and it goes to overdrive, when it comes to the hot alien," Balthy piped in. "Have you seen how clean and organized his apartment is? Also, I got a peak at his iPod and hello! The man has the entire Streisand and Madonna collection on it!"

Balthy's eyes popped wide open. Cas and Meg exited the building. "Hello darlings! Castiel, how are you doing today?"

"Fine thank you, Balthazar," Cas said as he eyed his co-star suspiciously. He felt as if the couple had been talking about him.

"Well hop in, mate! Dean had to leave becasue of a stomach bug or something. So your chariot waits." Balthy smiled at Cas.

"Oh I can give him a ride," Meg suggested. She smirked at Castiel.

"No! I have a meeting with Naomi. Balthy can drop me off. Thanks for the offer," Meg tapped her shoulder and rocketed to the backseat of the jeep.

Meg frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine but don't forget Zachariah arranged for us to have dinner next Saturday night at the Ivy. Catch you later, Clarence." She waved at the trio before crossing the street.

"Something tells me you don't have a meeting with your agent," Jo said as she buckled her seatbelt.

Castiel nodded. "It's just Meg is starting to think our relationship is real. I need to distance myself from her."

"Smart decision, mate" Balthazar started the ignition.

That evening Cas texted Dean to see how he was feeling. Dean replied about an hour later from LAX. The actor decided to pay his family in Lawrence a visit. He planned on remaining there until filming started in August. Cas was startled to hear the news. He texted Dean he was going to miss him and Dean replied the same thing.

Dean ordered two small bottles of JW from one of the flight attendants and downed two sleeping aids with them. He'd always been terrified of flying and this was the only way to calm his nerves. As his eyes drooped, Dean leaned his head against the window. His last thought was he needed to distance himself from Castiel. Because he could no longer deny it, he was falling in love with his best friend. Cas would freak out if he discovered his FWB's true feelings for him. For the time being, Dean planned on fishing with his dad and helping him restore classic cars in his business. He would also hang out with Adam, who was graduating in June and heading off to college in the fall.

Gabriel hummed Metallica's "Enter Sandman" as he entered the Bayou. Tonight was when he finally grew a pair and was going to ask Kali out. He got her a bouquet of white tiger lilies. The trickster smiled at Benny, who motioned with his head where Kali was. She strolled towards the bar carrying a tray of empty beer mugs. Her eyes brightened, when they landed on Gabriel.

He grinned at her. She was so beautiful with her smooth, creamy honey skin and lustrous ebony locks. Oh God he sounded like a romance novelist describing the book's heroine. Gabe had it bad. "Hello there, my Goddess. You are looking more gorgeous than ever this evening."

"Thanks, Gabe," she kissed him on the cheek before placing an order with Benny. "These are for you," he handed her the flowers.

"They're beautiful and my favorite!" She inhaled one of the tiger lilies.

"So Kali, I was thinking..."

"Sam!" Kali's dark eyes shimmered.

Chewbacca sauntered over to the bar and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Are you ready?"

"Give me five minutes," Kali said to the writer. She turned back to Gabe. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing important...it can wait." Gabe's shoulders sagged. He felt like a deflated balloon. He turned to Benny and ordered a martini.

Sam made small talk and Gabriel barely spoke. He wanted to fetch a pair of pliers and pluck each individual hair from the Yeti's brows. He finally had the nerve to ask Kali out and the fucking Wookie had to ruin everything!

Kali arrived and Sam slid one of his gargantuan arms around her slim waist. Gabriel groaned and downed the entire martini. Benny shook his head at him. The couple said bye to them. Gabe's golden eyes saw them saunter out of the bar.

"Don't worry; brother...those two are not serious. Tell her how you feel before things do get complicated." Benny poured the dejected actor another drink. "This one's on the house."

The first Thursday of May arrived. **Seventeen'**s prom issue hit newsstands all over the country. Dean and Adam returned home from a Linkin Park concert. John waited for his sons in the front porch. He sat on a swing he himself built for Mary, when the newlyweds first moved into the two story wooden house.

"How was the concert, boys?" He offered Dean a beer from a cooler and handed Adam a soda can.

"Why can't I have a beer?" Adam pouted as he sat on the floor.

"Because you're not twenty one yet," John retrieved a magazine that was beside him and Dean sat down.

"Dad, since when do you read **Seventeen**?" Adam asked.

"Since your brother is in it."

"Cool let me see!" Adam enthusiastically flipped through the pages until he found the prom photos. He whistled. "That Jo is a fox."

"Down boy," Dean hit him over the head with the rolled magazine.

"Ow!"

"Son, is Castiel Novak the reason you're here?" John turned to his first born.

Dean's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but his father didn't allow him. "Let me have that," John grabbed the magazine and ruffled through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He handed it back to his son.

Dean's eyes landed on a full page picture. It was the one of him adjusting Cas' tie. "Son the way you are looking at him has smitten puppy dog written all over."

Dean rubbed his eyes. He stood up and paced the porch. "Is it that obvious?" He threw the magazine at Adam for a second opinion.

Adam shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. It looks to me like a friend helping another one out."

"I know you, son better than anyone and I know that look. It was the exact way you looked at Henry, when you brought him here to meet us."

"Dad, I don't want to experience heart break again. It's too soon. What Cas and I have is not complicated. We agreed to be friends with benefits only."

"TMI, dude; I'm going to bed. Good night, you guys." Adam vacated the porch.

"Come here, son." John patted the empty side of the swing.

Dean reluctantly sat down. "You're in love with him aren't you? Besides the picture, you're constantly talking about him and don't think I haven't noticed all the times you're texting him."

"Dad, I don't want to rush things and fuck up our friendship. Castiel is still hurt over Daniel's betrayal. He felt worse than me since he's the one, who caught them in the act."

"I understand, Dean but remember that life is too damn short. Maybe when the two of you are working in Vancouver you can tell him how you feel. He might surprise you and tell you he reciprocates your feelings."

"I'll think about it."

"That's my boy. I'm an old man and need my rest. See you tomorrow," John said as he affectionately ruffled Dean's hair.

"Good night, dad"

Dean remained on the swing gazing at the blanket of stars in the night sky. He wondered what Cas was up to at this very moment. He missed his best friend like crazy.

Months flew in a blur and mid-August arrived. Dean was a nervous wreck as he strolled inside the hotel where the show's actors were being housed for the next two weeks. They were to find apartments to rent for the next four months. Thirteen episodes will be filmed. If the ratings are decent then the remainder ten will be done.

Dean received a text from Jodie. She instructed him to come to the hotel's smallest ballroom for a meeting with the entire cast. The scripts were going to be given to each actor and they were to partake of a table reading. The cast would be introduced to the episode's director. Crowley was slated to direct episodes three, seven and thirteen.

After checking in, Dean dressed comfortably and headed to the ballroom. The entire cast was present, as well as Sam and Chuck. Jodie greeted him and motioned for him to sit adjacent to Cas. Meg obviously sat at Castiel's other side. Dean didn't care what the others thought and hugged his best friend. God he missed him terribly. He inhaled Castiel's neck. The shorter man whispered, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"How was your trip, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked from across the table.

Dean reluctantly released Cas. "Great, my baby brother graduated high school and I helped my dad restore a '68 Mustang."

Zachariah strolled into the ballroom. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're all ready to start working hard tomorrow."

The cast mumbled hello to their boss. Jodie stood by the door with her arms crossed. Zachariah continued, "It gives me great pride to introduce you to episode two's director."

Jodie rolled her eyes. She waited for the network Prez to resume speaking. "The director for episode two is my son, Luc."

Dean and Castiel stared at each other with identical looks of bewilderment. Lucifer strolled in a cocky manner. He smirked at the assembled actors. His eyes landed on Dean and Castiel. "Hello boys, missed me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dean did his best Gary Coleman impression and asked Zachariah, "What you talking about, Willis?" He crossed his arms and gave his boss an exaggerated pout.

Zachariah planted a hand over his only son's shoulder. "My boy here went to film school and it's about darn time he started using the skills he learned on an honest job."

Lucifer smiled at his father. "Thank you so much for this opportunity pops. I won't let you down."

Castiel tapped his right foot nervously on the floor. Dean discreetly placed his hand over the frazzled actor's thigh. Cas ceased the annoying tapping. He scooted his chair closer to the table and linked his fingers with Dean's. Dean was always good at calming him down.

Lucifer motioned for his assistant to hand out the scripts to the actors. Once everyone had a script in front of them, the director instructed them to turn to page three. Luc placed reading glasses over his nose. "We'll go over lines today. After we're through, all of you may be excused so you can memorize your lines. Episode two will be shot in six days; starting tomorrow morning at six."

Most of the cast rolled their eyes because they would have to wake up at four am. Dean repeatedly gave Lucifer the stink eye. Baboon looking mother fucker strutted in the damn room acting like he owned the damn place. Now he was going to direct and Dean knew that meant bad news for him and Cas.

Castiel's nerves were evident every time he read one of his lines, Lucifer stopped him. "Castiel, you sound robotic. This is an emotional scene. Jo's character is confronting you about the powers you used to heal her brother."

Dean's fingers tightened their hold on Cas' hand. Castiel's palm was sweaty. He cleared his throat before reading once more. Lucifer banged his hand on the table. "Wrong...you have it all wrong! My God you're not playing a fucking android! Yes, you are an alien but living all of your life on Earth amongst humans has made you one of them. Express some emotions, God damn it!"

The environment was so eerily silent; a dropped pin would be heard clearly. "Cut him some slack," Dean hissed between clenched teeth.

Lucifer removed his reading glasses and plopped them on the table. "Who died and made you Johnny Cochran? Shut your mouth and say your lines, when your turn comes, Winchester. You're always coming to your little friend's rescue." He eyed the two actors shrewdly.

Luc smirked evilly. His eyes shifted between Castiel and Dean. "Is there something going on between the two of you? You seem awfully close."

Dean's heartbeat accelerated and Cas felt like throwing up the apple oatmeal he ate for breakfast. Castiel unlaced his fingers from within Dean's hold. He wiped his wet palm over his jeans. Dean wanted to punch Lucifer's lights out.

Zachariah, who remained in the room stood up and set himself behind both actors. "Of course there is nothing going on between Novak and Winchester. All of the cast members know there is a no dating policy." He leaned in between Dean and Cas. "Right boys?"

Castiel and Dean stared straight ahead and nodded. "See, nothing's going on, son." Zachariah strolled across the room.

Lucifer barked at Cas to start his lines from the beginning. Castiel exchanged lines with Jo. This time Lucifer allowed him to almost finish the scene. "Stop right there, Castiel."

Cas gritted his teeth. He knew this ass hat was going to give him a hard time for the audition fiasco. "I told the producers not to go with you for the lead role but they didn't listen. You're just a pretty face with no substance."

"That's enough, Lucifer!" Jody bellowed from across the room. "Leave Castiel alone; he's doing fine."

Two hours later, the room was empty except for Zachariah, Luc, Castiel and Dean, who remained behind. "My son has something to say to you."

Lucifer sauntered to the center of the chamber. He folded his hands in front of him. "I need to apologize for my disgusting behavior during Castiel's audition. I was out of line and unprofessional. Sorry for making you feel violated." He struggled with the last sentence.

"That wasn't so hard," Zachariah slapped his son's back.

"You basically sexually assaulted Cas," Dean said as he stood up from his chair.

"I know and I am deeply sorry," Lucifer's creepy eyes zeroed in on Cas, who was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with the man, who made his skin crawl.

"My boy here went to rehab for three months."

Dean snorted. "You a junkie, too?"

"No, asshole, it was sex rehab."

"Language, son" Zach shook his head in disapproval.

"Sorry, dad" Lucifer grinned at his father.

"Do you accept my apology, Castiel?" Lucifer stood in front of him.

Castiel swallowed hard. He barely glanced at the man, who extended his hand to him. Cas gazed at the hand as if it was a cobra before shaking it. Lucifer, the creep scratched the palm of Castiel's hand with his forefinger. The actor swiftly let go. He accidentally looked at the director, who stuck his tongue out suggestively at him while the room's two other occupants weren't looking.

"I need to go memorize my lines," Castiel hastily said. He was on his way out. Dean close at his heels.

"I'm off to LA early tomorrow. I expect you to run a tight ship, Luc. No funny business, you hear? I will not hesitate to remove you from my last will and testament if you continue your reprehensible ways. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, pops" Lucifer's hands disappeared inside his slack's pockets.

"The only reason you got this gig is because your mother nagged me but one screw up and you are gone."

"Thank you, daddy dearest. You've always been such a comprehensive and loving parent." With those words, Lucifer left the room.

The following morning the cast members, who were scheduled on set that day woke up at the ass crack of dawn. Gabe was the only cheerful actor. He was wired on two cups of hot chocolate and peanut butter cups pancakes. An old high school which had never been torn down was rejuvenated and that is where all the school scenes would be filmed at.

The first scene was going to consist of only Castiel, Meg, Dean and Jo. The main couple was to share a longing stare across the hall as the alien is rummaging through his locker. Lucifer filmed Jo's close ups first. Things went smoothly but when it came for Castiel's turn, the director shot anything related to Cas at least a dozen times.

Lunch was had at three in the afternoon because of Lucifer's obsession with making Castiel shoot his scenes so many times. After the meal, everyone went back to work at four thirty. It was Dean's turn and Lucifer repeated his overseer routine with the green eyed actor. "Cut!"

Dean clenched his hands at his sides. "Now what?!"

"I need make up here, STAT! Those freckles are so fucking distracting. I feel as if I'm reading an Archie's comic." He snapped his fingers at the person in charge of make-up. "Do a better job at hiding Winchester's freckles."

Lucifer called it a wrap at eleven pm. Dean and Castiel were so damn tired; they headed to their hotel rooms as soon as they set foot off the shuttle van. Cas finally lay in bed thirty minutes after midnight. His eyes were closing, when a text from Dean came in; it had a link to an E! News article.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. A picture of Daniel accompanied the article. A wisp of a laugh escaped Cas' mouth. Daniel broke a leg performing a stunt in the superhero movie. Oh Henry was in for quite a treat! Danny boy was quite an ogre, when he was sick. Castiel quickly typed a response to his best friend: "Great end to a shitty day...thanx!"

Dean responded thirty seconds later: "Knew it would-good night" Cas folded his arms behind his head and fell asleep with a stupid grin on his face.

Meanwhile south of the Canadian border, Henry threw one of Daniel's crutches at their shared hotel room's balcony sliding door. "You are an insensitive wanker!"

"Oh spare me your theatrics! You've been nothing but a rotten spoiled brat since you broke your leg. I am sick of it! I am not Mary Poppins thank you very much." Henry threw himself on the couch in their bedroom and turned on the television to watch an ATP tennis match.

"You need to nuke this vile porridge for an additional thirty seconds. It is not warm enough." Daniel glared at his lover.

"Do it yourself. I already helped you take a shower and dressed you."

"You call that dressing me? You tossed a pair of sweats at me! I am hungry God damn it!"

Henry ignored Daniel. He was engrossed in the Federer vs. Nadal match. The two champs were in the middle of a third set tie breaker which would declare the victor of the tournament. Daniel was fuming mad. He threw the bowl of pea soup over Henry's head. The bowl split in two and the green liquid slid down the beige wall.

"What the fuck?!" Henry leapt from the couch.

"No one ignores me; especially when I'm sick!" Daniel started to get up from the king size bed. "Fetch me the other crutch."

"Fuck you," Henry said as he started getting dressed to go out.

"You tossed the damn thing through the balcony door which by the way you are paying for the damages."

"I should have never," Henry's nostrils flared.

Daniel wobbled over to the balcony and fetched the crutch. He hopped over to his lover. "Say it! You should have never left Winchester."

The two irate men stood nose to nose. "Yes, that was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know what the hell I saw in you. I guess the sex was hot and risqué in the beginning." Henry pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

"Sod off, you wanker. You're no price yourself." Daniel downed two pain killers with a glass of whiskey.

"Go fuck yourself, jerk," Henry stated before slamming the door on his way out.

"Cassie wouldn't have treated me this way. He always knew how to take good care of me, when I was sick." Daniel held the whiskey bottle and took it with him to bed. He rubbed his tired eyes. The combination of booze and pills was making him feel nostalgic for what he shared with Castiel. He gulped down most of the bottle and soon he was knocked out.

The sixth and final day of filming episode two arrived. As usual Lucifer was a slave driver with Dean and Castiel. When the last scene was shot, cast and crew applauded heartily. They were relieved to be rid of Satan.

"Lucifer…what a fitting name," Gabriel whispered to Anna. He plopped a lollipop in his mouth.

Dean surprised Cas by knocking on his hotel room's door later that evening. The Winchester carried a six pack of Corona and a paper bag from a local burger joint. He knew Castiel was fond of their double bacon cheeseburgers. Cas smiled brightly at his best friend and invited him in.

"I'm starving!" Castiel sat on the sofa and Dean joined him. In no time they were munching on the delicious burgers and curly cheese fries. They downed the food with beer. The actors clinked their bottles together. "To finally being rid of Satan," Dean toasted.

"I'll drink to that; good riddance."

"He didn't harass you right?" Dean asked with a concerned voice.

Castiel shook his head. "Nope, he was just a major ass on set. We were never alone together."

"Good, because you'd tell me if he did anything untoward to you and I will knock all his baboon teeth out of his smarmy mouth."

Castiel laughed. "I swear he didn't."

Dean glanced at Cas' profile as the shorter man watched **Breaking Bad** on TV. After his realization during his stay in Lawrence of his true feelings for Cas, Dean pondered whether or not to share the new revelation with his friend. Dean didn't want to fuck up their friendship. Castiel was not ready for a serious relationship yet.

Cas yawned. Dean was sleepy and tired, as well. Working over twelve hour days for a whole week took its toll on you. Castiel rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean slid his arm across the dark haired man's back.

Dean licked his lips. "Cas, there's something I need to tell you and I need you to promise me you won't freak out."

"Of course not, Dean" Castiel snuggled closer.

"Shit I don't know how to say this, man. You see after Henry, I promised myself not to ever fall in love again. I mentally placed a lock around my heart. Then you managed to demolish the iron. Fuck I've always sucked at saying what I feel." Dean waited a few seconds. "Fuck it, here goes. I love you, Castiel Novak."

Dean didn't receive any response. All of a sudden, he heard light snoring. He arched a brow as he lowered his eyes. Castiel had fallen asleep. "Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't tell him how I feel...at least not yet." Dean kissed the top of a slumbering Cas' head.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel jogged through Stanley Park's forest trail at five o'clock in the morning. He enjoyed being one of the sole joggers in Vancouver's first national historic park, so early in the morning. After jogging for an hour, Cas always ended in the Shakespeare Garden in which flowers and trees from the Bard's famous works flourished all around. Castiel catches his breath while reading one of the plaques littered around the garden. He inhaled deeply the relaxing aroma of clematis flowers.

The actor hadn't been able to sleep well for several weeks now. The show's make-up artist put much emphasis on the dark bags beneath his eyes. Two things in particular continued to incessantly swirl around his head. Tonight he planned to solve one of the pesky problems, once and for all. The pop radio station he was listening went to commercials. So Cas swiftly changed stations since he loathed commercials. He desperately drank from a water bottle until it was empty. Cas wiped his mouth.

The radio morning show's perky entertainment reporter commenced her daily gossip segment. Castiel was about to switch back to his favorite station but his finger froze on the touch screen. "The set of the still unnamed superhero movie starring newcomers Henry Silver and Daniel Hunter burned last night due to a short circuit in the electric system."

A tiny puff of laughter escaped from Cas' mouth. The perky as hell reporter continued with the entertainment news. "Production on the film has been put on hold until further notice."

Castiel removed the buds from his ears. He pulled the drenched grey t-shirt over his head and put on a clean white one. Looks like Henry and Daniel were already paying for their wicked deeds. Karma is a bitch alright! Castiel smirked as he threw in the dirty sweat shirt and empty water bottle inside a black backpack. He felt bad for the film's cast and crew, who were without employment now but relished the fact that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb were unemployed.

Four episodes of **Eclipse **were in the can already. Zachariah was impressed with the positive buzz the show was generating online. **Entertainment Weekly **and **Vanity Fair **displayed advertisements of the show in their latest issues. The **Seventeen** prom issue turned out to be one of the best sellers in the magazine's history. Castiel and Meg became favorites of the paparazzi.

Castiel was getting a can of soda from the refrigerator, when there was a light knock on his apartment's front door. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "You can do this, Castiel," he whispered to himself. Cas smiled as he opened the door.

Meg waved a large paper bag in front of him. The contents smelled of Chinese takeout. "Thanks for inviting me over, Clarence." She shoved the bag over to Castiel.

"Sure no problem" Castiel invited her in.

The petite brunette removed her black leather jacket and placed it on a coatrack. "Nice digs you got yourself, angel." Her velvet brown eyes surveyed her cast mate's humble abode. "It suits you better than your LA pad."

"Thanks, I'm going to grab some plates and utensils." He headed to the small kitchen.

"Need any help?" Meg bellowed from the living room. She sauntered over to Cas' iPod. Meg smirked. She chose the artist-Madonna and settled on "Express Yourself".

Castiel returned with his hands full of eating utensils. "Do you mind getting us a couple of sodas from the fridge?"

"No problem"

The two of them sat Indian style around the glass coffee table. They ate in comfortable silence. "Sesame chicken was really good," Castiel said before wiping his mouth.

Meg nodded and handed him a fortune cookie. They exchanged what was said in their individual cookies before popping them in their mouths. Meg walked over to the couch and patted the empty seat to her left. Castiel rolled his eyes. He joined her and made sure to leave at least six inches between them.

"Obviously there is something you need to tell me, Clarence...so spill already."

Castiel cleared his throat. This was going to be hard. From the cast and crew the only person, who knew about his true sexual orientation, was Dean. Cas was nervous about telling Meg his secret. He breathed deeply.

"Today is the last day of the contract." He played with the hem of his shirt.

"I know."

"So this means we won't be hanging around much and there's something I need to tell you. I know you have feelings for me but I have to make sure you understand why I can never consider you more than a friend and co-worker."

Meg chuckled lightly. She placed two fingers under Castiel's jaw and raised his head. They were looking at each other eye to eye now. "Clarence, I know you're gay." She smiled at him.

Castiel's eyes widened so much they reminded Meg of large Sweet Tarts. "You've known all this time? Then why?" She covered his lips with her right forefinger.

"You are the most gullible person I've ever known. It kind of turned into a game to see how long you would be able to withhold the truth from me."

"When did you realize I am gay?" Castiel was still dumbfounded.

"I had a hunch since we met. My gaydar is usually never wrong. I finished proving my theory that first night in your apartment, when you pushed me off the couch and by seeing your colorful iPod selection. By the way, I worship her highness Madonna, too." She winked at him.

"I'm sorry if I creeped you out. FYI, the beaver shot wasn't mine. My friend, Charlie is a computer genius and she photo shopped my body over some Penthouse picture." Meg laughed.

Castiel chuckled. "So you don't have a problem with me being gay?"

Meg sobered up. "Are you fucking serious, Clarence? This is the 21st century...not Regency Era England. Zachariah seems to be the only douchebag stuck in that time."

"Promise not to tell anyone, Meg. I can't lose this job." Castiel pleaded with the girl.

"Jeez what kind of a cunt do you take me for? I've known all this time and haven't said a word to anyone. What makes you think I would do so now?" Meg seemed genuinely hurt.

Castiel exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea how relieved I am. You had me going there, Meg. I was actually going to call the cops on you. If **Fatal Attraction **is ever remade, you should definitely get the Glenn Close role."

"Thanks I guess," Meg responded. "So is there any special guy in your life? You are pretty hot and a total sweetheart."

Dean's face flashed in front of Cas' eyes. He shook his head. "No, I went through a really nasty break up recently and am not over it."

"Sorry to hear that, Clarence." She gently bumped his shoulder with hers. "I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Castiel gave Meg a big bright smile. Who knew she'd turn out to be a decent human being? The two of them washed the dishes together and ended the night singing and dancing to Madonna tunes.

Time continued to fly at a rocket speed pace. It was a week before the show's debut. Zachariah organized for the cast to have a meet and greet at the Grove in Los Angeles. Sneak peeks were strategically placed in YouTube, Tumblr and Twitter. Everyone involved was shocked to see about two thousand teenagers swamp the mall. Zachariah rubbed his hands as he gave one of his shark smiles. Lucifer accompanied his father. He stood to his sire's right side.

A local DJ from a popular LA station was hosting the event. He enthusiastically started calling out the cast member's names. Anna and Balthazar were the first ones to jog up on the makeshift stage. The assembled teens cheered. Gabriel was called next and he performed a cartwheel before sitting down. Everyone present loved his clownish antics.

Meg and Dean ascended the stage. The girls went crazy for Dean. Several teens held Megstiel signs. Dean rolled his eyes at them. The DJ finally announced the show's main couple and the crowd went wild. The cheering became like banshee screams and many teens stomped their feet sounding like a herd of frenzied elephants.

Castiel's heart beat wildly. Jo held his hand as they made their way to their designated seats. Cas sat adjacent to Dean. "Before the stars of the CW's new fall show, **Eclipse** start the autograph session; there will be a half hour Q & A segment," the DJ announced.

The actors finally noticed a line made up of approximately fifty teens situated to the left by the escalators. Most questions were silly. For example, what's your favorite ice cream or tell us about your character. An overenthusiastic blonde girl, who kept bouncing on her heels approached the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Becky Rosen and I am so freaking excited to be here! OMG!"

The cast laughed at her zany antics and all said, "Hi, Becky!" in unison. The girl almost passed out.

"Stay away from sugar, sweetie!" Gabe yelled.

The crowd cheered. "So I wanted to ask if Jo's and Castiel's characters will be endgame."

"Yeah, that's the whole point of the show. They are star crossed lovers," Balthy answered.

"I'm asking because of two of the sneak peeks." Becky's eyes zeroed in on Dean and Castiel.

If Dean was a middle aged woman he'd swear he was going through menopause. A hot flash assailed him. He adjusted the collar of his Aerosmith t-shirt. Castiel's cheeks and ear tips turned pink.

"What do you mean, Becky?" Jo asked.

"Well it's obvious there is something going on between the characters of Jesse and Tyler. I mean the intense way they stare at each other." The teen said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Dean chuckled nervously. "That's ridiculous, Becky. Jesse and Tyler are best friends nothing more. I think you're over rationalizing things."

Becky stomped her right foot hard on the floor. "Am not; they are eye fucking each other!"

Lucifer leaned closer to his father. "Hmmm...Interesting deduction from that brat; those two do seem extremely chummy to me." He pointed to Dean and Cas. Dean was whispering something into the blue eyed actor's ear.

Zachariah's nostrils flared. He walked rapidly to the stage. Dean and Castiel froze on the spot. The network Prez yanked a microphone from Gabriel's hand. "Hello everyone! I want to thank you for coming. **Eclipse** premieres Tuesday October 8th at 9."

Becky glared daggers at the network executive. She didn't like the man. Zachariah continued his diatribe. "Jesse and Tyler are best friends, practically brothers. Tyler and Tamara are the lead couple and will remain so through the show's run."

"One more question...is Megstiel still dating?" Becky inquired. She crossed her arms and planted her feet a few inches apart. Her eyes narrowed on Zachariah.

The balding man adjusted his tie. This little bitch was getting on his last nerve. She reminded him of a crack miniature Diane Sawyer. "Unfortunately, Meg Masters and Castiel Novak are no longer dating but remain good friends."

Meg piped in, "Best boyfriend ever." She blew a kiss at Cas. He winked at her.

"There you have it, boys and girls. Now the cast will assemble at Pacific Theater for the autograph session. Once again...thank you for your support." Zachariah motioned for the actors to follow him. His eyes were glued on Dean and Castiel.

Two long square tables were put together for the cast to sit at to hand out their autographs. Meg, Dean, Cas and Jo sat in that order in the center. The session would take place for two hours. Halfway through most of the actors' hands were cramping due to all the writing. Many fans asked to have pictures taken with the cast. The majority of the teens chose to have photos taken with Dean and Castiel. The girls whispered amongst themselves how hot the two actors were.

Becky approached the autograph table. She ran towards Dean and Cas. "Hi Destiel!" She grinned maniacally at them.

Castiel swallowed hard. It was the nosy slash aficionado. He discreetly gazed at Zachariah, who stood by the corner of the table with his bovine eyes on him and Dean. The Winchester gave Becky a Colgate smile.

"Becky…right?" He wrote something funny before signing the glossy 8 x 10 of his.

Becky clutched it fervently against her chest. "Do you mind posing for me?" She stared at Castiel.

Cas' stomach started hurting. Where did this kid come from? He smiled and stood up. Becky pouted and motioned to Dean. "You, too mister."

Dean ground his teeth. He stood awkwardly next to Castiel. "Come on you're actors...improvise a little!"

Dean inched closer to Cas. Castiel's hands were inside his jeans' pockets. "Ugh!" Becky stomped over to them and positioned the actors how she wanted them to appear in the picture.

She returned to the front of the table to take the photograph. Dean and Cas stood face to face staring into each other's eyes. The girl finally took the damn picture. "Thanks, Destiel!" She turned to Zachariah. "I still think Jesse and Tyler are destined for each other." She stuck her tongue out at the network Prez and scurried away.

Meg, Jo and Anna giggled. When Zach's enraged eyes landed on them, they stopped and continued giving autographs. Dean and Castiel sat down again. They didn't look at each other for the remainder of the event.

October 8th arrived and the cast assembled at Zachariah's Vancouver home to watch the premiere together. The mansion's entertainment room was the size of Dean's entire studio apartment he was currently leasing. Zachariah spared no expenses and set up a small buffet for his employees. Gabriel ate an entire pumpkin pie by himself.

The show started. After the cold opening which depicted a series of flashbacks starting from when the aliens pods arrived on Earth to how Tyler and Tamara met as children, the show's title appeared on screen in capital letters made out to look like a solar eclipse. An instrumental version of Katy Perry's "ET" was the show's main theme. Zachariah had to pay beaucoup bucks for the rights to the hit song.

The special effects were a little on the cheesy side but what did you expect from a CW show. Gabriel made a joke over Balthazar's American accent which sounded like John Wayne. Balthy told him to sod off. Meg and Dean were great showcasing their mutual anonymity to each other. Jo and Cas were sweet in the two scenes they shared.

Zachariah and Lucifer sat in their own leather recliners. A scene between Jesse and Tyler played on the big screen TV. Lucifer inched closer to his father. "See why that deranged girl assumed something is happening between the two characters?"

Zach's attention was focused on the TV. How could he have missed the intense stares the two actors shared every time they were in a scene together? Zachariah scowled. "I wonder if something is going on between Winchester and Novak." Lucifer whispered innocently. "The show is supposed to focus on Tyler and Tamara not the other way around. Oh and I forgot about your no homosexuality on the show clause." Lucifer shook his head.

The show ended ten minutes later. All the actors were excited after watching the final product. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Gabe said as he stood up to stretch his arms.

"Crowley did a great job with what he was given," Anna piped in.

Zachariah plastered a fake smile. "Congratulations, everyone on a job well done! Ratings should be in tomorrow at noon."

The cast said their good nights and headed out the front door. Zachariah asked Dean and Castiel to stay behind. The two actors twitched at the same time. Lucifer smirked. He knew where this was headed. "Good night, boys. Good job...you were very convincing."

Zachariah motioned for the two actors to sit. He did the same and settled across from them on a loveseat. He planted his hands over his lap. "Gentlemen, I hope the two of you haven't forgotten my speech before the show started filming. I will not tolerate any onset romances. Meg and Castiel's fictional relationship will be the last I concoct in order to give the show publicity."

Dean looked at the fireplace and Castiel stared at Zachariah's shiny black dress shoes. "The show will never delve into any homosexual couples. I did not like what I saw tonight. The longing glances between both of your characters depict something beyond friendship and that is not the message I am trying to send to the viewers."

He didn't receive any response from the actors. He rose from the loveseat. "Am I making myself clear?!" Dean and Castiel jumped from the sofa.

"Yes, sir!" They simultaneously responded.

"Castiel, you are to look at Jo that way and only her. Dean portrays your best friend...the closest thing you have to a brother. So from now on the two of you will treat yourself in that manner. I am going to instruct Sam and Chuck to write fewer scenes between the two of you."

"What?!" Dean cried out loud.

"Who's the boss here, boy?" Zach asked menacingly.

"You are," Dean said through grinding teeth.

"That's right and don't you ever forget that, punk. "Balthazar's character is also an alien. We'll make him Castiel's best friend as the season progresses. Jesse will be Tamara's protective older brother. He'll embark in a relationship with Meg's character."

Castiel was going to say something but Zachariah gave him a glare which would melt Artic ice caps. His shoulders slumped. "That's all I had to say. You are dismissed."

Dean fought the urge to punch the bastard in the jaw. "Good night, master." He dragged Castiel out with him.

He parked the Impala outside of Cas' apartment building. Dean rubbed his hands on his face. "Can you believe that dick? We don't live in the 1950s and 60s when guys like Rock Hudson had to remain in the damn closet!" He punched the steering wheel and winced at the pain which shot up his right hand.

Castiel sunk lower in the seat. "I think we should refrain from the benefits part of our friendship."

"What?!" Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and turned sideways to see his best friend clearly.

Castiel nibbled his lower lip. "That rat bastard is right. Even on screen you can see and feel sexual tension between us." He shook his head. "Anyways our friendship is the most important thing in my life. Things were getting confusing. It's for the best."

He cupped Dean's check. His thumb traced the Winchester's stubble tenderly. Castiel's watery baby blues latched on to Dean's forest green orbs. "I can't lose you, Dean. I'd rather have you as my dearest friend than not have you at all. If Zachariah discovers what we've been doing behind closed doors; he wouldn't hesitate to fire our asses. You know how fucking hard it is to find a steady gig in this cutthroat industry. We can't lose this opportunity."

Dean gulped hard and swallowed down threatening tears from spilling from his eyes. "The show might not last too long."

Cas shook his head. He leaned his head closer and kissed Dean tenderly on the lips. "It's better this way. We still need time to heal our wounded hearts."

"Cas," Dean held on fervently to his friend's hand. "I need to tell you..."

Castiel silenced him with one arduous last kiss. "Bye, Dean. I'll see you on the set Monday morning."

Dean remained silent. He saw Castiel make it safely inside his apartment building before turning on the ignition. He was surprised he and his Baby made it home in one piece. He drove all the way with a blurred vision. Once he dropped himself on his full sized bed, Dean allowed a deluge of tears to fall. He stretched his left arm and turned on his iPod. Madonna's "Take a Bow" played. Dean never told anyone but after meeting Cas, he developed a taste for the Material Girl's music. He'd rather die than share this embarrassing tidbit with anyone.

The Winchester fell asleep, finally able to catch his breath to the song's lyrics:

Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Lights are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here  
(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
(One lonely star you don't know who you are)

I've always been in love with you  
I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye

Say good-bye

Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
When you get to the part  
Where you're breaking my heart  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
(Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown)  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
You deserve an award for the role that you played  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
(One lonely star and you don't know who you are)

Say good-bye

All the world is a stage  
And everyone has their part  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
How was I to know you'd break  
(You'd break, you'd break, you'd break)  
You'd break my heart

I've always been in love with you  
(I've always been in love with you)  
Guess you've always known  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye

Castiel stood under the warm spray of the shower head. He rinsed shampoo on his hair hard. He tugged at it to cause himself pain. The despondent look in Dean's eyes after he told him they were to return to just regular best friends territory broke the remains of his already shattered heart into smithereens. Once he'd rinsed all of the shampoo from his hair, Castiel slid against the slick tiles. He sat under the shower head. Cas rocked himself back and forth.

The truth was he used Zachariah's homophobic diatribe as an excuse. Castiel was alert, when Dean confessed his feelings towards him way back in August. Cas feigned to be asleep because he was shocked to hear the heartfelt declaration from his best friend. Castiel wanted desperately to reciprocate Dean's feelings but he didn't have the balls to do so.

Dean was the most important person in his life but Cas was terrified of ever losing him. He could not survive another heart break. Castiel banged the back of his head against the shower tiles. "What the fuck did you do to Dean this evening, asshole? You broke his heart!" Dean had suffered enough, too. Castiel hated himself for being responsible for it but it was better to stop things before they got more complicated. Dean would get over him soon enough. He was gorgeous inside and out. The actor attracted people to him like a moth to a flame.

Castiel bit his lower lip so hard, blood seeped out of it. Cas sincerely wished Dean happiness. Hopefully, he will meet someone, who wasn't emotionally broken like he was and would reciprocate all the love; the man was capable of giving. A tear slid down his cheek, mixing with the droplets of water which cascaded down his face.

"Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm already falling in love with him." Castiel wrapped his arms across his shivering torso. The water turned cold. He didn't turn it off because he wanted to punish himself.

Fifteen minutes later, a now dry Cas walked over the hardwood floor on his bare feet. He sipped warm chamomile tea before plopping on the couch. He turned on the last season of **Torchwood** to distract himself. He'd always carried a torch for Captain Jack Harkness.

His fingers itched to text Dean and check on how he was doing. He knew better than that. Dean would send him to Hell and rightfully so. Cas' cell started vibrating. His brows furrowed. Who the fuck was calling him so late? The screen said unknown number. Castiel debated whether to answer the call or not. Curiosity won in the end.

He touched the screen to accept the call. "Hello, Castiel Novak speaking."

There was a five second silence before a familiar deep British voice spoke. "Hello, Cassie...please don't hang up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to Becca65d, Wolfa Moon, Lee Marie Jack, Gustin Azza, Hunting with Angels and Snowin' You for reviewing and to the peeps, who have favorites and/or are following the fic.**

Castiel's left eye twitched at a maddening pace. The flabbergasted actor bit the inside of his right cheek. Cas knew blood would ooze out any time since he was sinking his teeth really hard into the skin. He counted to ten mentally.

"Cassie, are you there? I can hear you breathing."

Castiel leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "How the fuck did you get my number, Daniel? There's a reason why I changed the old one!"

He could hear his philandering ex chuckle nervously on the other end. "Darling..."

"Don't you darling me, you cheating, spineless, egocentric, materialistic, talentless hack," Castiel stopped since he'd run out on adjectives at the moment.

"Jeez tell me how you really feel," Daniel mumbled.

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Listen, I just want to ask for your forgiveness, Cassie. I am so sorry and hate myself for hurting you. You're the only person, who truly cared for me. I was stupid to have royally fucked things up between us. Henry was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Shut the fuck up...I don't want to hear your rehearsed speech. I know you better than anyone. I bet my entire salary Henry dumped your ass." Castiel smirked after receiving nothing but silence. "I knew it! No one could put up with your spoiled diva antics, when you're sick."

"Cassie, can we meet and talk in person?"

Castiel cackled. "You're not being serious are you? I would prefer to make out with Dick Cheney than to ever get back together with you."

"Castiel, please I just need a friend right now."

"Too bad, Daniel; you made your bed. So you better sleep in it. Maybe Henry will come crawling back. The two of you were made for each other. He is your selfish and shallow equal."

"I never loved him."

"You better not say what I think you're going to say because it won't work on me. If you really loved me then you wouldn't have cheated on me and in my own fucking bed!"

Castiel heard Daniel clearing his throat. The Brit's voice cracked. "I'm really sorry for everything."

"What a shame about the movie being put on hold indefinitely. Like they say what goes around comes around. Karma bit you hard in the ass, bitch." Castiel was startled at everything that was coming out of his mouth. He felt like a huge burden was being lifted from his fractured heart. He'd needed to let it all out with the person, who caused all the immense pain.

"How the hell did you get my number anyways?" Castiel rubbed his eye which finally ceased ticking.

"It doesn't matter. I won't bother you again." Daniel's voice sounded defeated.

Castiel ended the call. He slammed his cell on the kitchen counter. Tonight had to be one of the worst evenings in his entire existence. Breaking Dean's heart hurt more than when Daniel broke his. At least he confronted his conniving ex once and for all.

The following day at noon all the actors from the show met in a makeshift office in the studio. Dean wasn't scheduled to work that day and Castiel was startled to see him present. His heart beat wildly, when his eyes clashed with Dean's forest green orbs. Dean nodded at him and resumed his conversation with Gabriel.

Meg waved Castiel over to where she sat with Jo, Anna and Balthazar. "Why did they summon all of us?" Anna asked in a worried tone.

"Maybe the ratings were so bad, they're going to tell us we'll be out of a job," Balthazar responded.

Jody and Jason walked in. "Thanks for coming on such short notice," the male producer stated.

Jody couldn't help a smile from appearing on her face. "We wanted all of you to know before the ratings hit the internet. Eclipse had three million viewers and a 1.1 share. Ladies and gentlemen we have a hit!"

The actors were ecstatic to say the least. Gabriel grabbed Dean by the waist and lifted him a few inches up. Meg and Castiel hugged each other hard while Balthazar, Anna and Jo jumped and squealed like children.

"Congratulations, you guys! That is like amazing for the CW," Jason said.

"Does this mean we'll be picked up for an entire season?" Castiel asked.

"Zachariah is extremely impressed with the numbers but he wants to wait for the next two episodes. If the ratings hold, **Eclipse** will be green lit for a twenty three episode season," Jody beamed at the young actors. She'd been rooting for them since the audition process.

A knock was heard on the door. Jason opened it. Sam entered the office accompanied by an equally tall and muscular man. The stranger had a square jaw, intense blue eyes and short cropped brown hair. He must be an inch and a half shorter than the Sasquatch; give or take. He was casually dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, combat boots and a University of Michigan sweatshirt.

Jody shook hands with the newcomer. "Guys, I want to introduce Sam's new writing partner, Ezekiel Penikett."

"What happened to Chucky Cheese?" Gabriel asked before popping a Tootsie lollipop in his mouth.

Jody and Jason glanced at each other. Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be a busy body but gossip is going to spread and I think all of you would rather hear the truth from me."

"You're starting to freak us out, dude. What the hell happened to the little guy?" Dean inquired.

"Chuck's been battling alcoholism for over a decade. He almost died of alcohol poisoning during the weekend so Zach shipped him off to a three month stint in rehab." Sam answered.

The actors were shocked. Sure the squirrelly fellow liked hooch but none of them imagined the problem was that bad. "At least he'll get the help he needs," Anna whispered.

Sam clapped his hands once. "So let's welcome Ezekiel into our little show that could."

He went to introduce the new writer to each cast member. Once all the introductions were completed, Ezekiel spoke to the actors. "Please call me Zeke. All my friends do and we'll be family now. I hope to do your characters justice."

The thespians applauded. After Jo, Anna and Balthazar left for lunch, Meg elbowed Castiel's ribs. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" He gazed down at his friend.

"I think Zekie boy bats for your team. Didn't you notice how long he held on to your hand?"

Castiel shook his head. "Now you're paranoid and think everyone's gay."

"I told you Clarence, my gaydar never fails." She discreetly glanced at Sam and Zeke. The Big Foot sat on the desk chair typing fervently on a laptop. Zeke sat on a corner of the wood piece of furniture. Meg arched a brow, when she caught the new writer checking Castiel out.

She chuckled. "Told you so"

Cas gazed at Ezekiel, who blushed at being caught. The writer turned his full attention to Sam. Castiel shrugged the entire thing off. Meg's gaydar must be on the fritz. "You're no longer needed on set either right?" Meg asked Cas, as she pulled him out of the office.

"No, why?"

"I signed a one year contract for this adorable apartment but it doesn't come furnished. Wanna help your new BFF furniture shopping?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Really...you're taking the gay stereotype about decorating to the extreme."

"Actually, I just need your help hauling all that shit up two flights of stairs. The building doesn't have an elevator."

"Fine, what are friends for."

"I'll treat you to dinner at that new Thai place tonight. You're a peach," Meg rose on tiptoes and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas pinched her right cheek.

Dean was talking with Crowley about next week's episode and witnessed the couple's little exchange. What the fuck was going on between those two? Did Cas break off their FWB pact because of Meg? He was gay. There was no way he'd want some of her papaya. He watched them walk out of the set.

Crowley snapped two fingers in front of Dean's face. "Are you paying attention you, twat? I detest being ignored. I got enough of that with my first cunt of a wife."

"Sorry, man...I'll go over the changes in the script then. Thanks for the heads up," Dean told the director.

Meg and Castiel were physically sore that night as they stood at the counter of the Thai restaurant. The duo was so dead tired, they ordered the food to go. Meg planned a sleepover with Cas and the girls. As the onscreen siblings rounded the corner of the eating establishment, an overenthusiastic Gabriel walked hand in hand with Kali inside the Thai joint.

This was the couple's fourth date. Kali surprised the trickster over the weekend with an impromptu visit. She took the fall semester off and planned to resume med school in January. After they ordered, Gabriel ran his hands over Kali's creamy arms. "You're so fucking beautiful. What do you see in a little troll like me? I mean you dated Sam for Pete's sake. That's like going from Red Lobster to Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

Kali laughed heartily. "That's one of the things I love most about you Gabriel, my darling archangel...your incomparable sense of humor and you are as cute as a button."

"Aw shucks," Gabe said as he started playing footsie with his girlfriend.

Kali placed a crab Rangoon on Gabriel's lips. The actor rapidly placed the delicious appetizer in his mouth. He was halfway chewing it, when Chewbacca entered the restaurant and scanned the area for someone. When his eyes landed at their table, Kali enthusiastically waved at him. Sam smiled revealing the stupid dimples Gabe loathed with all of his being. In six long strides he reached the table.

He leaned down and kissed Kali's cheek. Sam ran his hands down her arms. Gabriel could've sworn he heard her purr. "What's up, Gabe?" Sam offered him his hand. The actor shook it for three seconds and released it.

"We're having a romantic evening for two," Gabriel replied putting a lot of emphasize on the word two.

Kali smiled nervously. "I invited him to join us. There is something we want to ask you."

"Say what?" Gabriel drank all of his water.

A waiter brought Sam a chair. The writer thanked him before sitting down. He cleared his throat. The waiter poured him water in an ice filled glass. Sam gulped a generous amount. Kali fingered the table cloth.

"OK one of you better start talking cause I am confused as Hell. Are you two still dating? I thought you broke up."

"Sam and I never stopped seeing each other." Kali's hand hovered over Gabriel's. He quickly withdrew his from the table.

"I knew this was too good to be true! I'm leaving."

Kali asked him to stay. "I really am fond of you Gabe and I love you both."

"Sorry lady but I don't share candy or women." Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted like a kindergarten kid.

"Gabriel, have you ever heard of polyamory relationships?" Kali asked.

"What the hell is this Rolly Polly thing you're referring to?"

"It's the practice of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of all parties," Sam explained to the trickster.

"So like a threesome," Gabe stated.

"In a way yes but in this case Kali wants to be in a relationship with the two of us."

"I had no idea you were into such kinky shit, Kali. How could you claim to love her and allow this to happen?" Gabriel was practically cross eyed.

"Because I love her...I am willing to do anything that will make her happy. She wants to be with you, too." Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"I love Sam, Gabriel but I love you, too. Is it wrong to love two people at the same time?" Kali's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I don't know what to say."

"We don't expect you to say yes but give it a thought. I know you love Kali as much as I do. You would do anything for your goddess." Sam grinned at the trickster.

Sam retrieved a book from his messenger bag. "Here read this book. It will help you understand things better."

Gabriel eyes squinted as he read the name of the book out loud, "The Threesome Handbook: A Practical Guide to Sleeping with Three by Vicki Vantoch."

Kali spoke. "You don't have to sleep with the two of us at first if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Sorry Sam but I'm not into Wookies."

Sam waved his hands in surrender. "Take your time, man. You know we won't be touching each other much in bed. The main purpose is to show Kali how much we love her through pleasure."

"We've never asked anyone else to do this. I love you and want to be happy with you and Samuel." She covered Sam's left hand with her right one and Gabriel's right hand with her left one.

"I do love you, Kali but you can't spring this up on me and expect me to throw confetti and hop in the sack with the two of you."

"It's not just about sex. We will live together and be in a serious relationship with each other," Kali explained.

"But you live in California and we're here most of the time," Gabriel stated.

"Yes, but whenever I come here we can live together and in California you guys can stay with me"

Gabe turned to Sam. "Zach will have a heart attack if he found out."

"He won't. I bet you cast members are having a game of musical chairs amongst each other. No one needs to know. I'll continue renting my place and you will do the same. Kali can remain with you during her current stay. If you agree to our proposition I'll hang in your crib during my free time."

"I still need time to think things over."

"Of course, Gabriel; do you want me to stay with Sam tonight? I know you want some alone time."

Gabriel nodded. He grabbed the threesome book and stepped away from the table. The trickster stopped for a minute. He turned around and grinned. "Why don't the two of you join me for a night cap at my place?"

Kali and Sam exchanged pleased looks. "Are you sure?" Kali asked.

Gabriel winked at her. To be honest with himself, Gabriel didn't really hate Sam. And if this weird arrangement made Kali happy; so be it. On their way to Gabe's apartment, Kali read from the book about not having anyone feel like a third wheel in the relationship and how to prevent jealousy from any of the partners. The trio drank two bottles of wine before they ended in Gabriel's bedroom. The trickster took part of a threesome in college with two girls but has never been intimate with a dude.

So for his first time at bat in a two males-one female threesome he was proud of his performance. He freaked out a little at the beginning, when his hands would land on Sam's or vice versa, as they wandered over Kali's breasts, thighs and clitoris. The woman achieved orgasm several times and her body convulsed during the last one. Gabriel orally pleasured her while Sam fucked her from behind.

Gabriel freaked out, when he felt Sam's giant hand wrap around his cock. The Sasquatch jerked him off. "Everyone needs to get something out of this," Sam winked at the trickster. Gabe came all over the sheets.

Once their perspiring bodies were sated, Kali snuggled on the center of the bed. Sam laid his head over her rising chest and Gabriel lay his over her toned flat stomach. "Thank you two so much for agreeing to this." She stroked both of their heads.

"Gotta say I can learn to like this," Gabriel said as he yawned.

"Love you, boys" Kali closed her eyes.

Tuesday night the cast met at Balthy's apartment to see episode two together. Sam and Ezekiel joined them. Kali returned to California for a family reunion. Dean and Castiel hardly hung out and barely texted each other. Meg and Castiel were joined at the hip now with the petite brunette declaring herself Clarence's hag.

Dean immersed himself in work. That kept his thoughts from straying to Cas. He was looking forward to Thanksgiving. He planned on visiting his dad and brother for the long weekend. The holidays were still hard for the Winchesters since Mary succumbed to her decade long battle with bone cancer on a cold and dreary December morning. Adam was barely six years old, when she passed away.

Balthy and Gabriel brought out ganja joints to share with everybody. Castiel declined, as well as Dean. The living room was enshrouded in a haze of smoke. Cas coughed and stepped out into the small balcony which overlooked Downtown Vancouver. He inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mind some company?" Dean asked shutting the sliding door.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. He rubbed his arms to warm himself from the cold weather. He felt Dean's body heat as the taller man pressed his body behind his. Cas stiffened. "Don't worry I'm not going to maul you," Dean whispered in his ear.

Castiel closed his eyes. Dean's hands replaced Cas' own. They ran over Castiel's arms which were riddled with goose bumps. Cas swallowed hard. "Thanks"

"So how have you been?" Dean asked.

"I've missed you, Dean. I know this is my entire fault but please I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I know. You have no idea how much I've missed our nightly texting."

Cas turned around to face Dean. "Meg makes a fabulous hag but she can never replace you as my BFF."

Dean's eyes became wide. "She knows."

"I told her that I'm gay. She claims she suspected all along and was yanking my chain."

Cas saw Dean chewing his lower lip. "She doesn't know about us."

The Winchester nodded. "Thanks...want to go bowling tomorrow night? We need to do some bonding."

Castiel was about to answer, when Zeke slid the door open and joined them in the balcony. "Guys, the episode is about to start." He smiled at Cas before returning inside.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the writer's retreating figure. What was that all about? He turned back to his friend. "Are we on for tomorrow night?"

Castiel gave him one of his adorable gummy smiles. "You bet."

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Zach is having a meeting with Jody and Jason as the three of them watch the episode. "Tomorrow I will decide if the show will run an entire season depending on tonight's ratings. Samuel and Zeke came up with a brilliant idea for a storyline."

"What is it, Zach?" Jody asked.

"A brother Castiel's character never knew he had will come into the picture to stir things up between him and Jo. You know how teeny boppers gobble up love triangles. You'll put out a casting call for an actor with dark hair and blue eyes in his late teens to early twenties. Those episodes will air for February sweeps." Zachariah lit a cigar and puffed at it greedily.

As expected the ratings for episode two remained on par with the pilot's. Zachariah made the announcement **Eclipse** would run for twenty three episodes. The casting call for the show's new extra-terrestrial was put out.

Henry Silver was working as a waiter at the Ivy. He happened to be pouring mineral water for a hot shot agent, who frequented the restaurant. The silver haired man was speaking with one of his clients on the phone about the casting call for Eclipse. Henry was desperate for a job after the movie went belly up. He was renting a shitty room in a roach infested motel. He perked up, when the agent gave the character's description. He made a mental note of the address where the auditions will be held. Henry finished pouring the water and left the table. The auditions started in two days. He will shave his stubble and buy an outfit at Urban Outfitters. Henry vowed to himself he would land the job. Maybe in the process he would get Dean back.


End file.
